Tamashii or Soul
by InuPhoenix
Summary: COMPLETEAnother of Naraku's Incarnations are born, she has the power to control...and kill...souls. Her first victim is InuYasha, leaving him with a 'gift' of a child... what is planned? IYKag MS RATED FOR LANGUAGE
1. The Birth of Another Incarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters related to Rumiko Takahashi, though I do own Tamashii so NO STEAL!!! Though I don't know why you would....  
  
Hey guys!!!! I'm back!!! With a new fan fic for all of my readers, this one I hope will be as popular as my other InuYasha story 'Run To Me' and im hoping to see some of my readers of that read this one as well ^_^  
  
Now for those who are new to my stories, I will lay down my promises!!!  
  
I update every Friday unless I go on vacation, overloaded with school work, the computer is broken, or it's a holiday! (I will leave an A/n for my readers or give you a heads-up at the end of my latest chapter).  
  
I promise to respond to all of my reviewers individually ^_^  
  
Also I cannot and will not tolerate any flames, constructive criticism but no flames! Don't have something nice to say don't say it at all!!! And if you do tend to ignore this than I will make a personal chapter for that reviewer telling how rude and stupid that person is for not reading my A/n at the beginning of every chapter.  
  
There is no definite amount of chapters, but I must say there will at least be 20 or so.  
  
Thanks guys and I hope you guys enjoy my second InuYasha fan fic.  
  
This takes place after Kikyo comes back in the Manga, it hasn't yet happened in the TV-series but I do have a feeling that it will.  
  
*~*~* "=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~* An eerie red glow peered through the paper like walls of a solitary room. Inside where numerous pots of many different colors and signs littering the sides. Most of the pots had dark cloths covering the mouths, though one pot in the center of the room was uncovered and a dark red bubbly substance tossed and churned inside. A tall man dressed in dark blue armor-like clothing pushed open the door. He had three dragon tails coming from his shoulders like a cape, and his dark black hair was pulled into a half-pony tail. His red eyes were narrowed at the pot and a smirk adorned his face.  
  
"So you are finally ready my precious incarnation"  
  
His voice would send chills up any mortals spine and the way he carried himself gave away that he was in-human.  
  
He walked over to the pot and with one hand wrapped it around the neck. He lifted it so the red glow lit his face casting a more evil presence. He smirked and dropped the pot; hearing the sound of ceramic hit the wooden floor, an electric black light engulfed the room and the man smirked at the now living creature on the floor in a bowing position.  
  
She was tall by the looks of it and had wet pure white hair that fell down her back, as long as she was tall. She wore a startling white kimono that had a blue-flame pattern appear once every while. She looked up at the man revealing her child-like features and her eyes where nothing but white, no visible pupils could be seen. She looked like an innocently confused child, but indeed she was anything but innocent, far from it.  
  
He smirked at her and deposited a light brown clay bowl before her bowing form. It was dirt brown and had weird features and symbols carved into the side of the bowl. A silver substance swirled around; like smoke.  
  
He kneeled down before her and she sat up, her eyes cast down in respect and she looked at the bowl confusion on her face.  
  
"You are Tamashii, my 'soul', take this bowl and kill, control, and give birth, to the souls of my victims, your first shall be InuYasha, you know what to do" he said as he stood up and left the room, closing the cloth door behind him and leaving Tamashii and the bowl alone.  
  
She picked the bowl up carefully and tilted her head in a confused-puppy way.  
  
She suddenly smirked like a little girl who just received a present not expected "Yes master Naraku" she said in a whispery, child's sing-song tone. She lifted the bowl up to her face which in turn, casted her face in a ghostly white glow. A sudden sound of wind entered the room and she disappeared as the wind died down.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Not much food tonight" kagome stated plainly as she stuck another small fish that was skewered onto a reed next to the warm fire.  
  
"Well, the river was vacant of any good fish, im guessing that there heading north" Miroku said plainly.  
  
InuYasha sat next to the monk and gave him an annoyed look.  
  
Kagome picked up skewer that had one fish on it and handed it to Shippo while taking a one-fish skewer herself. Miroku and InuYasha reached for the two two-fished ones and Sango a one-fish. They all ended up fishing and ate whatever they caught, which was unfortunately very little.  
  
Shippo pouted at his one fish but ate it gratefully for he couldn't catch any because of his little hands and Kagome gave him one of the two that she caught with her modern fish hook  
  
It was an oddly silent night, Kagome and Sango slept close, but not too close, to the fire to keep warm, InuYasha in a tree above Kagome and Miroku close to Sango, though not too close, the last thing he needed was to be hit with Hiraikotsu (boomerang bone) again.  
  
But it was an undisturbed night.....for now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A soft breeze swept into the clearing, like any other, but unknown to the sleeping group it carried an unknown evil.  
  
Tamashii floated in the air, her bowl in her embrace and secured at her torso, she cocked her head and a smile, a disturbing smile, graced her face. She suddenly floated down in front of InuYasha and placed her bowl in mid-air, as if she were placing it on an invisible table. She placed her hand in front of the sleeping half-demon and closed her eyes briefly.  
  
"So that is your fate.....Master will not be happy..." she said, a slow smile growing in a creepy way.  
  
She leaned her face closer and put a protective hand on her bowl before suddenly, amber eyes met her white ones.  
  
He pulled out Tetsusaiga on one smooth motion and caused the branch to sway. Tamashii frowned and floated up into the air, quick enough to see the rest of the party stirring and getting out of bed.  
  
InuYasha jumped down from his tree, in front of Kagome and the rest of the group getting up and moaning at the fact that their sleep was disturbed.  
  
"Who the fuck are you" InuYasha growled out placing Tetsusaiga in front of him in a menacing way.  
  
"Heh heh my name is not of importance now, though if you must know, its Tamashii" Tamashii said in her child-like tone. She suddenly snapped her pale fingers and ropes that glowed a golden light wrapped themselves around the whole group and caused InuYasha to drop Tetsusaiga which transformed back to it previous, rusted form.  
  
Tamashii giggled like and little girl and brought a hand up in front of her mouth.  
  
"Now be a good puppy and don't struggle"  
  
InuYasha growled and tried to sink his claws into the weird ropes, but in the process got electrified.  
  
"I told you not to struggle, my 'Soul Ropes' are as strong as your affections are silly puppy!" she said in an I-told-you-so voice as she waggled her finger.  
  
Suddenly and electric shock went through the rest of the group who fell to their knees and caused Kagome to cry "INUYASHA!"  
  
Tamashii snapped her attention to the whimpering girl and floated down in front of her. She winced as Tamashii's eyes seemed to peer into her soul.  
  
"So you're the priestess Kagome, reincarnation of that un-dead priestess my master does not like no he doesn't" Tamashii said as she cocked her head once more.  
  
InuYasha got up unsteadily to his feet and did his best to try to free himself and get to Kagome. Another shock went through him and he fell to the ground once more.  
  
"Wench! What do you want with us?!"  
  
Tamashii watched the twitching half dog-demon and smiled as she floated back up into the air above them.  
  
"You will find out soon puppy"  
  
She let her bowl float again once more and it glowed brighter. She pointed two fingers at both Kagome and InuYasha and sent bright golden light-like strings at them both. They hit them and caused InuYasha and Kagome to go numb, the lights remained connected to Tamashii's fingers and sudden orbs came floating up the light like cords from both InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked on in astonishment and Shippo let his eyes get as big as saucers.  
  
"Houshi-sama(monk), what is happening?"  
  
"It seems like she is taking a part of their souls"  
  
"What?!" Shippo cried silently.  
  
The lights finally reached Tamashii's bowl and blended into a silver light, and then to a pure white light.  
  
"I hope you enjoy meeting your son, InuYasha!" Tamashii cried out to him in a child-like giggle.  
  
A sudden white light enveloped the whole clearing, knocking everyone out and Tamashii disappeared, leaving a little boy directly on the ground that was directly under where she was floating.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yea a short first chapter, but they will get longer I promise!!  
  
Next chapter up next Friday and I have an itch to write it now ^_~* 


	2. Genko

Disclaimer: I have yet to own InuYasha ::Sad sigh:: but I DO own Tamashii and Genko ^_^  
  
Yay! Second chapter ::does a dance::  
  
This one will be a blast...I hope lol  
  
Now here are your reviews!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*=receives cookie *~*~*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn peeked over the tree tops that surrounded the clearing that the gang resided in for the night. Kagome was the first to wake to the sounds of soft sniffling; she sat up and rubbed where those ropes of Tamashii's cut in. she winced when she opened her eyes at the blinding dawn that was quickly rising in front of her.  
  
"Mama.....Mama...."  
  
Kagome looked in front of her and she saw a boy that looked four or five, she couldn't tell but he was curled up and crying out for his mother.  
  
Kagome glanced around and found that she wasn't the only stirring, InuYasha was already sitting cross-legged and rubbing the back of his head and mumbling curses under his breath.  
  
"Mama....Mama...!"  
  
Kagome finally crawled over to the little boy cautiously.  
  
She took a good look at him and saw that he had silver hair to rival InuYasha's, he also had his ears and were currently laid against his head in fear; he was dressed in a red kimono that resembled InuYasha's as well.  
  
"Mama....Mama...!" he cried out again, his voice was quivering and he seemed to be very afraid of something.  
  
She placed a hand gently on his shoulder which made him jump up and back away suddenly. Kagome couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed to familiar, a perfect hazel.  
  
"It's alright...." Kagome cooed to him while shuffling a little closer to him.  
  
She noticed that he was sniffing the air like mad and that his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Ma.....ma?" he said leaning a little towards Kagome.  
  
She sat frozen 'did he just call me.....Mama?' she didn't have the chance to answer her internal question for the little boy jumped into her arms and started crying into her front.  
  
"Mama I was so scared!" he cried so pitifully.  
  
Kagome felt her heart melt for the sad boy and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, in a mother-like fashion.  
  
'What am I doing?!'  
  
"Kagome what in all of the hells do you think your doing wench?!" InuYasha yelled as he started approaching her like mad.  
  
"Daddy?" the little boy said as InuYasha kneeled next to her and sniffing like mad as if trying to detect any injury.  
  
InuYasha stopped and looked down at the whelp in her lap.  
  
"What did you just call me runt?" he asked getting close to the boys face and sniffed him as well.  
  
The little boy winced and cowered back to his 'Mama'.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at him while narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
"I'm not your 'Daddy' whelp!" InuYasha growled at the little boy who just hugged Kagome tighter.  
  
"B-but you h-have to be, o-only d-daddy smells l-like t-that" he stuttered.  
  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him; all the while Kagome sat there dumb- founded letting the little boy hug her.  
  
"No son of mine would be a coward" InuYasha said clearly and firmly.  
  
He expected the whelp to just try and hide himself further into Kagome's lap but instead, he released his death grip on Kagome and got up in InuYasha's face.  
  
"How dare you call me a coward!"  
  
"Well your hiding in a woman's lap like a little baby!" InuYasha yelled back at the little boy.  
  
"Well you do! Your even scared of Mama because she can SIT you!!!"  
  
"I DO NOT HIDE LIKE THAT AND IM NOT SCARED OF BEING SA- what did you just say?!" InuYasha said realizing the little boy's words.  
  
He smirked and crossed his arms like InuYasha and even got closer to the older half-demon. "That you're scared of being sat!"  
  
InuYasha picked up the boy by the neck of his shirt and looked at him eye- to-eye.  
  
"How do you know about that brat?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Mama always does that to you when you pick on Shippo and when you call her a bad word on accident" he said gulping and trying to free himself from InuYasha's grasp.  
  
InuYasha started to growl and dropped the boy on his backside.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"What's your name brat?" InuYasha asked narrowing his eyes once more.  
  
"Genko" he stated plainly "but you should know that because you named me!"  
  
"I don't even know you brat!"  
  
"But I'm your son!"  
  
"But how I didn't even......" he blushed "I don't even have a mate!"  
  
"Yes you do! Mama"  
  
"Which is....?!" InuYasha replied trying to play dumb with the boy.  
  
Genko pointed at Kagome whose eyes widened.  
  
"But I can't be your mother...I haven't..." Kagome blushed crimson and stuttered trying to cover herself up.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked over, Miroku limping on his staff and Sango sat upon Kirara who was in her demon cat form as well as Shippo who was still knocked out in Sango's lap.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Miroku asked a little groggily.  
  
Genko explained the whole thing and rolling his eyes at parts when his 'Daddy' and 'Mama' where denying that they were even parents.  
  
Miroku and Sango were trying not to laugh themselves at the little boy that called himself Genko and his little tale.  
  
Miroku finally was able to keep himself under control enough to say.  
  
"Y-you and Miss Kagome have been busy I-InuYasha?!" he laughed.  
  
InuYasha was already pissed and made his way to the monk and many thumps and bangs later, Miroku found himself with about ten lumps and bruises on his head and still laughing his head off.  
  
Genko was originally confused and tugged on Kagome's shirt. "What does he mean Mama?"  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped at the little boy and replied weakly.  
  
"N-nothing"  
  
*~*~*  
  
After everyone calmed down and Miroku stopped making perverted suggestions, they finally were able to analyze this ...problem.  
  
"But how is it possible for my....'son' to even be here?" InuYasha asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't you remember what that demon said last night? 'hope you enjoy meeting your son, InuYasha'" Sango said sitting next to Kagome which currently had a content Genko in her lap.  
  
"Yea but why does the whelp keep calling Kagome 'Mama'?" he asked while huffily tucking his arms into the sleeves of his fire-rat robe and closing his eyes in frustration.  
  
"I'm not sure if you noticed InuYasha but that was another 'light-line' connected to Kagome as well so she must have had to use two souls, both mother and father" Miroku said knowingly.  
  
"But why Kagome?" he asked more to himself than to the others.  
  
"Maybe because you have a child with her" Miroku said perversely.  
  
"Are you looking to be brought to an early grave monk?!" InuYasha asked, very mad while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"But he may have a point InuYasha" Sango added thoughtfully "I've heard of demons, soul demons, but there only legend..."  
  
"So much for the legend" InuYasha added snorting at the end.  
  
"What is in the legend?" Kagome asked interested.  
  
"It is told that the demon can kill off dead souls, control living souls, and give birth to those that are fated to be born" Sango said obviously quoting someone like her father or another one of her comrades.  
  
"So you think that this is the case?" Kagome asked Sango while turning her gaze down to her sleeping 'son'.  
  
"But that doesn't explain on how he knows that the wench can 'sit' me" InuYasha asked gruffly.  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
InuYasha met the ground once more while mumbling the usual curses and about 'getting' Kagome later.  
  
Sango fought the urge to laugh at the 'example' "well....he might have memories that a four year-old would have of their parents, like when they fight and how they punish, how they play and how they call each other on a daily basis"  
  
"So Genko is kind of like from the future?" Miroku asked the telling demon- slayer.  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
Kagome nodded and InuYasha resurfaced from his crater and glared at Kagome for the next five minutes.  
  
Shippo came back with Kirara and noticed that all of the 'adults' were talking and came over, already knowing about the mysterious little boy.  
  
"Is he gonna be my playmate?" Shippo asked while coming over with freshly picked flowers and presenting them to both Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Shippo and I don't know" Kagome replied to her surrogate son.  
  
"Maybe we should take Genko back to Kaede Miroku suggested.  
  
"No we're too close to Naraku, I can feel it!" InuYasha said giving the monk a sharp look.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do with him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Take him along, what else?" InuYasha replied huffily.  
  
"But isn't he too small" Kagome asked looking at the boy in her lap.  
  
"He'll be fine, and its not like he'll be as worse as Shippo, especially if he's my son" he said shifting around a bit.  
  
"So you accept that fact?" Sango asked her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Can't see any other explanation since he smells like me!" he replied casting a angry lok at the demon slayer.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Kagome exclaimed at the half-demon.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Shut-up Daddy I'm trying to sleep!" Genko muttered from Kagome's lap. Everyone sweat-dropped and thought the same thing 'definitely InuYasha's son'.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Unfortunately for the group, they didn't travel at all since the arrival of Genko. Kagome slept in her sleeping bag with now both Genko and Shippo who both fought over which side the other got. Shippo lost due to the fact that Genko adapted InuYasha's ability for hitting Shippo pretty hard on the head. And after Kagome yelled at both boys, they finally went to sleep....except for InuYasha.  
  
He was in fact reclining in the same tree the night before and kept his eyes open, he didn't want an incident like last night re-do itself once more. He felt his attention constantly drawn to Genko and to Sango's words.  
  
'So that bitch from last night, gave me a son....' He mentally sighed 'wonder if she is a part of Naraku, the bastard'  
  
He turned and looked directly down at Kagome and his 'son'; it was still a foreign word to him.  
  
'How did that bastard get that power if its true, to control the souls, that's something only the other world can do I'm sure and I never heard of a demon that can do it, but that demon last night seemed like one'  
  
"Damn" InuYasha muttered into the night, but something caught his attention, a sudden sound of shifting. He looked back down at Kagome's sleeping bag and saw that Genko was awake.  
  
He sighed, obviously annoyed, and leaped down silently out of the tree and looked at the wide-awake boy and narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What are you still doing up?"  
  
Genko cowered under his harsh tone.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and swiftly lifted the boy from the bag and leaped into the tree with him. He remained silent and clutched his 'Daddy's' fire- rat robe.  
  
"Tell me why you're up squirt?"  
  
"Your gonna call me a coward...." Genko sad silently but he nuzzled deeper into InuYasha's robe.  
  
"Unless its stupid" he retorted in a whisper.  
  
"Had a nightmare.....that a spider came and sucked me dry when I was human"  
  
InuYasha arched an eyebrow at Genko 'he has the same fear as me.....'  
  
"Why was that your nightmare?" InuYasha asked; amazingly there was concern easily detected in his voice.  
  
"I hate being human on a no-moon night" he said plainly before falling asleep in InuYasha's lap.  
  
InuYasha shifted uncomfortably and sniffed the air once more.  
  
'Damn that demon did a good job, he smells like he would be one of my children' InuYasha thought before slipping into his usual, uncomfortable light sleeps.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry if it doesn't seem IY/K right now but the fluff is coming but I want to get some things down first. Also we will see an appearance from Tamashii sometime soon and maybe Kikyo as well? ^_~* but I'll tell you, in the Manga after she comes back, he keeps his promise to Kagome and does not go and run to her when she is near by and when they do meet its professional, there like allies now and I feel and think that Kikyo has no intention on bringing InuYasha to hell and maybe try to prod InuYasha in the direction of Kagome? ::shrugs:: I just read the summaries off the internet ^_^**  
  
Till next Friday ^_~* 


	3. The Journey Continues

Disclaimer: do not own InuYasha and company along with the bad guys, except for Tamashii and ::puts on a little high squeaky voice:: cutesy wutesy Genko!!!!  
  
Genko: ::cowers under a table:: s-she's s-scaring me!!! ::points an accusing finger::  
  
Author: no this is scary ::shows him Naraku in a tight red-leather dress::  
  
Genko: ::Shudder::  
  
Author: Third chapter! Yay!!  
  
Now here are your responses!!!  
  
Genko: gotta hide that chocolate....  
  
*~*~*  
  
*=receives cookie!  
  
ClayAikenLover: lol InuYasha's parenting ability hmm.....true true...^_~* *  
  
hunnybear09: I love Shippo too and now he has a playmate....but beware of jealousy bouts lol *  
  
Lord Aries Greymon: ::blush:: oh wow thank-you AND IM HAPPY TO SEE YA BACK!!! it's gonna get better with every chapter and im honored to have a triple review ::blushes once more:: thanks!!! *** ((for all of the three lol))  
  
*~*~*  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn peeked over the horizon and shed some early rays onto the past soundly sleeping group. InuYasha was the first to stir and yawned while scratching a non-present itch behind his ear. He felt a weird weight in his lap and looked down and let all the memories come crashing back.  
  
He sighed, annoyed, and looked at the boy that had his robe in a death grip. He moved to unlatch his robe and felt Genko just grip it tighter. InuYasha softly growled, but not loud enough to wake the soundly sleeping pup. InuYasha tried to wiggle his finger in between Genko's hand and the fire-rat robe cloth but found that the dog-human child had a really strong grip.  
  
'No wonder his name is 'Genko''  
  
InuYasha let his ear twitch in the direction of his sleeping comrades and immediately knew that Kagome, the demon slayer, the cub, and the monk were gonna wake and tease the living daylights out of him for comforting the disgruntled pup. He leaped out of the tree softly next to Kagome's sleeping bag and tried his best to put the pup back where he was the night before but he was too late.  
  
Kagome propped herself on her elbow and brought up a hand to her eye to wipe away any sleep when she found InuYasha hovering above her, Genko in his grip.  
  
She immediately snapped her eyes opened and out of reflex she yelled.....  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Poor InuYasha was thrown to the ground and Genko woke up in his father's out-stretched arms that were thrown up as InuYasha went down. He rubbed his sleep away noticing that he had a bit of his fathers robe in his hand.  
  
Kagome immediately took Genko down and looked him over briefly.  
  
"Are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm fine Mama" he said groggily while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Bitch! What in all the hells was that for?!?!" InuYasha yelled snapping the others from there pre-awakening sleep.  
  
Kagome felt her face flush with anger as she set Genko down who stared absentmindly at the cloth in his grip.  
  
"You better not have been trying to hurt him!!!" Kagome yelled at the half dog-demon in the inch crater.  
  
"I was not!!"  
  
"Then why were you holding Genko out like that!" she retorted.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Kagome made a death glare at the hanyou (half-demon) and stomped off towards the fire ring and started breakfast mumbling to herself that reminded the sleepy Sango and Miroku of InuYasha.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The gang was running through the woods following the scents of demons with potential information about Naraku, the usual, except for the seating arrangements. InuYasha ran silently with the top half of his kimono missing and a little red-claden figure clinging to his back, Miroku ran next to him with a little ball of fur on his back; Sango and Kagome were riding on a flying Kirara with the humorously large yellow backpack balanced between Kagome and Kirara's twin tails, Kagome patching up InuYasha's torn robe with her sewing kit, her usual chore after InuYasha had his robe ripped in battle, in this case this mornings episode with Genko.  
  
Genko was clinging to his 'Daddy's shoulder, silent as the dead which was for some odd reason annoying him. Or maybe it was because he was used to Kagome on his back.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An unnatural wind fluttered thorough the castle that resided in the middle of a dark aura. The wind swept itself into a small tornado right outside of a small room that had a red light glowing through its paper like walls and door. The tornado subsided and there Tamashii stood with her bowl cradled in her grip, she placed a small, pale, hand on the door and slid it open with a little thump.  
  
Naraku sat in the room with one of his elbows gracefully wrapped around his up-right knee.  
  
"I see you have accomplished Tamashii" he said turning his head towards the girl.  
  
"He was fun master" she replied in her childish laughter.  
  
"Hmph, expect more fun Tamashii"  
  
Tamashii let a disturbing smile creep upon her face as she carelessly swirled the contents in her bowl.  
  
"Go forth now and seek out the priestess Kikyo....she shall be your next victim" Naraku said dismissively.  
  
Tamashii bowed wordlessly and turned out the door, down the hall. Kagura was passing when she passed Tamashii who stopped and turned towards her.  
  
"Sister...."  
  
Kagura stopped and turned towards Tamashii.  
  
"So you're the new incarnation?" she asked delicately while whipping out her fan and tapping it against her palm.  
  
"Your soul...is willful...."  
  
Kagura narrowed her eye and brought the now open fan in front of her nose.  
  
"Be patient...."  
  
Tamashii walked off and in another whirlwind, she disappeared.  
  
"What a creepy bitch...."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
The lizard demon reared onto two legs and slashed his other arms around. His brilliant green skin was soon covered in golden slashes that quickly spewed blood; it collapsed on the forest floor.  
  
InuYasha snorted lightly while running the back of his fang across the top of his sheath and slipped it inside the brilliant oak.  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked at the lizard in disappointment.  
  
"What's your problem?" InuYasha intruded as the monk sat down on a fallen branch.  
  
"I was so certain that this one would give us some information on Naraku's whereabouts".  
  
"Well I guess not"  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome walked around the lone village that they came across while journeying. They complained of a giant lizard demon that terrorized them and stampeded over the huts killing everyone in sight. A few survivors were crucially ill so Kagome, Sango, Genko, and Shippo stayed behind to help administer a handy herbal remedy that Kaede taught Kagome many a moon ago.  
  
Sango kept glancing out the door; she insisted that she go with InuYasha and Miroku but they insisted that they didn't need her for this 'small' fry.  
  
"Ya know, it isn't going to help you to fidget" kagome said while taking the green paste with two fingers and spreading it on a little girls open arm wound and wrapping it with some modern gauze.  
  
Sango bit back her tongue and took some bloody rags that were used before for that girls wounds and found a good place to wash them.  
  
She spotted Miroku and InuYasha come out of the forest as she started to scrub the long cloth. They came up InuYasha looking annoyed and Miroku looking disappointed.  
  
"What's his problem?" she asked Miroku arching her eyebrow up at the duo.  
  
"The lizard was another fluke"  
  
"Again?" Sango asked not that surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh" Miroku replied sitting himself next to Sango. "How are things going around here?"  
  
"Kagome and I are elbow deep in injuries so we sent Shippo and Genko to play near the center of the village to keep them out of trouble".  
  
*~*  
  
"Throw it here!" Genko yelled to Shippo; Kagome gave them a 'bouncy ball' to play with while she helped out some villagers and sent them to the center of the village.  
  
Shippo tried to bounce the ball with all of his might to Genko only for him to catch it as easily as if he where rolling it across the ground. Shippo looked exasperated for the younger boy was able to hit him on the head, accidentally, numerous times and not to mention make him run after the ball.  
  
Genko tossed it back and it bounced (again) off of Shippo's head. Shippo turned around, sighing heavily, to go after the ball when he came face- to....well stomache with a rough looking kid. He was dressed in an earth brown kimono that only cam to his knees, his face was dirty and his black hair was drawn into a pony-tail at the base of his neck; he was tossing the ball up and down a smirk adorning his face.  
  
"Ya looking for this?" he chuckled before bouncing the ball off of Shippo's head and catching it with ease.  
  
Shippo started to growl with anger and his tail started to go a little rigid. "Give it back".  
  
"Why should I? Finders keeper's loser's weepers" he chuckled at Shippo.  
  
"Give it back or else!"  
  
"Or else what? You're just a little kid! And not to mention that freak over there looks REALLY pathetic compared to you!"  
  
Genko felt himself start to fill with anger, he immediately heard his mother tell him the old tale 'do not fight back or else your just giving them what they want' but the 'freak' was the last straw.  
  
Genko swiftly pushed past Shippo and launched himself on the much older boy. He curled his small hands into rock-hard fists and started to punch the boy senseless, and with his claws he made the matter worse, cutting the boy slightly with every punch.  
  
Shippo stood there dumbfounded for a moment before trying to pull Genko off of the stupid kid. A few villagers started to gather around the small scene, the women holding hands in front of their mouths and some of the younger kids around Shippo's age started to chant on the fight.  
  
"Shippo! Genko!" a feminine voice called over all the hustle.  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango happened to be passing thorough the center of the village to tend to another injured villager and find a place for the night when they where attracted to the sounds of a scrap and the chants of the young boys.  
  
InuYasha felt himself anger slightly before roughly pushing through the crowd and pulled Genko and the boy apart by the necks of their kimono's. The older boy and the victim of Genko's fists sported a bloody nose and a black eye while Genko had some minor cuts from rolling around in the very dry dirt road.  
  
InuYasha unceremoniously dropped the beaten up boy on the ground and brought walked out of the crowd still holding Genko by the neck of his kimono and Shippo tailing closely behind.  
  
InuYasha dropped Genko on the hard ground as well stooped down to kneel on one of his knees and look the boy in the eye.  
  
"What the fuck was all that about whelp?!" he yelled at Genko.  
  
Genko's face flushed and he crossed his arms while looking down at his ankles.  
  
"Look me in the eye brat!" InuYasha said forcefully grabbing the poor boy by his shoulder and forcing him to look in his eyes.  
  
"......he called me a freak" he said softly before pushing InuYasha's hand off of him and started to walk toward the hut which everyone else disappeared into while InuYasha was....inquiring....him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
awwwwwwwwwwwww poor Genko!!! ::really sad face:: starting to see a slight resemblance? I must admit, writing that part made me feel really bad....  
  
Ah well and oh yea!!! If you're looking for awesome review and stuff like that I would go to www. Ear-tweak .com ((I would take out the spaces)) it has all this really cool stuff and frequent episode updates, like the review on 147-8 ((a fateful love song before we met)) and she is right, those episodes are really a reminder that Kikyo was not always like she is and that the 'we' is InuYasha and Kagome tee hee hee.  
  
Till next Friday ^_~* 


	4. Coming to Face the Facts

Disclaimer: who do I look like? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI?!?!?!? ....I wish.  
  
Author: ::Beams at the computer screen::  
  
Genko: 3 days and counting......she's been like this for awhile  
  
Author: WOW! Such a surplus of reviews in so little time, Im speechless!!!! Let me thank all of you guys for your reviews!!!!  
  
=receives cookie  
  
sesshomaru-luver: thanks!!! ::blush::   
  
lolololol: thankies!!!!!!!!!!!! ::blushes more::  
  
remix-69er: thankies and don't worry! There is but a little fluff in this chapter!!  
  
Mr. P Coat: thankies! Im glad you think that ::blush::  
  
Priestessmykala: thanks!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lord Aries Greymon: wow!!!! You guys are the greatest ::turns as bright as InuYasha's robe:: I feel so loved lol I think this story is gonna be just fine. And did you know that beating the kid till he lost an eye is what made Kaede lose her eye? In a battle with InuYasha lol. You guys are the greatest THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!   
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
Kagome sat, absentmindly stirring a pot of ramen in a shack that the headman of the village allowed them to stay in for thanks of the ridding of the lizard demon and for all the medical attention. The hut was small and shabby but it provided a roof and was quite warm.  
  
About an hour of so ago, Genko appeared in the hut and immediately dug into Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome felt her heart ache for the little boy and let him stay in her portable bed. She placed a bowl of chicken ramen near it, hoping to draw him out but he just ignored it completely.  
  
InuYasha didn't come back in the hut.  
  
Kagome felt worried about InuYasha's sudden disappearance and kept a bowl.....or really a pot, warm for him whenever he came in. everyone else retired, Shippo curling up with Sango since going into Kagome's sleeping bag was out of the question.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt an odd lurch in her stomache. She left the fire ring to the noses of her comrades and exited the hut. She passed sleeping huts and handmade night lanterns before she saw an opening into the forest, and a flash of silver and red.  
  
Kagome approached the tree silently  
  
"Why are you out here?" InuYasha's harsh tone sounded out as Kagome reached the tree.  
  
"Why didn't you come in for some food?"  
  
"I needed to think"  
  
"And I worried about you"  
  
InuYasha turned his gaze to the teenager from the future. Kagome sighed at his mean glare that adorned his face.  
  
"Please come down?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
'Grunt'  
  
"Sit!"  
  
'KABOOM'  
  
InuYasha lifted his face from his crater and looked her in the eye, his eyes flashing with the usual anger when he was sat.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees next to him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"What did you tell Genko?"  
  
"What's it to you?" he asked quirkily.  
  
"He's just really depressed; he took refuge into my sleeping bag and won't come out"  
  
"He'll get over it"  
  
"No he won't, InuYasha he's only a little boy!" Kagome argued raising her voice a little.  
  
"So was I-"InuYasha felt his face flush as he realized what he just said "Keh!"  
  
Kagome tried to catch InuYasha's gaze as he raised himself from the pit and sat in a cross-legged position, his arms retreated in the bright red sleeves of his haori and Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder.  
  
"All I want to know is why Genko got into a fight with that boy and is now depressed!"  
  
"The whelp called him a freak! Ya happy now?!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback, at most she thought he took something of his but name calling.  
  
"so your surprised? Better get used to it, the boy hasn't even gotten the full thresh-hold of the bullying he's gonna face" InuYasha said slowly drifting off into a sadly calm tone "he's gonna be shunned, bullied, and teased, it's your cost for being born half demon and half human...."  
  
Kagome felt her heart start to ache not just for Genko but also for the half-demon in front of her, was that what happened to him at such a young age? She already knew that he had a difficult past; dealing without his mother, but the constant teasing and talking behind his back was something that didn't settle with her well and something she didn't understand at first.  
  
Kagome felt herself move next to InuYasha's side and lean her head on his shoulder lightly and let her eyes half close. InuYasha went rigid at the feel of the light pressure but soon relaxed as he felt a hesitating hand rub his forearm in a comforting way.  
  
Kagome fell asleep like that and InuYasha was burdened with the duty of bringing her back to the hut without waking her. He entered the hut and tried to place her in her bag but found a pair of eyes looking at him in the darkness.  
  
"Get out of there kid" InuYasha said in a commanding whisper.  
  
Genko quietly obliged and moved to the side so InuYasha could slip Kagome in without waking her. Genko placed the blanket over his 'mama' and cuddled into her side.  
  
InuYasha watched Genko, who stared back at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Get to sleep runt"  
  
Morning came in bright yellows and dark oranges as the sun rose over the horizon. Kagome woke with Genko snuggled into her side sucking his thumb happily. Kagome sat up and saw InuYasha gone, Miroku and Sango stirring. Shippo was up and about putting twigs and such into the small fire. Kagome rubbed her eye with one of her fists and looked down and Genko with a sad smile. She remembered last night's conversation with InuYasha and found herself remembering the intimacy she gave him. She was starting to dread InuYasha's return in fear of some lame comment or something that would make her heart ache.  
  
InuYasha entered the hut and threw some logs that he was gathering on top of the poor Kitsune (fox-cub) who popped his head from the small wood pile and stuck his tongue out at InuYasha. He sat down and Sango and Miroku were preparing cold breakfast (fruit from the village head man), InuYasha didn't look kagome directly in the eyes and Genko was shyly getting out to help get wood off of Shippo.  
  
They ate in silence and Genko finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to hit that guy, but he was a bastard so I had too...."  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha and the ground were becoming good friends by the rates that Kagome was sitting him.  
  
"Whatcha' do that for?!?!?!"  
  
"You don't curse in front of Shippo and Genko anymore they're picking up your language!!!!!"  
  
Let's just say that everything went back to normal after that....  
  
Kagome and the others finished doing a final round around the village while InuYasha took Genko and Shippo to the forest to find some meat for the rest of there meals that day.  
  
"HI-YA!" Genko cried while trying to catch a fish in the brook. He jumped feet-first and got water all over his haori; the fish got away.  
  
InuYasha was fighting the urge to laugh at the boys pathetic attempts.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" Genko asked himself standing waist deep in the three-foot deep brook putting his fists on his hips and glaring at the water beneath him.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't jump in the water?" Shippo tried to answer for him but it wasn't good enough.  
  
"Nuh-uh, I'd seen daddy do it plenty of times and he catches fish...."  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes at the boys 'memories' and joined the two in the water feeling this sudden urge to teach them.  
  
"Ya gotta take your claws, twerp, and stick them through the back...." InuYasha sought the water for a perfect fish and took a swift stab; he withdrew his hands, the fish's blood slowly leaking down his hand and brought it to the boy's faces "see?"  
  
"Yep!" Genko cried happily as InuYasha rolled his eyes again and exited the water while throwing the fish in the little basket that one of the village women lent them for Kagome and Sango to clean later.  
  
After another half hour of fishing, Genko finally caught two nice size fish when Shippo got three.  
  
"That's not fair! You were using your fox fire to draw them!"  
  
"All's fair in food and fish!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome told me that......I think that's how it goes....."  
  
InuYasha took them and was amazed, he was expecting at least a fish from Genko, but from Shippo, he wasn't too sure.  
  
InuYasha, Shippo and Genko, found Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara in the hut and packing.  
  
"The headman asked us to leave for the comfort of the village" Miroku told InuYasha's confused face.  
  
"What?! Why in hell....?"  
  
"We didn't want to press the matter" Sango said simply, while tying her bulging pack to her back.  
  
"Keh!" he replied and gave the fish to Kagome who wrinkled her nose at the bloody fish and wrapped them in 'plas-tick rap' as she called it.  
  
They left the hut, the headman bowing to them in thanks. Genko walked beside his mama and stared at the dirt ground as they bowed back and headed for the road leading out of the village.  
  
They were passing the last house at the end of the row....when a tough voice called out.  
  
"Bye freak!" Genko's face reddened and he turned around to find the bully from the day before, bandaged up, but was still poking fun at him. Genko was about to repeat the past, and started towards the boy when InuYasha grabbed the back of his robe and thrusted him into Kagome's arms where he burrowed closer to her mama.  
  
"Ya know I'm starting to get sick and tired of hearing your voice brat" he said nonchantly to the kid.  
  
"heh. Surprised after the whopping I gave the freak earlier that you would stick up for him"  
  
InuYasha felt his blood boil with anger at the kid, he knew Genko and Shippo where probably uncomfortable and that was running through his mind.  
  
"Ya know what brat? Freaks grow up to be me and" he cracked his knuckles "unless you want me to send you home with a couple more bumps and bruises, I suggest you run now" he said in a deadly calm.  
  
The kid eyes InuYasha's claws and started walking back into the little nestle of huts.  
  
InuYasha looked back at the group to find everyone, especially Kagome, beam at him.  
  
"Keh! What are all of you lookin' at?!" he turned and walked a little ahead of everyone; Genko remained beaming at his 'Daddy' well into the night.  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! The last part made my heart swell!!!!! And isn't InuYasha starting to act just a little more...fatherly? all will be answered next Friday!!!  
  
Till then 


	5. Mishappenings

Disclaimer: sorry you got the wrong address, try sending it to Japan   
  
Author: hey guys I don't know what fanfiction.net's problem is...but for some odd reason my formatting was messed up so I apologize if the last chapter was hard to read, im gonna try to find out a way to fix it then re- post that chapter.  
  
Now....here are your responses!!!:  
  
=receives cookie  
  
sesshomaru-luver: lol thanks soooo much!!! And of course Ill recommend your story   
  
Bishie Chaser: oh wow! ::blush:: thanks!!!   
  
Tanya: Really?! Oh wow ::blushes deeper:: and I always finish my fan fictions! And yea....Genko is cute! ::tweaks his ear::   
  
Inuyashaguy: thanks for your review!!!   
  
Lord Aries Greymon: lol ::Tries to imagine InuYasha power up:: lol thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!!! And to return the favor my real name is Heather Thompson thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!!   
  
To keep my promise to one of my reviewers, check out 'Times of Change' by Sesshoumaru-luver!!!  
  
"=talking  
  
'=thinking  
  
Night befell the group after three long days of traveling from that village, so far they hadn't seen hair nor hide of clues that would lead them to Naraku which was testing InuYasha's already stressed nerves.  
  
And I guess the bad luck was spreading.....  
  
The group sat around the blazing, warm fire, eating the skewered fish that InuYasha, Genko, and Shippo caught, and it was a small, yet hearty meal. Kagome was searching through her pack as Sango added the dirty 'pay-per' plates from the Japanese high school girl's time to the fire while Shippo and Genko were fighting over the unfortunate fish that were forced to share.  
  
"Bad.....very bad...." Kagome cursed at her bag.  
  
"What's the matter Miss Kagome?" Miroku addressed her from his meditation at her un-expected outcry.  
  
"Heh....heh.....turns out we're out of fish......heh" Kagome told the monk, a sweat drop forming on the side of her face.  
  
"W HAT?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"it seems like, with the arrival of Genko, that there wasn't enough food to go around so unfortunately, to keep the healthy amount of servings, we ran out of food quicker than we planned" Kagome told the Hanyou(half-demon).  
  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes and sighed with the air of annoyance. "Fine I'll go hunting in the morning".  
  
"Why don't we just go back to Kaede's?" Kagome inquired timidly.  
  
"I told you I'll hunt"  
  
"But you can't guarantee that you will be able to get us enough food for seven?"  
  
InuYasha glared at her from across the fire.  
  
"I 'm not doubting your ability to hunt InuYasha but it's a lot of food to gather, and I haven't got your senses but I haven't heard a cry of an animal since we left that village" Kagome tried to reason with him.  
  
"Keh! Fine, but when Naraku gets away don't come bawling to me!" he got up and leapt into a near-by tree scoffing and growling.  
  
"He really doesn't want to go back to the village does he?" Sango inquired to no one in particular.  
  
"Guess so" Kagome replied as she turned and added more kindling to the fire as Genko came to snuggle in her lap. Shippo glared at him and retreated to Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
Kagome glanced down at the little dog-eared boy and gave him a kind, lopsided smile. He grabbed her uniform top and stuck his free thumb in his mouth. She stoked his silver locks once and received him snuggling further into her lap. She smiled and felt this motherly instinct in her that wanted her to keep him happy....though she was confused.....she saw him just like Shippo which was almost like a son to her.....but this boy....was technically her REAL son. She glanced up at InuYasha who was looking at the distant stars. She felt an urge to go and join him....but she didn't want to pester him, she carefully opened her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb Shippo, and slid herself and Genko, into the bag.  
  
They arrived in the village mid-day and found Kaede's hut empty. Genko immediately took in the weird smells and leaned over a pot that seemed to be filled with morning stew.  
  
"We're leaving in two days" InuYasha told them in a commanding tone.  
  
Kagome sighed and felt disappointed some how.....she was sort of hoping to head home for her homework, and catch up with her present-day friends. She suddenly felt a tugging near the rim of her skirt and found Genko was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Mama, where is Kaede-Obaa-san?" (Respective address to an elderly woman, kinda like grandma)  
  
"She's probably scouting the area for demons" she told him before taking her handy matches out of her pocket and went to light the half-burnt wood in the hearth to make the hut a little more welcoming.  
  
"But Daddy does that" Genko said, cocking his head to one side automatically reminding Kagome of an interested puppy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Every morning Daddy gets up and scours the area for demons and kills them, you would never let me go"  
  
Kagome blinked at the boy and remembered what Sango said about him having 'memories' of what his parents would have done on a regular basis. Kagome smiled and gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Kaede does it now" she said kindly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Kagome saw Sango taking out a thin hide, dragging it down the boomerang and Miroku retreating to the back of the hut looking for more firewood, Shippo was taking the long wooden spoon and with great pride stirring the stew. Kagome looked around for InuYasha and found him missing.  
  
"Sango, watch them for me?"  
  
"Sure Kagome-chan"  
  
Kagome exited the hut and walked past some silent huts that had women, young and old, doing their daily chores.  
  
'Men must have gown with Kaede'  
  
After walking around the village twice, seeing nor hair or hide of her favorite half-demon, she headed back to the hut. She was about to pull back the reed door flap before noticing the shrine steps.  
  
'Maybe he went up there.....'  
  
She started walking up the long steps and found that they were almost exactly as long as her steps that led up her own family's shrine.  
  
She looked around and let her eyes grazed over some of the priestesses of the past grave's and Kikyo's. It was so silent, and calm, but and eerie calm that came with a spiritual shrine. She looked to the tree tops of the trees and finally found InuYasha sitting in the tree closest to Kikyo's grave. She felt a weird unsettling feeling over-sweep her; it wasn't usual for InuYasha to recline here.....  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
He snapped his head towards her, his gaze hard, but it softened suddenly.  
  
He felt her heart pound at his gaze and was now very concerned... he only looked at her like that twice.....when he pushed her down the well and when she resurfaced from the well after retrieving the jewel fragment from the well and she went and hugged him, and after there.....intimate moment in Kaguya's castle.  
  
(A/n: the 'intimate moment' was the kiss and aftermath in the 2nd IY movie, if you wish for a picture or a summary, go to (chibiexplosion . com / InuYasha) under "image gallery" and under "second movie"((take out the spaces)  
  
"InuYasha?" she asked again uncertain. She felt herself subconsciously walk towards him.  
  
He watched her, never adverting his gaze from her eyes as she climbed the tree and settled herself next to him, tucking a bit of her hair behind an ear.  
  
"What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked her voice soft.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You've never came here before..."  
  
"What's it to you?!"  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked InuYasha back with worry in her eyes, what was wrong with him? She wanted to ask that question but she knew he would just put stronger barriers around his feelings, though she didn't just want to leave him alone and give in.  
  
"You really didn't want to come back, did you?" Kagome finally asked after the uncomfortable pause.  
  
"It's alright" he grunted, turning from her.  
  
Kagome had a feeling that she was gonna loose this battle.  
  
"Why is it that everything happens to us?" InuYasha asked in a soft, off- handed voice.  
  
Kagome looked at him with surprised eyes "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like having that hell-damned incarnation of Naraku's put Genko in our care"  
  
"Is he really a burden to you?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing and one of her eyebrows arching.  
  
"Keh! We ran out of food didn't we?"  
  
"Still you expected to abandon him in the woods?"  
  
"Didn't stop others from doing that to me!"  
  
A thick blanket of silence covered the area, not even a bird chirped.  
  
Author: yea I know short ::sigh:: but I had to walk home in the hot sun and im not really in the mood for writing a fluffy moment right now lolz ((don't worry be patient!!!)). But to say im sorry, ill give you clips of the next chapter!  
  
::episode preview music plays::  
  
Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, they seemed to be aflame with the passion of abandonment. She scooted closer and took her hand with his.  
  
My, my he does look like InuYasha doesn't he?  
  
Genko landed with a 'thump' as he hit the floor of what seemed to be the well....but for some odd reason, there wasn't any sunlight pouring down on him. He looked up to see an ancient wooden ceiling.  
  
'Stupid brat, running off and everyone thinking I had something to do with it!!!"  
  
Tee hee hee! There are some hints to hold you over for a week   
  
till next Friday!!! 


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: please stop sending the lawyers!!!!  
  
Yay the chapter most of you guys have been wanting for awhile!!! THE FLUFFY ONE!! Though I must warn, it will be short but will slowly progress near the ending of this fan fic, I have the ending already in mind and I have the next three chapters planned out....just need to write them heh ok here I go ::cracks fingers::  
  
HERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
=receives cookie and Genko plushy  
  
(Genko: NOT THOSE AGAAAAAINNNN!!!)  
  
Bishie Chaser: I think you'll be happy with this one, thanks for your review!!!!!!   
  
sesshomaru-luver: oh your welcome!!!!! If you could return the favor I would be most thankful!!! thanks for your review!!!!   
  
Kibethan: I know, but I if have a week to write it than the quality is better thanks for your review!!!!!   
  
LOTRwolf: lol thanks sooooooo much!!!! ::blush:: thank for your review!!!!!!!   
  
KiLaLa, Kagome's Daughter: I'm glad you like it ::blush:: thanks for your review!!!   
  
wow! Thanks everyone!!!!!!   
  
Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes; they seemed to be aflame with the passion of abandonment. She scooted closer and took her hand with his, and started to examine it with a half, glazed, gaze.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
InuYasha went numb when she took his hand and started to rub it with her soft and delicate hands. His heart hurt a little with her words.  
  
"What do you mean?" his voice a deep, rich, whisper. It was rare if he ever talked to her like this.  
  
"It didn't stop them.......because they were cold-hearted......I try to not become such a horrible person as they, because I don't see the different between everyone, whether they be human, half-demon, or full demon. I don't see the difference and no matter what you are....you still have the control of your heart" she brought her gaze up to his glazed one, it immediately reminded her of the time when he was looking to Kikyo, but his eyes didn't consist of that soul-searching gaze......this time.....it was happier.  
  
Kagome felt her heart clench painfully with expectation and she was ashamed of herself for that.  
  
"Your not cold-hearted.......you accept me for what I am......you accept Genko for what he is.....why?"  
  
She felt herself blush at that statement.  
  
"Because...." she said softly, a smile adorning her face "your more than a Hanyou (half-demon) InuYasha, and you mean a lot to me....." she said feeling herself turn a deeper crimson with the thought of letting her tongue slip with her secret that kept her from an extreme heart-break.  
  
InuYasha had his fair share of blushing as well.  
  
"Genko?" he asked keeping eye contact with her.  
  
She smiled "He's like a son to me.....like Shippo sort of......"  
  
InuYasha kept silence overcome them again with an intense gaze that made Kagome's heart flutter with the speed of a hummingbird.  
  
"I mean a lot to you.....?" he whispered out of the blue.  
  
"Yes........"  
  
"You're just saying that-"  
  
"You don't know!" Kagome interrupted his statement and found some tears built in her eyes.  
  
"D-don't c-c-cry!" InuYasha suddenly said smelling the horrible tang of salt that always made him feel guilty.  
  
"You don't understand........" her eyes suddenly went dead as she retreated to her thoughts.  
  
'He.......doesn't return-'  
  
Kagome gasped all of the sudden and she felt large and warm arms encircle her fully, pulling her into InuYasha's lap and pressing her against his chest in the most loving embrace he ever gave her.  
  
InuYasha was surprised at his own daring, pulling her into an embrace like that, it was weird though, when he did so.....his heart reached out to her, and went to some level he never felt before.  
  
Kagome felt him hesitantly rest his head on top of hers in a very light weight, tears still running down her face out of confusion.  
  
"Tell me Kagome....what don't I understand?" he asked in a pleading sort of way.  
  
She unconsciously gripped his robe. "I can't say...."  
  
He felt his heart start to grow sore at that but he just hugged her tighter.  
  
She took the opportunity of it and took a deep breath through her nose; she caught the whiff of pine trees and wood smoke.  
  
'Too bad they don't make a cologne of that......it's so calming.....'  
  
"Mama!" a sudden little voice called out.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome froze in the tree, InuYasha carefully and silently letting Kagome go and settle next to him on the branch.  
  
"Mama!!!! Daddy!!!" the boy-ish voice started to drip with the evidence of tears.  
  
Kagome bit her lip uncertainly and slid off the branch, and walked out to the staircase that descended to the village and found Genko climbing awkwardly up the steps, trails of tears running silently down his face.  
  
"Oh Genko!" Kagome exclaimed in a whisper before rushing down to the boy and scooping him up in an embrace.  
  
Genko buried his face into the crook of Kagome's neck and sobbed a little sob before trying to suck it up.  
  
"You were supposed to stay with Sango and the others!"  
  
"I wanted my Mama" he said quite plainly, trying his best to hide the evidence of tears.  
  
"You shouldn't have left the hut!" she repeated to him "and what is making you cry like this, are you hurt?" Kagome asked him, keeping her voice calm.  
  
"No, I wanted my Mama"  
  
"Did you go all over the village?!" she asked him urgently.  
  
He nodded into her shoulder and winced, expecting yells.  
  
"Genko, listen to me good! Do not wander the village by yourself you hear me?!" Genko started to tremble but nodded again.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and hugged him tighter, a wave of guilt washing over her "just don't do that again".  
  
"And quit crying!"  
  
Kagome whipped around and saw InuYasha, his eyes back to there sharpness and his hands hidden in his sleeves.  
  
'Hard to believe that minutes ago he.....' she smiled at him, Genko's tears finally ceasing.  
  
They finally got to Kaede's hut, and by the smell of it, Kaede was home.  
  
Kagome smiled ear to ear as she deposited Genko in InuYasha's unexpected arms and dashed into the hut to say high to the well respected elder.  
  
"Kagome! Child, how have ye been?"  
  
"Great!" Kagome took up a seat next to the elder "you?"  
  
"Normal, I've just been telling Lord Miroku and Lady Sango here of the demon that was plaguing InuYasha's forest, a great centipede" she told her, Miroku winced visibly at the memory of his own experience with a certain centipede.  
  
The flap opened once more and InuYasha marched in Genko on his shoulders flicking his ears with his forefinger and giggling secretly when they twitched with annoyance.  
  
"Oy, brat! Stop that!" InuYasha lifted the boy off his shoulders and unceremoniously dropped him in Kagome's lap receiving a half-hearted glare from Kagome.  
  
"My...." Kaede whispered staring at the boy intently with her one good eye.  
  
Genko stared back at the woman and took delicate sniffs with his nose that wrinkled after a few seconds.  
  
"She stinks" he pronounced before going to play with his hands.  
  
"GENKO!" Kagome exclaimed at him her eyes flashing dangerously with shock. "I'm sorry Kaede-"  
  
"Who are you child?" Kaede asked Genko, brushing Kagome's apology to the side.  
  
"Genko" he said plainly, never looking up from his hands.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly  
  
Genko looked up and Sango immediately went into explanation, since she knew the tale so well.  
  
About a half-hour later they were all still listening to Sango tell the tale and she just finished the part about the village and that boy.  
  
Kaede sat in surprise, her eye a little wider than usual as she gazed at the boy.  
  
"So this Child, is supposed to be ye child?" Kaede asked InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"That's what the incarnation said" InuYasha said gruffly.  
  
"My, my he does look like InuYasha doesn't he?" she more or less asked herself.  
  
Everyone remained silent to the empirical question and Genko shifted under Kaede's gaze, obvious of his discomfort.  
  
Kaede served them the stew that she kept boiling through Sango's tale, it contained of wild fish in its own broth, and served with basil and chives, it was quite delicious.  
  
They all fell asleep after their hearty meal, except for InuYasha, who was too concerned of that afternoon's events, than of her own sleep.  
  
'What did she mean by that I didn't understand....and why won't she tell me?'  
  
He was to sleep in the door way to protect his 'family' and his newfound son....no wait....his new 'son'.....right? He was supposed to be like Shippo...right?  
  
Morning light once again entered the wooden windows of Kaede's hut and waking the group, one by one they got up, stretched and dressed, and as usual Kaede was the first to rise, start the fire and heat up the left over soup. Kagome was putting wood in the chimney when the sudden though struck her.  
  
"Kaede, remember that stash of food supplies I asked you to hold for me?"  
  
"Ay child"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Kaede froze for a minute and sighed heavily.  
  
"Please do not turn anger to me child, but we had a downfall of rain over the past couple of days and......the box that I kept ye food in was swept downstream"  
  
Kagome muttered to herself and placed a hand over her eyes.  
  
"Forgive me child"  
  
"No, no it's ok..."  
  
"Then why are ye moaning?"  
  
Kagome chuckled lightly, but it was cold "I know InuYasha isn't going to like this...."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO HOME?!?!?!" InuYasha's yell sounded over the late morning, just as the village started to get water for their livestock and start weeding the rice field.  
  
"We ran out of food! I have to go back and get necessary's"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I CAN GO HOME IF I WANT TO! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT RAMEN!!!"  
  
Silence sounded and a rumble from InuYasha's throat sounded out, he narrowed his eyes at Kagome and looked pretty mad.  
  
"KEH! Go home, see if I care!"  
  
He huffed and turned his back to her. Kagome gave him a warm smile and nodded gratefully.  
  
"I'll be back in three days"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Kagome leaned down and grabbed her backpack, after glancing at the small crowd that seemed to gather, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bike that was parked against the side of Kaede's hut and started to pedal away towards the path to the well.  
  
Shippo, who was leaning against the barred window and was also giving reports to Miroku, Sango and Kaede, who were keeping shelter as InuYasha and Kagome 'discussed' if she was to go home or not.  
  
"She's gone" Shippo reported and hopped down off the high window to curl up in Sango's lap.  
  
"That was fairly short" Miroku commented as he poured out himself a cup of tea that was bubbling over the hearth.  
  
"And at least she didn't have to beg" Sango added.  
  
"mm-hmm" Shippo added, nodding his head to excess the point.  
  
InuYasha entered the hut, still growling and thumped down against the far wall.  
  
Kaede looked up at him and allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"How long will Kagome depart of us this time?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Um...Inuyasha?" Sango asked uncertainly, her eyes narrowed with suspicion "have you seen Genko?"  
  
"No, should I?"  
  
Everyone stared at him  
  
"Wasn't he outside with you and Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked urgently.  
  
"He was supposed to be in the hut"  
  
"The child wasn't...."  
  
Everyone still kept their eyes on him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Go find him!!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
InuYasha sighed heavily under the piercing gazes and got up and out of the hut.  
  
'Stupid brat, running off and everyone thinking I had something to do with it!!!'  
  
Genko stopped and plopped down behind a bush. He watched his parents fight about his Mama going home....wherever that was and was curious and why his Daddy didn't want her to leave. He silently waited for his daddy to go in the hut and he started following his Mama; running through the thick underbrush and tripping a couple of times over up-lifted roots, keeping and quiet as possible.  
  
She finally stopped at this clearing and was sitting on the side of a well. Genko hid and was wondering on why his Mama was sitting on a well that was, by the smell of it, dry.  
  
He watched her through the leaves as she suddenly slipped off the side of well and into the dark depths.  
  
His eyes widened as he watched her go, he started running towards the side of the well, yelling "MAMA!" as he ran. He didn't stop at the side, but clumsily climbed over the side and toppled in. He closed his eyes wait for the hard earth to hit his small body, he cracked open his eyes realizing he wasn't hitting the ground anytime soon and found himself floating in a weird blue and black water-like aura.  
  
He started to tremble as he saw a white light speeding toward him. He landed with a 'thump' as he hit the floor of what seemed to be the well....but for some odd reason, there wasn't any sunlight pouring down on him. He looked up to see an ancient wooden ceiling.  
  
Author: uh-oh....... Genko found his way to the present.... wonder what's gonna happen!  
  
also, im sooooooo sorry about not updating last week, we had a formal dance and I didn't have enough time to update, please forgive me!!!  
  
Till next week!  
  



	7. Pollution, Shrines, and Cookies, OH MY!

Disclaimer: I wish......  
  
Author: oh wow I feel so loved hee hee so many reviews in one week woooooow!!!! Thanks to you all !!!   
  
Also I noticed that my page and scene breaks aren't appearing on fan fiction.net, and so to keep you guys from confusion, im going to put (PB) and that will mean 'page break' start of a new scene.  
  
HERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
=receives m&m cookies and a Genko plushie!!  
  
Genko: ::banging head against computer chair::  
  
Kibethan: ::blush:: Im gald you like it thanks for your review!!   
  
LOTRwolf: wow...thanks ::blush::....really? I never noticed.....but he says them both also I hope this chapter makes up for what I did !!! lol thanks sooooooo much for your reviews!!!!   
  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn: hee hee lol I kno I hate it when ytour parents kick you off the computer!!! Gahhh!!! Thanks soooo much for your reviews!!!  
  
Fourth Child of Destiny: ::Blink blink:: lmao!!!!!!! Really? ::blush:: thanks for the review and the compliment!!!   
  
Bishie Chaser: hee hee I am I promise lol thanks for your review!!!!  
  
Lord Aries Greymon: thanks, I was hoping I wouldn't get all of you guys upset about the non-update, trust me I hate authors notes but I didn't want to leave you guys a blank. I like them well, it keeps my brain jogging for more evil twists lol. Thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!  
  
sesshomaru-luver: thanks!!! And thanks again for your review!!!  
  
Hye-Min: thanks so much, I was going for unique lol thanks for your review!!!  
  
Fruitpeach: ::blush:: thanks for your reviews!!!  
  
InuYasha/Alexa: HIIIII ALEXA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!!!   
  
Gokan: im glad you like it and ill write till I see It done lol thanks for your review!!!  
  
Marryinelmo: I know and I feel bad BUT IT WAS SUCH AN AWESOME MOOOOOVVVVIIIIEEE R/HR ALL THE WAY!! Thanks for your review!!! And I hope you like the movie lol   
  
Inugurl14: thanks and did you like it? I did GO R/HR !!!! thanks for your review!!  
  
Genko stared at the wood ceiling while rubbing the back of his head in confusion and out of habit.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Genko took a big sniff and clapped his hands in front of his nose, his eyes watering from the stench of fumes and pollution.  
  
'It stinks, and where is Mama?!'  
  
Genko looked around the well and found an old rope ladder that hung a little ways up and leaded up and over the well wall. Genko sighed and held his breath as he unsteadily got to his feet and reached for the frayed rope ladder. He sloppily placed his foot on the first step and pulled up, he reached for the second and found that he was getting dizzy and slipped and toppled back to the floor. He shook his head and found that it was better if he breathed in the stench. He climbed up the first step again and got over the edge of the well. He looked around and found bones of animals littered the ground next to it and it gave him the chills.  
  
"Mama?" he cried out in a small voice that seemed to echo throughout the well house, from the high ceiling to the smallest of corners.  
  
A sudden 'THWAK' made him jump and hide behind the other side of the well.  
  
A boy that looked no older than Shippo entered the well-house. Genko narrowed his eyes at him and found that he smelt like his mama.  
  
"Buuuuuyo" the boy called and sighed, annoyed, as he walked down the steps, "Come here cat!"  
  
Genko was contemplating on coming out behind the well....but he didn't really have a choice.  
  
"Buyo!" the boy came behind the well, Genko's and his gazes held for a moment before.....  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"WAHHHHHH you hurt my ears!!!"  
  
The boy blinked at him and took in his appearance.  
  
"Inu-no-nii-chan?(dog brother)"  
  
Genko blinked up at him and felt his ears prick. Suddenly the boy pulled him up by his hand and went running into a house that sat not so far away from the well house; he opened a glass wall and ran into a room that stunk of something sweet.  
  
"Mama! Mama!"  
  
A tall woman with really short black hair and chestnut eyes dressed in a yellow top with matching shirt and a white apron emerged from an arch-way.  
  
"What's wrong Souta?" she asked urgently approaching her youngest child.  
  
"Inu-no-nii-chan(dog brother) SHRUNK!" he exclaimed pulling Genko from behind him and brandishing him to his mother.  
  
She took a long look at him, her eyes growing wider with every passing second. Then suddenly.....she reached forward and tweaked both his ears.  
  
Poor Genko blinked stupidly and shook his head like a wet dog would to get dry. The woman and the boy she called Souta looked at him.  
  
"I'm not my daddy im Genko!!!" he suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Genko?" they both asked simultaneously.  
  
Genko huffed and went into a cross-legged position, lightly growling in frustration.  
  
"How did you get here Genko?" the woman asked gently.  
  
Genko fidgeted under her kind, yet penetrating gaze.  
  
"I followed my Mama"  
  
"Oh?" she asked, her face betraying her puzzlement.  
  
"Through that well...thing..." he continued, ignoring her confusion.  
  
"The well?!" the woman and Souta exclaimed simultaneously  
  
Genko nodded his head rapidly.  
  
"But...how?" the woman asked, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
Genko shrugged "I followed my Mama"  
  
"Your 'Mama?'"  
  
Genko nodded again; even though they were strangers to him....he felt that he could trust them with this information, also the fact that they both smelt of his mama also helped.  
  
"But I thought Kagome and Inu-no-nii-chan(dog-brother) where the only ones who could go through the well!"  
  
The woman nodded once more and bit her lip in thought for a moment.  
  
"Genko....who is you mother?" she asked again gently.  
  
Genko arched his eyebrow for a moment and was about to answer when he heard the faint sound of glass hitting wood and his mother's smell following shortly.  
  
"MAMA!" he cried out, turning from Souta and the woman and running towards his mother's scent.  
  
PB  
  
Kagome only came inside after she found her grandpa struggling under a box which seemed to hold antique samurai armor. It took her awhile to help him put the box on the highest shelf and to help her grandpa get the feeling back into his arms.  
  
When she entered her seemingly peaceful home, she was looking forward to an early lunch; she didn't expect to find Genko yelling his name for her and wrap himself around her knees.  
  
"Genko?! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, gently prying Genko from her legs and going down to his level, holding his hands and looking at him surprised, and shocked, into his eyes.  
  
"After you and Daddy had that fight I followed you to that dry creepy well- thing and 'Souta' found me and he and that woman keep questioning me mama!" he said in one breath.  
  
Kagome felt a sweat drop on her forehead and dread her heart.  
  
"You talked to Souta....and my mother?!"  
  
"....I think so...."  
  
A small cough alerted both Kagome and the young half-demon. Kagome found her mother looking at her with raised eyebrows and an unsure smile on her face with her brother hiding behind her.  
  
"Um....hi Mama......heh....."  
  
"Kagome.....would you bring yourself and Genko to the kitchen so we can all talk?" she didn't sound angry but she definitely wanted a long....very long....explanation.  
  
Kagome nodded numbly and scooped up her 'son' who automatically nuzzled deep into her and kept an alert eye on his Mama's Mama.  
  
PB  
  
A timer was doing a repeated 'tick, tick, tick' and the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air of the small kitchen. Kagome (with quirks and interruptions from Genko) were explaining the existence of the young boy. Kagome's mother had her face in her hand which was leaning on the kitchen table.  
  
"So......you and your friends where attacked by a spirit demon....and it summoned the unborn sprit of your future son.....and gave him a body....."  
  
Kagome nodded while absent-mindly twiddled with Genko's silver locks.  
  
"Yea that about sums it up"  
  
Her mother kneaded her forehead that was lying in her palm and tried to sort things out. It wasn't like she wasn't used to having weird things happening to her daughter but this by far was the weirdest...yet interesting, and the most unexpected to say the least.  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip and she saw her mother doing some serious thinking. It was rare for her mother to get this worked up, after all she told her mother about most of her adventures in the warring states era (minus the near-death experiences, the kidnappings, the constant exposure to evil), so this couldn't be as weird as some of her battles with her friends.  
  
Though unbeknownst to Kagome, her mother wasn't thinking about the weirdness of the situation, oh she admitted that this was the king of all of her more.....interesting.....situations but she was more worried of the fact that this child Genko.....was fate, that this child had come form another time and was being exposed to his premature parents at an unlikely time nonetheless! Not that she thought that her daughter couldn't handle it, her school required a child course for her grade level and she passed with flying colors, but the fact that this event could ruin her daughter's future, was more important to her.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts were pulled out of their reverie and she gave her daughter a weak smile.  
  
"So im guessing you want me to baby-sit him when you go to school in the morning?" she asked a little jokingly.  
  
Kagome smiled at her mother and was glad that she wouldn't be upset for some reason.  
  
"Yea....that would be great...."  
  
"Well then..." she paused and smiled at Genko who was seriously confused by the mood, not to mention the smells "how about you help me bake some cookies?" she said in what reminded Kagome of, a grandmother to her grandchild. Genko cocked his head in a cute way that made both Kagome and her mother resist the urge to go 'aw', Mrs. Higurashi reached over the table and pulled Genko away from Kagome's lap and placed him on the floor; she grasped his hand and led him to the kitchen counter and started showing him some of the cooking utensils and the weird machines necessary for this delicious recipe.  
  
Kagome looked on in amusement as she watched Genko cautiously sniff the spoons and the bowls, 'they only smelt weird' as Genko put it, though he did get a little scared when she showed him the electric mixer and the hot oven.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Genko finally started doing the cooking, Genko mixing the dry ingredients in the large, pink, plastic bowl while Mrs. Higurashi started with the wet. Kagome offered to help Genko, but he insisted on doing it all by himself  
  
It was only a couple of minutes of adding ingredients that Genko was starting to have trouble, after taking down the flour tin, his sensitive nose picked up the scent and he sneezed heavily into the flour and causing it to practically explode and spread around the cozy little kitchen. Kagome had to refrain herself from giggling as Genko stood before her, covered in the white powder, the only thing not startlingly white, was his eyes! Everything else was as white as a cloud. Kagome herself was covered in flour as well, but only on her shirt and her hands which shielded her face from the flour explosion.  
  
"Better go clean him up" Mrs. Higurashi giggled from behind her hand.  
  
Kagome nodded with a large smile to her mother and scooped up Genko to give him a bath.  
  
PB  
  
'Damn! I can't catch a whiff of him!'  
  
InuYasha had been running through his name-saked forest, sniffing madly. He caught Genko's scent next the eastern wall of Kaede's hut and followed it to his forest and through the underbrush of which seemed the young boy trampled through. He lost his scent though when he found Kagome's scent was quickly overpowering his and knew where it lead.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn, damn'  
  
InuYasha suddenly found himself in the well's clearing, and surprisingly.....overwhelmed by both Genko's and Kagome's scent.  
  
InuYasha's nostrils flared with recognition and followed the scent to the edge of the well. He suddenly let out a growl and leaped over the edge of the well and enveloped in the familiar blue and black vortex.  
  
PB  
  
Author: oh boy!  
  
Till next week! 


	8. Bubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: must we go over this again?  
  
Authors note: I feel sooooooo bubbly inside! This story is doing me proud and my goal for it? I wish to try and reach at least 130 reviews to surpass my other record, 129 reviews!!! (CONTEST AT END OF CHAPTER!!!)  
  
HERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
  
= receives cookie and a Kirara plushy!!!!  
  
Inugurl14: lol im glad you liked it   
  
sesshomaru-luver: thanks for your review   
  
orange-InuYasha: thankies for your review (yes I read y0our story lol)  
  
Kirah: um.....I cant exactly answer that with out giving out the purpose of the story heh heh but good observation! Thanks for your review   
  
Bishie Chaser: lol I hope ya like it lol   
  
Lord Aries Greymon: lol your rite!!!!! Lol   
  
LOTRwolf: lol but6 ummmmm don't flame me for this chapter !!! you'll know why!!! Thanks for your review!!!  
  
Hye-Min: hee hee he is ain't he? Lol thanks for your review  
  
Gokan: o' course I will   
  
Kibethan: everyone says that !!! lol but it is true hee hee   
  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn: gladly lol   
  
"IT'S A DEMON!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at the little Genko who was currently clinging the pipes behind the toilet. Kagome followed her mother's advice to give Genko a well earned bath in the baby blue decked bathroom with its fluffy mats and the off-white plastic shower-and-tub, but she was experiencing some difficulties to say the least.  
  
Souta gave her his old secondary pajama's for Genko to use since she asked her mother to wash Genko's kimono, she smiled at the old, worn, Mario brothers pajama's with Mario smacking a running toadstool on the front of the shirt and Luigi sliding down a green tube in the back, topped with old sweatpants to go with the top when he handed it to her; it gave her flashbacks of those treasured memories when they were so young. Kagome filled the tub and put in the pink bubble bath, she ignored the whimpers thinking that it was just his way of reacting to the smell but when she turned around to help him into the tub, she found him in the situation she was now in, him clinging to the porcelain toilet like hell was trying to swallow him up.  
  
Kagome got on her hands and knees and tried her best to fit her way into the back so she could talk to him easier.  
  
"Please Genko? I promise it won't swallow you up"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked pleadingly to the stubborn boy.  
  
He shook his head sending little puffs of flour at her.  
  
Kagome sighed once more and racked her brain, she obviously couldn't sit him, and like she would if she even could! Then it hit her!  
  
"How about ill make you some nice ramen after you're all clean?" she asked slyly while flashing him a bright smile.  
  
Genko was about to shake his head 'no' again when he stopped at the word 'ramen'. He bit his lip sticking one fang out and narrowing his options, go inside that demon and get ramen.... or cling to this other weird demon for the rest of his life.....oh well.  
  
He slowly shook his head yes and pried himself from the toilet. She smiled at the boy and opened her arms to him. He walked to his mother and shivered when he realized she was in front of the water filled 'demon'.  
  
"It's ok" Kagome cooed to him.  
  
"It smells" he stated plainly as he wrinkled his nose as if he just realized the strong smell of strawberries.  
  
"Well, it might smell but it will make you nice and clean" she told the curious little boy and helped him undress. She was immediately reminded on how her mother would make her wash Souta when he was three and she was ten, he also didn't like the tub, even though he didn't think it was a demon, he didn't like the plug and when the water went down it with sucking noises.  
  
Genko clamored over the edge of the tub as Kagome rolled up the kimono and stuffed it down a little rectangular hole in the wall. Genko stared at it puzzlingly as he sunk shoulder deep into the pool of water and large pink, foamy, bubbles.  
  
"That's a laundry chute" she told his confused stare "your clothes go down a little slide to a laundry basket for my mother to wash".  
  
Genko nodded and scooted all the way to the back wall of the long tub, his nose still wrinkled at the nose burning smell of strawberry perfume. His mama was currently rummaging in a cabinet under the small water fall-thing and pulled out a long stick that had a large yellow sponge at one end, and along with that, she had two other bottles filled with what looked like potions the color of mouse eyes.  
  
His mama rolled up her sleeves and picked up the sponge-stick in her right hand; she swirled it around the water so that when she pulled it out, it was a dark yellow and had some pink bubbles on it.  
  
"Turn your back to me" she said in a firm, yet gentle, voice that which Genko automatically obeyed. She gently stroked the sponge up and down over his small, pale back and arms, Genko turned around again and she washed his front and neck. She reached over to her left and pulled out a dark blue cloth and lathered it up with the soap water once again and handed it to Genko so he could wash his legs and feet.  
  
PB  
  
'he's definitely here' InuYasha growled to himself as he leaped out of the well and brought his pointy nose to the dirt bottom of the holy well-house 'he's been here recently'  
  
InuYasha took off out of the well house and to the kitchen door.  
  
PB  
  
"Done!" Genko said proudly throwing the washcloth to the other end of the tub and giving Kagome a toothy grin.  
  
"Nope, your not" Kagome told the wet boy who pouted.  
  
"I spread that smelly gunk all over my body! Isn't that done?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head with a amusing smile on her face.  
  
"No" she reached her hand into the water and it resurfaced with the washcloth in her grasp "You didn't wash your floury face" she smiled to him as she wiped it across his forehead and the rest of his face, avoiding his eyes "and your hair" she finished throwing the washcloth over the side of the tub and reached for the pink potion and squeezed it into her hand.  
  
"That stinks too!" he cried as Kagome lathered her hands up and started rubbing his scalp, careful not to get any suds into his sensitive ears. She grabbed and old kitchen pot that was used to help out with the cleaning of the bathroom and dipped it in the water to rinse his hair.  
  
Kagome smiled "now you're done".  
  
Genko climbed out of the tub and immediately had a towel dropped on top of his head playfully, it was thick and warm and was soon becoming wet with the aftermath of Genko's bath.  
  
"Mama!" Genko cried indulgently as he poked his head through the towel and did a really pathetic glare at his mother. Kagome just laughed at the little boy.  
  
"Now get yourself dry while I drain the tub" she said kindly as Genko disappeared within the folds of the towel and resurfaced; he shook himself like a wet dog.  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch as drops of water rained down on her. She ignored it and dove her hand within the bubbles and the water to tug at the rubber stopper that hung off a chain, connecting it to the nozzle of which the water came out. That was a big mistake.  
  
The water quickly swept itself down the drain and caused a big sucking noise; Genko froze from rubbing his face in the terry cloth and immediately dove behind the toilet once more.  
  
"Genko! Oh im sooooooo sorry!" she told the petrified boy who was currently cowering behind the toilet once more. Kagome waited for the water to drain before she attempted pulling the young boy out from behind the toilet. She finally got him out and helped him into the Mario pajama's to which he wrinkled his nose in annoyance, probably from the smell of mothballs that her brother had to clear them of.  
  
"C'mon Genko" Kagome told him cheerfully and took his small, clawed, hand and led him downstairs to get him his promised ramen.  
  
Kagome and Genko where walking into the kitchen when poor Kagome received her second shock of the day.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BRAT?"  
  
Kagome stared, speechless, at the pissed Half-dog-demon standing in her kitchen.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE AND YOU'RE HERE?"  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled quietly, trying to get the hanyou's (half- demon's) attention.  
  
InuYasha seemed to forget his yelling for a moment and looked Kagome in the eye; his anger quickly failing and was replaced by annoyance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Your mother let me in when she and your little brother went out of the house"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Then what?!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TIME!!!"  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms and let out a 'Keh' "the monk, demon slayer, and old hag wanted me to find Genko after the twerp ran off".  
  
Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose when she felt a tugging at the end of her forest green skirt.  
  
"Mama, can I have my ramen now?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the little boy gently "place yourself at the table and ill make you some"  
  
"Ok!" Genko cried happily, oblivious to the yelling that just took place between his 'parents'.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome as she shifted through her cupboards looking for the instant ramen packets.  
  
"Go home or stay here" Kagome told him simply as she pulled out some oriental flavored ramen, then a though struck her "Actually stay here while I go to school and watch Genko so Mama won't have to do it".  
  
InuYasha flopped himself into a rickety wooden chair that was directly across from Genko "why don't you bring him to that 'school' place of yours?"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Why not?" InuYasha asked coolly.  
  
"I can't bring him to my school, my friends will talk!"  
  
"So, it's your pup!"  
  
"And yours too"  
  
"I'm not the mother"  
  
"And I'm not the father" Kagome retorted shortly.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Kagome sighed at him as she measured out the water and brought it to a boil.  
  
"Alright, if you watch him tomorrow, we'll leave tomorrow evening?" Kagome tried to bargain.  
  
"You sure? I wouldn't want to pull you away from those precious 'tests' of yours" he replied putting the sarcasm on the 'tests'.  
  
"Take it or leave it" Kagome stated plainly.  
  
"Feh, alright"  
  
Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes as she dished out the ramen into three bowls, making sure that Genko got the most for a reward from 'surviving' the tub 'demon'.  
  
PB  
  
Kagome shuffled her loafer-cladened feet across the rough pavement as she clung to the two straps that hugged her shoulders. After the ramen, Souta and her mother came home from the local corner market, her mother and brother were happy to see InuYasha and Souta immediately dragged his 'Inu- no-nii-chan' to his bedroom so they could play his new game, 'Soul Caliber', and Genko, like any idolizing five-year-old, followed his father so he could play too, though she doubted that her younger brother would let the young boy touch the controllers. Kagome, of course, remained downstairs; helping her mother put the groceries away and tidied up a bit before joining the boys in her brother's bedroom, only to find Genko sitting in InuYasha's lap who was thumb-wrestling with the controllers and Genko, cutely, pointing at the screen and random things, asking what they are and pushing buttons to see what they would do.....poor InuYasha lost every game.  
  
Kagome laughed quietly at the memory when she heard the usual shocked voices of her friends.  
  
"KAGOME?!"  
  
Kagome sighed then turned to her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hi Kagome, how's you boils?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I called your house last night, your grandfather told me you sprung up with a nasty case of puss-filled boils" Ayumi told her, sympathy dripping off her voice.  
  
"Uh.....heh.....don't worry about it guys, there gone"  
  
'At least Gramps didn't say I threw out my back again'  
  
PB  
  
'Why....oh god WHY!!!! Did there have to be a pop quiz in Algebra today?!?!?!?' Kagome mentally moaned as she pushed her way through the congested crowd of lagging students after the final bell rang, signaling that classes were over for the day.  
  
'I just want to get home, soak in the tub, and maybe JUST MAYBE take a nap before InuYasha drags me and Genko back through the well' Kagome told herself.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I heard that you failed the pop quiz" Eri told her as she and the other two girls cam running up to Kagome.  
  
'Great how many other people know?'  
  
"Heh, yea I kinda did...." Kagome retorted, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head while she rubbed the back of her skull and putting on a false, sarcastic, smile.  
  
"Maybe we should have a study group?" Ayumi suggested putting a finger to her chin in thought and looking up at the clear blue sky.  
  
Yuka clapped her hands together and the look of a mission adorned her face "that's what we'll do, since Ayumi is the smartest in the class, she can tutor Kagome!"  
  
"What will we do?" Yuka asked her determined friend.  
  
"We'll be there to cheer her on!"  
  
Yuka smiled and giggled at the same time "OK"  
  
"Lets go girls!!!" Eri cried to her friends as she started pushing Kagome down the street.  
  
"B-But guys, T-Today isn't a g-good day!"  
  
"What?" all of her friends stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared Kagome down with an accusing look "Why?"  
  
"Um.....we...have.....company?" Kagome replied weakly.  
  
"You mean that obsessive, two-timing, jealous, jerk of a boyfriend you have?" Eri asked her, tapping her toe and arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Wel-"  
  
"Good then we'll meet him finally!" Eri cried as she continued her pushing all the way up the sets and to were an unsuspecting InuYasha and Genko awaited them.  
  
PB  
  
Author: I know im gonna get yelled at for this cliffy but!!! If I put everything in one chapter that would mean less story and with less story that means less updates and plus this also helps you guys with your imagination for this story! And so you won't start using Tetsusaiga on me....here's a preview!!!  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome wanted to be struck down with a lightning blot at this moment.  
  
"Why did he call you 'mama'?"  
  
"Well...ummm....."  
  
"Kagome...." all three girls started, interrupting Kagome once more.  
  
"We knew you were sick but we never guessed you were PREGNANT!!!"  
  
END OF PREVIEW.  
  
Author: well....heh heh don't kill me!!! And here is my goal! If I get up to 100 reviews ill post two chapters in one weekend? How does that sound! And as a reward! The 100th reviewer will be able to write ONE chapter of my beloved fan fic. If can be anything you want! As long as there are no character deaths, lemons (PG-13 peoples!!!) or couple changes! But I do want arguments, romance, fluff, and little Genko moments! So good luck and spread the wealth!!!! And on another plus side, this is one of my longer chapters! Lol!!!  
  
Till next week!  
  
- 


	9. That Rude, Obnoxious, Selfish, and Total...

Disclaimer: let's see.... Genko, Tamashii, sorry no InuYasha in there!!  
  
A/n: ok, since that excruciating (I hope not) cliff hanger I left you guys with last chapter, you get your conclusion lol (I kind of think you guys already knew that lol) so ::plays 'next episode music from InuYasha:: here it is but first!!!  
  
REPLYS FROM OUR SPONSORS!! (AKA me lol)  
  
PB - Everyone receives cookie and Genko plushy since my astrics don't show.... -  
  
fruitpeach: Gladly!!!   
  
Kibethan: you really think my story is good to wait for ::blush:: thankies sooooooo much and I hope this chapter wont let you down!!!  
  
Inuyashaguy: I hope you like it!!!  
  
Chibi Senshi of Saturn: well....... I might cut it down in august....since im an 'evil camp aide' at my local GS camp but I hope you like this chapter   
  
BloodyKitsune: you said it!!  
  
Hye-mMin: yea he definitely would ::smile:: but you'll have to wait and see, and I hope there is enough of a mother/son bond between Kagome and Genko   
  
sesshomaru-luver: really? Lol thanks for your review!!  
  
orange-InuYasha: he's 4 ½ lol but yea he is four years old lol ::sheepish grin:: but he does act beyond his years doesn't he? Lol  
  
LOTRwolf: thanks, im glad you liked it. Yea my brother was playing Soul Caliber at the same time as I was writing, and since the computer is right next to the tv I thought it would fit in lol. ::ducks head:: lol im updating! Im updating!  
  
Bishie Chaser: the last chapter seemed to be a real shocker lol, I hope this one is too .  
  
PB  
  
"I want mama" Genko stated plainly.  
  
InuYasha and Genko where lounging around in the living room at the moment, earlier they ate, played with Buyo, ate some more, took naps, played with Buyo, 'explored' the house, and played with Buyo.  
  
"She's not gonna be home for awhile" InuYasha blankly told the bored boy.  
  
"I want mama"  
  
"Well you can't have everything you want"  
  
Genko stuck his tongue out at his father.  
  
'Keh'  
  
InuYasha glared at the impatient boy who was laying stomache down on the dark blue sofa, his head laying on his crossed arms and his ears twitching every now and then. InuYasha stopped glaring at him and bit his lip; he was contemplating finding the hiding Buyo when four scents reached his nose. The familiar calming scent that was Kagome and three scents that smelt like Kagome's bath soaps that she and Sango always bathed in when they went for a dip in the hot springs.  
  
"Genko stay here" InuYasha told the bored boy, seriousness dripping in his tone.  
  
Genko looked up at his father with wide and confused eyes but nodded anyway.  
  
InuYasha put a tentative hand on Tetsusaiga before making his way towards the back door of which Kagome's and the other three scents were coming to. InuYasha put his back against the wall and now had his grip firmly placed upon his demonic sword, he smelt the scents getting stronger as they were drawing nearer, he heard all the shrieking mutters of the girls and the mutters were so fast he couldn't understand them, but he watched as the knob on the door turned, he braced himself as he was about to un-sheath his precious sword and rescue Kagome but....  
  
'BAM!!!!!'  
  
InuYasha had the hard, oak, door smashed into his body, his face receiving a full frontal.  
  
"Uh...why don't you guys go upstairs to my bedroom?" InuYasha faintly heard, along with the ringing tones coming from his ear, Kagome's voice tell the other three scents.  
  
The girls gave Kagome a simultaneous 'ok' and scampered of to Kagome's bedroom.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she slowly closed the door and found InuYasha, sporting a slightly squashed nose, glaring at her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry InuYasha....but what were you doing behind the door?"  
  
InuYasha let his eye give a twitch.  
  
"I smelt three foreign scents with you......"  
  
Kagome blinked then giggled "oh you mean you smelled my friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Kagome gave him a weak smile then got serious.  
  
"Keep yourself and Genko OUT of trouble while my friends are here got it? And if they decide they need to get to the kitchen or whatever, AVIOD THEM AT ALL COSTS!!!"  
  
"What for?" InuYasha asked, lowering his voice and keeping his glare steady.  
  
"They don't know about demons and I don't exactly want to explain why I have two half dog-demons in my house and why they are dressed in feudal clothes so please?" Kagome explained in one breath and ending with a puppy dog pout, her hands clasped in front of her chest.  
  
InuYasha let his eye twitch once more.  
  
"Feh! Whatever"  
  
"Thank-you InuYasha" Kagome exclaimed while giving him and large, toothy smile.  
  
InuYasha gave her another 'feh' and walked back into the living room as he heard Kagome walk up the stairs to those freaky girls. PB  
  
As he closed the door separating the hall from the living room, he found Genko, now standing on the couch with his ears and nose twitching like mad.  
  
"Mama's home?" he asked, slightly jumping with anxiousness as InuYasha turned to him.  
  
"Yea, 'mama's' home" he replied putting the sarcasm on 'mama's'.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's in her bedroom with three....friend's of her's, she told us to keep ourselves out of trouble so looks like we're gonna have to stay here until...she....." InuYasha looked around the room for the currently disappeared Genko and found the supposedly closed door, open....and swaying.  
  
"Aw shit"  
  
PB  
  
"...so then she says 'I can't believe he asked me to WacDonalds' like I'm supposed to care when she is totally taking Hojo away from you Kagome!" Eri exclaimed from Kagome's bed.  
  
"Really, I don't care if she goes out with him Eri"  
  
"Didn't you use to have a crush on him?" Yuka asked, putting a pondering finger to her chin.  
  
"Yea, but that was ages ago! Besides it was a 'cutest boy in school' crush, not a 'we're meant to be together forever' crush" Kagome explained as she pulled out her Algebra notebook and swiveled in her chair to her desk.  
  
"Besides, isn't this a 'study group' meeting and not a 'gossip meeting'?" Kagome point-blankly asked her friend.  
  
"But Kagome..."  
  
"No but's! Let's study!" Kagome exclaimed at her friend "I'm not fond of the idea of failing ya know"  
  
"And besides, she's already has a boyfriend" Ayumi told Eri.  
  
Kagome had to smile at her curly-haired friend, it seemed that she was the only true supporter of her and her 'boyfriends' relationship.  
  
PB  
  
Genko was stumbling up the carpeted stairs in his freshly laundered kimono that his mama's mama gave him that morning, he had to admit that they were more comfortable than Souta's 'pa-lamas' or something like that.  
  
Genko wanted his mama and he wanted her right now. He missed her and wanted to go home.  
  
He sniffed and caught her scent. He reached up to turn the brass knob that was covered with a pink cover when he felt a clawed hand smack itself over his mouth and his little body meeting the rough carpet.  
  
InuYasha found Genko as he was about to open the door to sit-dom and had no choice, though he hoped it would have been a little bit more silent then it turned out to be.  
  
PB  
  
'WHAM'  
  
Kagome and the three girls straightened as a muffled explosion occurred directly outside of her door. Kagome saw her friends reach for their heavy textbooks as they watched the shaking Yuka approach the door.  
  
"Yuka! Wait!!!" Kagome yelled as Yuka opened the door.  
  
All four girls blinked as they saw a teenage-boy, just a little over than themselves lying and keeping quiet what looked like his mini-me, But it wasn't the fact of that there was a boy....but the fact that he had MOVING dog ears and long white hair that just made them gape!  
  
Kagome felt like hell just opened underneath her.  
  
Everyone just stared at each other....well the three girls and InuYasha at least. Genko finally was able to escape his fathers grasp and ran up to Kagome and threw his arms up at her.  
  
"MAMA! I missed you! How come you didn't say hi to me mama?" Genko started to cry as he continued holding the motion for her to pick him up.  
  
Kagome felt her heart stop as she felt the burning sensation of her friend's gazes slowly going from the dog-boy laying in her hall-way, to Genko who was claiming that she was his mother. She reached down and pulled him into her lap and he quickly made himself comfortable  
  
Kagome gave InuYasha a mixed look of horror, anger, and evil ideas. InuYasha mentally gulped 'I knew that brat was going to get me in trouble'.  
  
"K-kagome?" Yuka stuttered to her friend.  
  
Kagome wanted to be struck down with a lightning blot at this moment.  
  
"Why did he call you 'mama'?"  
  
"Well...ummm....."  
  
"Kagome...." all three girls started, interrupting Kagome once more.  
  
"We knew you were sick but we never guessed you were PREGNANT!!!"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha let their jaws drop open in shock.  
  
"WHAT?!" They exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"THEN YOU'RE THAT BOYFRIEND!" Eri suddenly yelled at InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha felt his face flush "I'm that WHAT?!"  
  
"THAT RUDE, OBNOXIOUS, SELFISH, TOTALLY JEALOUS BOYFRIEND!" Eri and Yuka yelled at him.  
  
"Hey! My daddy isn't rude, obnoxious, selfish, and jealous!" Genko pointed out from his mothers lap.  
  
"No wonder she didn't want to go out with Hojo" Yuka muttered to herself.  
  
"Well they obviously loved each other so much to become parents" Ayumi said out loud in a sort of dreamy, hopeless romantic voice.  
  
"But Kagome is only fifteen! And heaven knows what this convicts age is!" Eri snapped at Ayumi's thoughts.  
  
"I AM NOT A CONVICT...whatever that is"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME LIKE THAT!" Eri yelled back at him.  
  
InuYasha by now was royally pissed.  
  
"You WENCH I would never, in all of the seven hells, hurt Kagome"  
  
"You knocked her up dog-brain and now you're probably forced together, and I bet you're the reason for Kagome's illnesses and its going to be your fault that her life is going to be a living hell! I doubt your going to be able to support her and that boy!"  
  
"You have know idea who you messing with bitch" InuYasha growled as he made his way towards her, his rolling growl deep and his face crinkled in anger beyond belief.  
  
"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome tried to say in the smallest of voices so it looked like he tripped or something.  
  
"Genko, stay here with InuYasha, c'mon you guys!" Kagome barked orders at Genko and then to her ditzy friends.  
  
"b-but k-kagome!" Eri yelled as Kagome pushed all three of them down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Kagome! How could you have had a child with that monster?" Yuka cried to her.  
  
"Look guys...I can't explain it, but it's not what you think and I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell anyone at school about this!"  
  
"We promise Kagome!" Ayumi answered for them all, she suddenly leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "I think you don't have to worry about him two-timing anymore Kagome, I'm pretty sure he loves you deeper than what it seem's and your son is cute!" Ayumi stood back and winked at her before pushing her friends down the long staircase of outdoor stairs, leaving Kagome in the dust of their hurried footsteps and resistance.  
  
PB  
  
Kagome walked back into the house and to her bedroom where she found a sulking InuYasha leaning against her bed and Genko tugging at his sleeve trying to get him to snap out of his phase.  
  
"So im the rude, obnoxious, selfish, totally jealous boyfriend that hurts you?" InuYasha asked Kagome in a deadly serious, inquisitive voice.  
  
"InuYasha...."  
  
"I hurt you......?"  
  
"InuYasha you didn't.... I was just upset at the time......"  
  
InuYasha stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders so she would look at him in the eye "I need you Kagome.....you know I would never hurt you.....right?" Kagome recognized the passionately sad and serious eyes that she rarely saw. It made her heart bend.  
  
"I know InuYasha....its just....Eri, Yuka....they take everything too seriously and I know InuYasha...you're the only one I can trust my life with....." Kagome replied, putting a tentative hand on his rough cheek.  
  
InuYasha gave her a weak smirk and a blush. Kagome blushed just as brightly and stared at the hand that was still lingering on his cheek.  
  
"Mama.....I'm hungry...." Genko told his mother as he pulled on her skirt.  
  
Kagome yanked her hand back as if she was just electrified and turned her attention to the young boy.  
  
"Ok, let's get some Oden!" Kagome told him cheerfully, the blush still vibrant.  
  
"Then we should head back....the monk and slayer must be worried by now" InuYasha told her, his voice declaring business.  
  
"I agree...plus I highly doubt I could face school tomorrow....."  
  
PB  
  
AH! The unexpected fluff, now who was expecting that : )  
  
Author: ok, not as long as some of my others but I hope it was satisfactory lol. Ok, next chapter.....ultimate seriousness, from next chapter on, expect some cute moments, angst, trickery, and an appearance from Koga and Kikyo? :-) just warning you, also....to all of my reviewers....has anyone NOT seen the InuYasha movies (1 and 2?)  
  
Also another note, this is probably going to be one of the last light- hearted one and im sure you guys might want to strangle me in the next couple o' chapters but I already have the last chapter planned and I might go and right it soon lol. But remember this I NEVER HAVE UNHAPPY ENDINGS, and it will get angsty but I think you guys will like it and yes there will be some funny moments (thanks to Miroku, Shippo and Genko of course) but yea just a warning.  
  
Also dealing with the contest, I will most likely edit it for you so write it raw, I just will have to put it in my format   
  
Till next week!! 


	10. and Back Again

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: you must be REALLY thick-headed to believe I own InuYasha.  
  
Authors note: ok, this chapter is light on the angst...I hope, but I don't think its that bad ::prays silently:: but anywho I hope all you guys enjoy it....this is where the plot thickens.  
  
ATTENTION READERS!:  
  
About a month to OTAKON 2004!!! If anyone is going please tell me in your reviews and tell me your character (especially if your going as a InuYasha character) me? Im going as SENSITIVE SANGO! (As my friends put her ::rolls eyes::, for a summary of her, her in her kimono NOT her demon exterminator outfit!!! ) so if you are tell me! im looking forward to this!!!!!!!!  
  
HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES!!!  
  
-  
  
::Dispenses Genko cookies::  
  
sesshomaru-luver: hee hee thanks sooooooo much for your review!!!  
  
Marryinelmo: thanks sooooooo much for the compliment. Hee a lot of you reviewers love Genko ::big grin:: hee hee thanks for your review!  
  
LOTRwolf: the fluff ::grin:: im glad you liked it! Oh that's great! The movies are THE best hee hee. The angst is mild in this chapter...I think that's for you guys to decide, me? I've read worse heh thanks for your review.  
  
Kibethan: yea, I needed to have some seriousness in here and I hope I deliver it well, but never fear, Im planning fluff and humor, now what would this story be with out it ne? thanks for the review!  
  
Inuyashaguy: a little, I was a little confused on how her friends would take to something like that, you should have seen my first version ::Sweat drop:: oh really? If you want the summaries I can give you a site because I might make some references to some key events in this fan fic. Lolz my grandparents live NEAR Canada but I never visited heh thanks for your review!  
  
Hye-Min: hee Genko and Kagome are close...::smile:: really? If you want I cn gicve you a site with good summaries of the movies (except the third) because I might make references to them in the later chapters. THEY ARE AWESOME ESSPECIALLY THE SECOND!!!! Thanks for your review!  
  
orangeInuYasha: HI AGAIN Alexa hee (I know you saw those movies ::wink:: ) lol they are blockheads aren't they ::sweatdrop:: hee me love movie 2 too lol!!. Thanks for your review!!! And call me soon  
  
- Naraku lounged in the darkness of his pot room, the contents were pounding with the sense of a heart-beat....but they remained blobs, like organs and flesh without a shape. Tamashii approached the room that she found her master's soul aura in and immediately dropped to her knees in a bow when he turned to her.  
  
"Tell me, Tamashii.....why have you not acted"  
  
"What do you mean my lord" Tamashii asked in her high girly tone, but in a respectful manner.  
  
"Your summon...Genko....has not given InuYasha....and that reincarnate Kagome....much of a hell now has he?"  
  
"No he hasn't my lord"  
  
"Why Tamashii?"  
  
"Because, my lord, I have not been given specific orders to act on such black magic"  
  
Naraku gave her a questionable glance "then act Tamashii....control that boy...and make him kill his mother"  
  
Tamashii rose and nodded her head to her master.  
  
"As you wish my lord"  
  
"And Tamashii?"  
  
Tamashii paused in the doorway, not turning to her master but gave him a simple reply.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"It would be wise of you not to fail me"  
  
Tamashii had to smirk at her master's threat.  
  
"Of course....my lord"  
  
PB  
  
The sunrise was a painting that morning, splashes of red, yellow, and gold dappling the sky with wisps of gray clouds slowly turning to white. That was the sight our favorite lecher monk was seeing this morning, sitting out of the deck of the High Priestess Kaede's hut that morning, Kaede, himself, and his fiancée Sango were waiting patiently (but hoping for them to take their time.....) for the half-demon, the young miko (priestess) and their supposed son. Miroku smiled up at the sky, he couldn't help it, he was THANKFUL for the fact that Genko decided to run off after his mother and had his father follow him. Miroku had to admit, having InuYasha as a friend was like having an energetic horse drive your cart, pushing and pushing to get the mission done and to have you REALLY tired by the nightfall.  
  
Miroku heard a shuffling behind him and a swish of the reed-mat door; he smiled for he knew who it was.  
  
Sango knew that she heard the footsteps of her monk, yes HER monk. She watched him through the slits in her eyes and saw him go straight outdoors, only pausing to increase the fire for that morning's meal. She got up and followed him to see what caused him to get up this early; he NEVER got up this early, he was usually the last one to get up.  
  
She took her seat next to him, her legs crossed at the ankle and her hands gripping the edge of the slightly raised porch.  
  
"Morning" he said in an off-hand voice.  
  
Sango frowned at the tone and scooted a little closer to him, trying to keep her blush to a minimum.  
  
"You know Sango" he began before she could ask him what was wrong "this is a beauty of a sunrise that Buddha has blessed this day with.... I wonder how many more like these I'll see..."  
  
Sango felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"What do you mean Houshi-sama?!(Monk)" she asked with an air of urgency.  
  
"There's nothing wrong but...." answering the fear in her tone.  
  
"Tell me...please..."  
  
"How much longer do I have?' I always ask myself that...."  
  
Sango couldn't answer....she didn't know what it felt like to wake up every morning wondering if this was going to be the day she would die.  
  
"Houshi-sama....." she blushed as she put her hand over his and gave it a loving squeeze. She almost jumped when he squeezed back.  
  
"But when I ask myself that question.... I think about if...when..... Im going to survive....about my life afterwards.....about me living a life with my wife" he put his arm around Sango who leaned in and accepted the embrace "and how many children we might have"  
  
Sango looked up at him, her eyes smiling at him and he looked down into her own orbs.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for the two of them.  
  
PB  
  
Kagome stretched her back as they came out of the path from InuYasha's forest. She turned to look behind her and saw InuYasha and Genko right behind her.  
  
InuYasha immediately took her backpack as soon as they leaped out of the well and Genko decided he wanted a lift to the village.  
  
Kagome had to laugh, Genko was currently knawing on InuYasha's left ear growling playfully and InuYasha was growling back with the same attitude.  
  
'I wish I brought my camera'  
  
PB  
  
Tamashii appeared in swiftly in a tree directly behind the old bone-eaters well; she took her index finger and dipped it in her clay bowl, causing the water to ripple.  
  
"Where oh where could my summon be?" she asked her bowl as she cocked her head and trace the rim with her wet index finger.  
  
The water in the bowl rippled once more and showed InuYasha, Kagome, and Genko approaching the entrance of the village.  
  
"Thank-you......now....." Tamashii placed her long, pale hand over the image and the bowl seemed to pulse with a power.  
  
PB  
  
A chilling wind swept through the clearing that the small 'family' were walking through.  
  
"InuYasha...do you sense that?" Kagome asked him as she felt the wind sweep her hair and clothes to one side.  
  
"Something's off" he told her.  
  
Genko stopped his playful antics and seemed to go rigid. Leaning forward, his little hands clutched his head and his nails dug into his scalp, drawing blood with his small claws.  
  
Genko looked forward, his pupils disappearing ad his eyes going red. He leaped off his fathers back and started to growl a serious, hunting growl.  
  
InuYasha whipped around, noticing the leave of the weight that was Genko and the feeling of the quick push-off from his back.  
  
They both stared on in horror as Genko turned upwards, his small fangs now the length of a full grown demon, and his claws gaining another inch; shining with beautiful horror.  
  
Kagome backed up a step as she saw his frightening stare, filled with the need of bloodshed and death, directed at her.  
  
"KAGOME RUN!"  
  
InuYasha's yell seemed to make her snap out of her senses and walk a little faster backwards. She was torn between saving her life... and keeping her supposed son becoming a soulless killing machine...much like his father was threatened with not so long ago.  
  
Genko seemed to notice that his prey was trying to escape.... he didn't want that.  
  
Genko leaped at his mother but was thrown back by a much more matured half- demon hand pushing him back.  
  
"Genko...what the fuck is going on?!" InuYasha yelled as he threw the backpack to one side to relieve him of the weight and make him more agile.  
  
"Get out of the way" his growl told him "you're not my prey".  
  
"Like im going to let you kill Kagome...your mother?!"  
  
"Get out of the WAY" his little voice echoing.  
  
InuYasha knew that Genko was gone...but he didn't understand how. His life wasn't threatened at the moment and his only target was at his Kagome....not InuYasha who would be more of an opposed threat.  
  
Genko snarled and rolled his head in frustration; his claws in an attacking position. He seemed to have lost it.  
  
Genko ran forward, Kagome in dead view and his mind repeating itself.....kill, kill, kill.....  
  
"Kagome... GET YOU'RE ASS OUT OF THERE!" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder to the unsure girl who looked torn at the moment.  
  
'Got to get Miroku and Sango'  
  
"Get out of there, ill hold the kid till you get to the village now GET YOURSELF OUT OF THERE RUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome gave InuYasha a resolved nod that seemed to hold the promise of her return.  
  
Genko snarled again and sound vibrated inside of InuYasha. InuYasha snarled back at the boy and he shook his head as they circled each other, Genko forgetting his supposed prey at the moment.  
  
"Genko....control yourself"  
  
"I can't" he replied, his voice low and raspy, much like InuYasha's when he went demon.  
  
"Tell your youkai (demon) to back off......."  
  
"I.....CAN'T!!!!!!" he yelled once more at his father. He leaped forward and extended his claws as he brought them through the fire rat robe and they stabbed InuYasha's skin.  
  
"Damn it" InuYasha muttered to himself as he winced at the pain in his arm that his son inflicted.  
  
PB  
  
Tamashii frowned to herself as she saw Genko had a new resolution to kill his father.  
  
'Stupid boy....must have got it from his father'  
  
Tamashii put her hand over the bowl again and is pulsed once more.  
  
PB  
  
Genko was in mid-attack when he suddenly froze and clutched his head once more. The crimson blood leaked it way through Genko's silver mane and down the sides of his face. He snarled and nodded to himself.  
  
InuYasha kept his stance as the gash burned and a heavy flow of blood trailed down his arm, staining the already blood red robe and the under white kimono.  
  
Genko looked up and his body gained a red aura. InuYasha let his guard down for one moment to sense how strong his son's body aura grown. He looked up and Genko's eyes went from crimson...to black.  
  
Genko got up, and with speed to rival Sesshoumaru's he took off down the path.  
  
'Shit...that's the way Kagome went'  
  
InuYasha took after his son, putting all of his energy in the run.  
  
PB  
  
Kagome came within Genko's sight and he smirked, running his tongue over his fang he tackled his mother from behind.  
  
Kagome yelled as she felt someone tackle her. She used her priestess aura to throw her attacker off for a moment but it failed quickly and she was only able to turn over.  
  
Genko was thrown off but quickly rebounded off the earth and dove back at her. The claws of his toes pierced Kagome's schoolgirl shirt and she winced as she saw her blood start to stain the white sailor shirt.  
  
Genko smelt the metallic stench of his mother's blood and smirked with insane happiness. He took his small hand and enclosed it around her throat, the tips of his fangs puncturing the smooth skin of her neck.  
  
Kagome reached and gripped her son's slightly chubby arm to keep him from crushing her neck; he had an amazing grip for a four year-old. She looked at her boy in the eye; tears leaked from her eyes from the physical... and emotional pain that he was causing her.  
  
"G-g-gen-Genko?" she hoarsely asked him.  
  
Genko's pitch-black eyes seemed to leak tears, but she saw him raise his other clawed hand with difficulty. Kagome looked back and into his orbs and saw the war that her Genko...and the killer Genko were waging.  
  
Kagome released one of her hands from around his arm and winced as she felt some pressure that her hand was holding back, was added onto her throat, she winced and raised a shaking hand to her sons face. Genko seemed to shudder as it came closer to him and he dove his other hand downward.  
  
Kagome didn't care about his other hand, she was determined to look her boy in the eye and help the Genko she loved. She finally got her hand to touch his cheek; Genko's hand paused an inch above her jugular vein to which was its target. His eyes started loosing the black and started to fade back to normal.  
  
"G-Genko...come back to me......my son....."  
  
PB  
  
Tamashii saw Genko started becoming immune to her commands and gritted her teeth.  
  
'Damn that summon of mine'  
  
The wind swept through the clearing and she was gone.  
  
PB  
  
Genko saw his mother faint and her hand go cold against his cheek. His eyes where back to its normal color and he quickly released his grip on his mothers throat. He stared at his claws in horror as he smelled his mother's blood all over them. He got off of her and stared at his mother; tears quickly falling.  
  
'Ma...ma?'  
  
Genko closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration and anger at himself. He turned and took off, running his heart out, to where he did not know and he did not care. He hurt his mother..... And that was all that mattered.  
  
PB  
  
InuYasha ran into a clearing and found Kagome lying on her back, her neck bleeding and the blood on her shirt starting to dry.  
  
'Damn...if I'm too late.....'  
  
InuYasha put some unknown extra strength into his already tired legs and kneeled next to Kagome's side. He slipped a hand under her head and put one of his dog ears to her mouth.  
  
'She's still breathing'  
  
He slipped his other arm under the crook of her legs and lifted her off the ground.  
  
'Got to get her to the hag's .....Hang on Kagome and don't you dare die on me!'  
  
PB  
  
Genko still blindly ran down a deer path; tears trailing down his face, but he was overexerting himself. He seemed to fail to notice the raised root in the moss-covered path and he fell face first into the soft earth. He curled up and sobbed.  
  
'What did I do.......why did I do that....why.....WHY?!'  
  
He suddenly stopped sobbing, though the tears still fell, as a white dragon- like demon floated over him, it circled him once before looking at him with its blood-red eyes.  
  
He noticed it had six (?) spider like legs and it carried a glowing, silver orb intertwined with them. It floated away with a weird, otherworldly like whistle. Genko stared after it as it circled once more and a shadow came down the path. It was a woman in clothes like Kaede-oba san (formal way of saying old woman; elder) wore everyday; she also glowed like the dragon- like demon, probably because it was surrounded with glowing orbs and three more similar dragon-demons. He started to shiver and he recognized her scent to be made of bones and grave-soil...he knew this lady was dead.  
  
Kikyo sent one of her soul-catchers ahead of her as she felt a demonic presence coming towards her. It returned with the message that it wasn't dangerous. She approached it and was almost startled for the fact that it looked like her past lover.  
  
Kikyo kneeled next to the boy, the soul-catchers flying away with another whistle.  
  
Genko shivered as he felt her gaze examine his soul. He also shivered for she looked like his mother, which he hurt so badly.  
  
"Tell me....who you are?" she asked him in an unsure voice as she kept her penetrating gaze on him.  
  
He gulped visibly "I-Im G-Genko" he told her, his voice wavering with fright.  
  
Kikyo smiled at the little boy and stood; she offered him a hand to help him up which he took.  
  
"Genko, hm?....I'm Kikyo"  
  
PB  
  
Author: something tells me you guys aren't going to be happy about this ::puts up protective barrier just in case:: but I was thinking of making it shorter!!! So you guys won't yell at me that much I promise you all you won't be disappointed with the next chapter, especially all you fluff fans!!!!   
  
Till next week 


	11. Let Go

Disclaimer: consult to the first ten chapters and consult my lawyers if you don't believe me when I say I do not own InuYasha!!!  
  
Author: well ::gulp:: this chapter is going to be hard to write but I hope all of you will and shall be pleased!!! And remember the contest is still up for grabs and check out my profile now for story news as well as some great links to some Harry Potter and InuYasha sites!!!  
  
YOUR REPLIES!!!!!!  
  
-  
  
::puts out a grocery cart filled with various InuYasha goodies::  
  
-  
  
"GET THE HAG!" InuYasha yelled ahead as he ran through the waking village.  
  
Miroku snapped his head out of his and Sango's gaze and noticed InuYasha rushing towards them, holding Kagome to him as if she were on her last life- line. He heard his best-friends yell and immediately complied; Miroku went into the hut to wake the elder and Sango ran down the path to check on Kagome and see how serious the wound was.  
  
Miroku found the elder and saw her currently putting a pot over the fire for a meal; she casted her one good eye onto him and read the urgency on his face and could tell something was wrong  
  
"InuYasha is coming, Kagome seems ill" he told her quickly before rushing back out to help InuYasha reach his destination.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Kaede asked a few moments later as InuYasha laid Kagome down on a mat, giving Kaede a nice look at her neck and stomache wounds. Miroku and Sango immediately left the hut to let Kaede have some room to breathe as she tended to her patient.  
  
"Genko's what happened" InuYasha snapped at her.  
  
Kaede quirked an eyebrow before shuffling around for some bandages and witch hazel to clean the wounds. She asked InuYasha to turn around as she cleaned her stomache wound with the witch hazel and wrapped it quite tightly with clean strips of gauze that Kagome provided for her.  
  
"She shall live, but I want her to rest until the wounds start healing" InuYasha nodded and turned around once Kaede was done with the stomache and went to the neck.  
  
"Also I shall want to take a look at that gash in your arm"  
  
"It'll heal, just take care of her" InuYasha told her, his voice deep and serious as he slowly cast his gaze downwards to Kagome's calm facial features.  
  
Miroku and Sango entered the hut, Sango in her exterminator outfit and hiraikotsu strapped at her back; Miroku sporting the first red hand-print of the day.  
  
"InuYasha, we noticed that Genko didn't come back with you" Sango immediately told him while shifting her hiraikotsu so Miroku wouldn't make another grab for her bottom.  
  
"Yea" InuYasha replied never moving his gaze.  
  
"Yes dog, didn't you say that Genko caused young Kagome's wounds?" Kaede asked as she finished applying the gauze to said Kagome's neck.  
  
"Yea, he went berserk on us as we were coming out of the path from the well"  
  
"What do ye mean?" Kaede turned her one good eye to look at him.  
  
"The brat went.....like how went when I was a full demon"  
  
"What?" Sango and Miroku asked simultaneously.  
  
"His...his eyes changed and his fangs and claws grew longer and he seemed determined to kill Kagome"  
  
"What could have caused such a gentle child such as young Genko to want to destroy his own seemed mother?" Kaede asked to no one in particular.  
  
"He wasn't in danger was he?" Sango asked the Hanyou (half-demon).  
  
"He was on my shoulders knawing my ear what do you think?!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
The hut fell silent as everyone thought the same thing 'what happened?'  
  
PB  
  
Genko couldn't help but stare at the lady Kikyo. She was tall, and otherworldly it seemed, but he couldn't help but trust her, something about the way she acted towards him, it reminded him of his mother; not to mention she led him along like a lost puppy back to its owner. He had to admit though that those 'soul-catchers' at she called them gave him the chills, not to mention those orbs that they continuously seemed to feed her through her chest.  
  
Genko shivered as one of them brushed past him, he felt the cold scales of its body brush his arm and it seemed to not chill only his arm, but his soul.  
  
"You fear them?" Kikyo suddenly asked him.  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"You're like your father....trying to hide your true feelings and fail miserably" she told him, a small smile gracing her face. "But sometimes you can't help it..... Genko, tell me why and how you came upon me?"  
  
Genko bit his bottom lip and stared at the forest floor in shame.  
  
"I....I hurt my mama...."  
  
"You hurt your mother?...how?"  
  
Genko's solemn voice rang throughout the forest with his next statement "I don't know...."  
  
"Then you must have not really hurt her?" her questioning voice rang out.  
  
"BUT I DID! Last thing I remember was me sitting on my mama, my claws dripping with her blood and blood was on her shirt and neck and I did it!" Genko cried out. In his own frustration and shame with himself, he didn't notice that Kikyo led them right to the place where his parents met.  
  
Kikyo led him to the roots of the Goshinboku (Sacred Tree) and sat both of them down. She gently, in a mother like fashion, pulled the young Hanyou (half-demon) into her lap.  
  
"Hush now, it isn't your fault" she said calmly to him like she did to the many other distressed children that came to cross her path.  
  
"But it is!!!!!"  
  
"How can you be certain?"  
  
"My claws were soaked in her blood!"  
  
"Did you remember hurting her?"  
  
Genko didn't reply and found the claws on his feet very interesting.  
  
"You can tell me little one"  
  
"N-No"  
  
Kikyo smiled at him.  
  
"I happen to know you mother.... and she will forgive you..... your father to maybe...."  
  
"But why and when? I don't even know where they would be or where we are!"  
  
Kikyo smiled to herself and her eyes narrowed with a touch of mystery "oh...don't worry about that...."  
  
PB  
  
"Miroku and I will go look for Genko, if he ran into the forest as a half- demon, then he could be in a lot of danger"  
  
InuYasha grunted as Miroku, Sango and Kirara ran outdoors. Shippo and Kirara were curled up in a corner, Kirara woke up at the sound of Kagome being placed on the mat but Shippo slept like a rock and Kirara didn't want to move and wake him.  
  
Shippo now was crying in Kaede's lap as she tried to calm him by patting his back.  
  
"Shouldn't ye be going as well?" Kaede suggested to him.  
  
InuYasha gave her a furative look but didn't reply. How could he look for Genko? How when he would smell of Kagome's blood and know that there was a monster in him that would...and could kill Kagome; but he couldn't let that happen....he wouldn't abandon his son in the forest, left to be preyed upon by monsters, but Miroku and Sango were enough of a search party and they could handle the situation well, and plus...he needed and wanted to be by Kagome's side when she woke up.  
  
PB  
  
"Any sign of him Kirara?" Sango asked her faithful fire cat-demon.  
  
Kirara gave a growl and a whine before running faster thorough the air; the flames on her paws and tail getting brighter as she flew faster.  
  
"Its seems so" Miroku commented behind Sango. He surprisingly wasn't be the usual pervert and cop a feel, but kept his hands firmly on the ends of his staff that came in front of Sango's stomache so he wouldn't fall off if Kirara gave a sharp turn.  
  
"Cant believe that Genko went and attacked Kagome...it just doesn't seem right" Sango thought out loud.  
  
"I wonder....if there is any kind of demonic object that could pacify his demonic side...kind of like Tetsusaiga does to InuYasha?" Miroku questioned out loud.  
  
"We probably could ask Totosai when we find Genko but we better concentrate on finding him and the culprit that caused him to go de-MON!!!" Sango yelled as Kirara was thrown messily back and did a complete flip before righting herself.  
  
Sango wiped her brow for a moment and pet Kirara before directing her to go forward. Kirara obeyed but was thrown back again.  
  
"There seems to be some sort of shield..." Miroku paused as he put his clothed hand in a one-hand praying position and closed his eyes "it's a spirit shield..."  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku and narrowed her eyes in thought "You don't possibly think that-"  
  
"-Genko found his way to Kikyo? Most likely" Miroku sighed heavily.  
  
"Kirara never gets wrong with scents....we should scout the edge of the barrier and see if we can find the right location then tell InuYasha....if anyone is going to get through that barrier its him, Kikyo will just let him pass or he could use Red Tetsusaiga"  
  
Miroku nodded as the demon exterminator directed her faithful companion around the large barrier and found that they where in the area of the bone- eaters well.  
  
PB  
  
InuYasha pounded the earth with his quick steps; his eyes were filled with confusion, anger, and mistrust. Miroku and Sango returned about an hour or so after they went on their search for their youngest companion and found that Kikyo had him. They were hesitant to tell InuYasha the location, but they did. Kagome hadn't woken up yet and InuYasha felt like he abandoned her to go find Kikyo and his son.  
  
'The gods aren't going to give me a break are they?!'  
  
InuYasha slowed as he approached the area where Miroku and Sango said the barrier surrounded. His nose was ringing of the scent of Genko and the Dead; he knew the barrier must be a few feet in front of him. He reached out a hand and felt some resistance under his palm, but it quickly faded away and InuYasha took up his running again, towards his destination.  
  
PB  
  
'He's here'  
  
Kikyo stood up and left Genko in the tangled roots, she waved a hand carelessly and one of her soul-collectors swiftly embraced Genko in a tight and chilling encirclement and pinned him to the Sacred Tree. The other soul- collectors crossed in front of him diagonally incase Genko miraculously destroyed the one that pinned him.  
  
"K-Kikyo?!" Genko's frightened voice echoed as he whimpered under the soul- collectors.  
  
"Hush, and do not fear" Kikyo commanded him harshly.  
  
Genko immediately shut his mouth and the only thing you could hear in that clearing was his small and quiet whimpers.  
  
Kikyo stood before Genko; her back to him, she could clearly make out the small pitters of quick feet and rustling of dead leaves.  
  
PB  
  
"Genko!" InuYasha yelled out as he approached his scent. He stopped suddenly and started to sniff cautiously; salt, ashes and Genko was the only scent that lingered there, there in the clearing that held memories for him.  
  
InuYasha came to notice when he stepped out behind a tree that Kikyo seemed to have lead himself and his 'son' to a sensitive area....with unknown purpose.  
  
He looked in and saw Genko's pinned body covering the raw area which he had once been and Kikyo standing almost right in front of him, a knowing smirk in her features and her eyes oddly sad.  
  
"Kikyo?" his voice was a whispered echo as he stepped in the clearing.  
  
Kikyo didn't respond but the smirk quickly faded from her features and formed into a business-like frown.  
  
"Let him down" InuYasha asked seriously.  
  
"Not until I talk to you" Kikyo responded coldly.  
  
"Why are you doing this Kikyo?"  
  
"Why am I doing what? Im not doing anything....in fact I should be asking you that".  
  
"Just put the kid down"  
  
"Not until you understand!"  
  
"Until I understand WHAT?!" InuYasha was starting to become pissed; Genko was still pinned to the tree by Kikyo's shikigami and InuYasha could smell that he was afraid of them, his whimpers were ringing in his ears and driving InuYasha's instinct to protect him.....even if he did hurt Kagome.  
  
Kikyo walked forward, her eyes in a dreamy state and her arms slightly out stretched toward her past love, she looked up at him with misty eyes and hugged him to her before a wicked smile graced her features.  
  
InuYasha felt confused as he felt Kikyo wrap her arms around him; he awkwardly returned the embrace.  
  
Kikyo smiled and pushed her purification powers to her hands, sending vibrant blue power from her hands into InuYasha who cried out in pain as his skin burned.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!" Genko yelled from her spot on the tree, he tried to get out the shikigami but they wouldn't let him escape; Genko felt his tears increase.  
  
Kikyo stopped and pushed off him, her hands still glowing the vibrant blue aura.  
  
InuYasha sunk to one knee and clasped a hand over his burnt upper arm. Kikyo felt an odd calm, she had to do some pain to him to keep herself from dragging him to hell at that exact moment.  
  
"Why K-Kikyo?"  
  
"You still love me don't you?" she asked icily.  
  
"...."  
  
"ANSWER ME INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"......I'm not sure....."  
  
Kikyo smiled at him and approached him; she got down to his level and dug her chestnut eyes into his amber pools.  
  
"I am dead InuYasha, I'm a piece of soul embodied in clay and seek revenge for my death, I want to drag you to hell, and I wanted to hate you! But I never did........"  
  
"What?" InuYasha looked up at her and got to his feet; he winced when his burns where stretched.  
  
"I never hated you InuYasha, betrayal isn't hate, and I never really loved you...."  
  
InuYasha looked at her confused.  
  
"You never really loved me?"  
  
"And you never really loved me" Kikyo stated to him, her eyes going steely.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"InuYasha....why do you think we where easily tricked?" Kikyo interrupted the Hanyou (half-demon).  
  
"......"  
  
"We didn't trust each other"  
  
"But I did!"  
  
"Then I didn't!!"  
  
Silence filled the clearing, even Genko, who was still struggling against the silvery dragons stopped to hear her yell.  
  
Kikyo steeped forward and placed a hand gently on his cheek. InuYasha winced remembering the purification attempt from earlier. Kikyo quickly retreated her hand but still kept her serious gaze on him.  
  
"We were two lonely souls that yearned for an equal, two who were shunned by society because we were burdened.....InuYasha....I loved you but I was never meant to love you in this form....."  
  
"Kikyo...?"  
  
"InuYasha.....I hated you when I died and my soul will never move from that spot....that is still true, and no matter how I wished it were different it cannot be changed...now that I am reincarnated it will never happen...but even so, I will remain your ally...." Kikyo smiled and backed away slowly. She waved her hand and Genko dropped to the tangled roots of the Goshinboku (sacred tree) with a 'thump' and a small moan of pain.  
  
"Besides, I came to talk business"  
  
InuYasha, who was still in a daze, nodded dumbly and kept a keen dog-ear to her.  
  
"You very much know that I am the only one to kill Naraku, I will be the one to exorcise him"  
  
InuYasha gave his head a little shake and brought his gaze to Kikyo "you very much can't do it alone" InuYasha stepped forward and Kikyo stepped back, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"yes, InuYasha, I only have one chance to bring myself to hell....after I go I can never come back, you know this now"  
  
"What does dragging me to eternal darkness have to do with exorcising Naraku?!" InuYasha asked ferociously.  
  
"you fool, haven't I made it clear yet that you and I will never be together like this?! My intentions are to drag Naraku AND the jewel to hell with me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kikyo sighed heavily and let her gaze glass over in thought.  
  
"The Jewel will only leave this earth if it is used in pure intentions, Naraku has but the one shard that you posses, when the time comes for the final battle.....Kagome will have to shoot a purification arrow at Naraku with the jewel shard embedded in the head, the shard will form with the Jewel when Naraku is weakened, it shall be purified and I shall drag the pure Jewel and Naraku to hell with me"  
  
"How will it stay purified in hell?"  
  
"It will be used with good intentions, destroying the life-threatening evil that is Naraku that wants to live eternally and seemingly conquer this world.... the jewel will remain purified with the fact that it is saving the lives that Naraku has yet to claim"  
  
InuYasha nodded his head; Kikyo's tone was ultimately planned, InuYasha couldn't find another way to try and stop Kikyo when she knew that she was going to depart this world sooner or later. He needn't been told, her tone and face said it clearly.  
  
InuYasha sighed heavily once more and stared at Kikyo with dead glazed eyes.  
  
'InuYasha.......you are a fool to not have realized.....'  
  
"InuYasha......you chose Kagome without you knowing" Kikyo declared to him, reading his mind.  
  
Kikyo's shikigami encircled her waist and lifted her away, a bright white light shown and Kikyo was gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
InuYasha stood there for a while staring at the spot where Kikyo disappeared. During that time, Genko quietly approached his father, the dried trails of tears still marred his face and he was scared of approaching his father.  
  
InuYasha finally snapped his gaze down to his guilty feeling son and felt his own pain surface; he knew how guilty Genko was feeling at the moment for he knew after he slaughtered that ban of bandits, human bandits.  
  
"D-Daddy?" Genko's quiet, inquisitive voice called out.  
  
InuYasha sighed and gave Genko a serious look before crouching down on one leg and looking at the depressed boy next to him.  
  
"You are forgiven, not just by me.......you couldn't help it.....it happened to me once..." InuYasha's tone was so fatherly it almost scared Genko. Maybe it was because he went through enlightment or for the fact he felt the same guilt with the boy but whatever it was.....it was a good sign.  
  
'C'mon, we gotta get back to the hag's hut and make sure Kagome doesn't wake up until we get there" InuYasha smirked as she scooped up the dazed boy and settled him on his back and took off.  
  
InuYasha couldn't help but smile.  
  
'Thank-you.....Kikyo......'  
  
PB  
  
Author: ok Kikyo might seem a little OOC ( a lil' worried about that) but I tried to keep her in character and I just finished watching 'return of the tragic priestess Kikyo' and just read the NEW!!!! Vol. 18 that has the Manga version of 'Onigumo's heart still beats within Naraku' and 'back to where we first me' (fave episodes ) and Kikyo does say that she is the only one who can kill Naraku so I hope you all remember that!!! ((Hint hint wink wink)). Also please forgive me for not making my original update!!! I had one week of day camp with little girls dog piling and testing my nerves ((hits head against foam board at the thought of the memory)) and I was wiped!!! Plus on Saturday I had to go to my cuz's graduation party (lives in update NY, had no access to computer --) so please forgive my slowness but if it earns me brownie points this is the longest chapter in my fanfic!!!! . Also the last week of july I cant update, ill be in Baltimore at OTAKON 2004!!! (sooooooo looking forward to that!!!) so yea . I hope you all liked this one! It gave me some writer's block (Kikyo is one damn hard character to write not to mention an emotional InuYasha ugh!!!)  
  
Till next week!!! 


	12. Up on the Roof Top

Disclaimer: lets see after the last 11 chapters you would think people would have realized that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!.  
  
Author: it seems that you all like the last chapter, probably one of my favorite ones out of this fan fiction, and that was my first attempt at writing Kikyo.....though I have to do her a couple more times before I end this fan fiction ::sad sigh:: but oh well, anything for my reviewers!!!!  
  
-  
  
::puts out an endless sack of InuYasha goods from Japan::  
  
Bishie chaser: can you drown a turtle, I guess if you hold it under water for more than five hours lolz.....ill ask around though lolz.  
  
Kibethan: yea ::kicks self:: that was my first time writing her, but it wasn't too bad was it?  
  
LOTRwolf: yea first time writing her thanks for your review!!!  
  
Orange-InuYasha: what was I thinking? Erm heh, probably what was for dinner? Lolz j/k   
  
Hye-Min: hee hee im glad you liked it!!! thanks for your review!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-luver: thanks for your review!!!  
  
Inuyashaguy: lol it IS a small world after all!!! -  
  
Dark  
  
.......  
  
What's that? Light......  
  
Light?!  
  
Kagome stirred on her mat, a low groan escaping her throat as the view of Kaede's warm hut floated into view, not to mention three blurry silver blobs, two black blobs, and a red-headed one. Also there was a light pressure on her chest.  
  
Kagome brought a hand to her temple but with her motion brought on two of the highest voices she ever heard in her life.  
  
"YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The light pressure on Kagome's chest just got heavier and one of the silver blobs and the red-headed one came closer to her view.  
  
"Kagome child?"  
  
That was Kaede's voice....  
  
"Oh you're awake Kagome-chan"  
  
Sango?  
  
"Glad to have you with us lady Kagome"  
  
That lecher.  
  
"You brats get off her!"  
  
Oh I wonder who that is. Kagome almost giggled at her sarcasticness.  
  
Kagome gave her head a light shake as the multi-colored blobs came to form her friends, and a frantic, teary eyed Genko and Shippo.  
  
"MAMA!!!!!"  
  
Genko practically threw himself at Kagome as she started to sit up, sending her back onto the futon and having the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Brat! What did I just say?!?!?!?"  
  
Genko brushed his father off and continued hugging his mother.  
  
"Mama! Oh im sooooooo sorry" add a tighter hug.  
  
Kagome felt her heart bend out of happiness and gave Genko a weak squeeze back.  
  
Shippo felt his heart go a little sore and bit InuYasha's restraining hand and hugged Kagome too.  
  
"Hey there Shippo" Kagome gave a warm smile at the baby fox.  
  
"Here child" Kaede handed Kagome a small clay teacup filled with green tea. "That should soothe thy pain that still may reside in ye wounds"  
  
Kagome gave Genko and Shippo another little squeeze before reaching for the cup with both hands, Genko and Shippo slid off her lap and onto the wood next the futon.  
  
Kagome sipped at her tea, her eyes a little glassy and constantly flicking towards Genko.  
  
'How did he turn back?'  
  
Kagome stole a small glance at InuYasha.  
  
'Something happened....I know it'  
  
PB  
  
A weak flame flickered as a glowing log split with a loud 'CRACK!'  
  
Kagome woke with a start and stared at the flame that disturbed her sleep before checking to see if anyone else had woken; Genko and Shippo were curled against each other in Kagome's unfurled sleeping bag. Kagome still lay on the light-colored futon; Sango rested her head on a large Kirara who kept her warm with her large twin tails. Miroku lay not far from her, but from a safe distance if his hand was to 'wander' in the night, Kaede slept on a thick mat opposite of Kagome and InuYasha slept sitting up near the end of her futon. Kagome stared at him a little more, his silver locks gently tickled the hilt of his heirloom and his face was bowed gently. The futon was on the raised floor of the hut but the full-moon light still leaked through the hanging tatami mat and gave him an otherworldly glow.  
  
InuYasha felt uncomfortable suddenly from his light sleeping form and woke slowly to find a Kagome staring at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Amber stared at chestnut for a couple of moments before the amber quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome bit the corner of her lip and propped herself on her elbow, her ebony locks fell over her crooked arm and the moonlight gleamed off her neck bandage, letting the fresh memories of early that morning to his mind.....  
  
"Can't sleep very well....."  
  
"Keh"  
  
Kagome blushed and became fascinated with the grain in the wood.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just a little stuffy in here...."  
  
InuYasha let out an annoyed sigh, stood up and placed Tetsusaiga back in his belt.  
  
"Can ya stand or what?"  
  
Kagome gave him an inquisitive look and tried to stand but her stomache hurt from the stretching of her wounds.  
  
"Keh! Weak......" his voice trailed off as he stooped and scooped Kagome up bridal style.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Shut it; don't want the lecher and the demon exterminator giving me hell if you wake them up with your yelps!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip.  
  
PB  
  
"This is nice...." Kagome commented as InuYasha settled her next to himself.  
  
"Not as 'stuffy' out here"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath of the slightly moist summer night air and felt the chill of the breeze go right down to her bones. It was a gorgeous night, the sky was a heavy black and twinkling dots adored it and crowded the heavenly orb that was a moon.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
The moon wasn't an orb....it was a crescent, a thin one at that, in a couple of nights, it would be the new moon........ InuYasha would lose his powers for one night.  
  
'I wonder if that will happen to Genko?'  
  
Kagome whispered Genko's name aloud and InuYasha turned one of his fuzzy ears towards her.  
  
"What about Genko?"  
  
"I was just wondering.....say InuYasha?"  
  
"Yea, what?"  
  
"What happened earlier today....to Genko I mean?" Kagome turned her head to the dog-eared boy and found him staring at the crescent. He let out a sigh and brought his gaze to the woven reed-roof of Kaede's hut, his eyes going glassy in thought and sad remembrance.  
  
"That stupid kid....... I don't know half of it but he had run into the forest by the time I saw you there.....all scratched up.....he must have ran into the area of the Sacred tree.....when I found him....." InuYasha trailed off, contemplating if he could.....or should tell Kagome about his meeting with Kikyo.  
  
"He ran into the forest....." Kagome stated.  
  
"Yea...."  
  
"You didn't go after him?"  
  
"Like I would leave you in the clearing where other demons would have finished you off to go gallivanting after Genko when I had no idea if he was still dangerous?"  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped, he did have a point.  
  
"Thought so, I brought you to Kaede's hut and Miroku with Sango and Kirara went out to find the whelp...... they were stopped by a barrier" InuYasha made up his mind.  
  
"Barrier.....?"  
  
"They came back to the hut empty handed and told me what happened.....and what they saw. It turns out Kikyo's soul catchers were flying around and they were positive that somehow, Genko found his way to Kikyo...."  
  
Kagome felt her heart sore a little; so Genko found Kikyo and she forced InuYasha to come and get him.....  
  
"They figured I was the only one able to pass through her barrier, so I went to look for him...... they were right, her barrier let me pass and it turns out she pinned him to the sacred tree with her shikigami (the soul catchers, miko magic, usually used with paper), I didn't know what to do, she approached me and sparked me before she had to 'make me understand'....."  
  
"Understand what?" Kagome unconsciously inched closer to InuYasha, her eyes going soft.  
  
"That.....that she didn't really love me, that we were just two lonely souls that seeked another equal...."  
  
Kagome's eye shot wide open, her heart hurting more with the passing thought.  
  
'She broke his heart'  
  
"And that I never really loved her......."  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"She also told me her plan; she's decided that instead of dragging her to hell, she wants to bring Naraku.....and the jewel....."  
  
"Oh InuYasha....."  
  
"What?!" he felt terrible right now and damn agitated.  
  
Kagome felt bold in the naked moonlight, she snaked her arm around his and intertwined he hand with his clawed fingers to give them a squeeze. She lightly let her forehead rest against his shoulder and gently let her eyelids close in thought.  
  
'He must feel so bad right now.....'  
  
InuYasha froze at the closeness, his mind racing with the same thought over and over.....  
  
'What do I do?'  
  
So he did the only thing natural.....  
  
He squeezed her hand back.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked upwards to find InuYasha's soft gaze, almost thankful.....and caring, a little confused, but caring.  
  
'What?!'  
  
"She was right Kagome"  
  
InuYasha's serious statement carried out through the silent, sleeping village.  
  
Kagome gave him a shocked and tightened her grip on his hand; she stared at his handsome face to see what emotion it reflected and was shocked once more to find it more...relieved....her heart grew warm.  
  
'I don't know what to say InuYasha.....'  
  
InuYasha turned to her to look her in the eye and gave her his classic smirk. He found himself leaning tantalizingly slow towards Kagome's face, and was shocked by the fact that she was starting to close the distance. He could only see every aspect of her stunning eyes that started to drift close, InuYasha took his cue and fluttered them close himself, he felt her warm breath on his lips and the light brushing of smooth skin as she gave him a chaste kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome exclaimed at the realization of what she just did.  
  
InuYasha gave her a stronger smirk and took his hand from hers only to wrap it around her waist to pull her closer.  
  
"Your forgiven" InuYasha's voice was low and husky, fire gleamed in his molten eyes and he leaned forward and caught Kagome's lips in a more passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome felt a little startled but quickly relaxed and snaked one of her hands through his soft silvery locks to the back of his neck to pull him closer, the other to keep herself propped up. She smiled against him and relished the moment and was glad that InuYasha was enjoying himself just as much as she was.  
  
PB  
  
The scenery was truly romantic Miroku and Sango had to admit as they spied from bushes next to Kaede's hut, they woke when they heard InuYasha wake them up from his sharp command and decided to spy for the fun of it....and for the fact that they couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
"Kagome-chan...." Sango's eyes wee a little wide at the boldness but she was mentally cheering her on, and couldn't help the jealousy that grew steadily. She's been engaged for and never been kissed!  
  
'You're so lucky'  
  
"InuYasha you sly ol' dog"  
  
Sango let out a heavy sigh as the 'holy' figure pulled her away from her romantic thoughts about herself and said figure.  
  
"You're such a lecher"  
  
"But I'm your lecher"  
  
Sango quirked an eyebrow and a smirk at the new comeback  
  
'Good one'  
  
PB  
  
Author: well....hopefully THAT will keep you guys nice and happy for the following week while im on hiatus while I'm at OTAKON 2004!!! Hee sooooooo looking forward to that. Also a heads up, I probably have five or more (depends) chapters of 'Tamashii' don't worry though I never leave my readers unhappy.....  
  
And for an extra treat!!! And update a day early to make it up to you guys!!!  
  
Till the week after next week!!!! 


	13. New Moon Night

Disclaimer: no I do not own InuYasha....

WOW! Such a long time!!!! ::happy sigh:: OTAKON 2004 was AWESOME!!! Hee hee I cosplayed as Traveling Sango (hiraikotsu and all) I feel so proud of it.

It received 3rd place in the costume contest in the youth division

5 Miroku's asked me to bear their children (one gave me a perfume smelling rose )

14 random cosplayers took my picture and were impressed by my hiraikotsu and my actual costume

I think 2 newspapers photographers took photos of me 00!!!!!

Hee hee I know I might be bragging but I feel so happy about it!!!! Not to mention got a whole lot of InuYasha stuff and I had an awesome time with Alexa and Laura (my otaku buddies and one of them is a faithful reviewer ::beam:: )

Now enough gloating here are your responses!!!!!

-

::InuYasha and Miroku plushies::

LOTRwolf: hee hee yea I could just see him doing that lol

Hye-Min: yea took them long enough ne? Sango and Miroku? Hmmm ::wink:: don't worry they'll kiss soon enough

sesshomaru-luver: thanks for your review!!

orange-InuYasha: I didn't know it was that sickening ::wink:: lmao what is fluff??? FEAR THE FLUFF!!!!!! Lmao im glad you liked it InuYasha!!

Kute Anime Kitty: ::blush:: glad you like it lol I tried my best to make it as cute as possible

Dante Gemini: thankies, sure ill get to it a.s.a.p.!!!

Bishie Chaser: yes ::sigh:: he does that a lot doesn't he?! Lol glad you liked it!

EvilRyuA13: InuYasha a wolf and kagome a skunk 00 ....lmao thanks for your review

NMareB4Xmas1223: hee hee a lot of people say that so Im taking it its true lol

Tears of Eternal Darkness: thanks for your review

Lastofthehanyous: really? Oh wow ::blush:: im glad you like it !!!

-

Kagome wish she could have said that things were more.....romantic between her and her favorite Hanyou.

But that was a fantasy.

Everything went back to normal, as if that night on the rooftop never happened and Kagome was utterly confused.

Did she insult him somehow?

Or maybe she said too much?

'Im going to give myself a serious headache!'

Things indeed went back to normal after InuYasha's and Kikyo's meeting, that following morning they set off south to look for another whiff of Naraku.

And you would think that would be simple, since the night of the new moon was approaching.

Kagome mentally sighed and InuYasha, once again, got on all fours to sniff the dusty earth. Genko and Shippo where playing with Kagome's spare deck of playing cards in the small bicycle basket. Kagome wasn't sure if they were playing anything, it looked like go fish but they where throwing the cards at each other ninja style....

"InuYasha, shouldn't we find a campsite for the night?" Kagome suggested.

"His stench is everywhere and you want to stop?!"

"But InuYasha it's the turning of the cycle!" Shippo perked up from the bicycle basket.

"Keh!"

"Would you rather Naraku find you out in your human form?" Miroku inquisited already knowing the answer.

"Keh!"

Everyone took that for a yes and started wandering off the path to find an abandoned clearing of some sort.

PB 

They succeeded indeed but not only that! They found a rarity, a nice steaming hot spring to relax in.

Kagome and Sango lowered themselves, donned in towels, into the hot water, resting against smooth rocks and the towels protecting their bodies from the slippery stones beneath the water. While they were cautious, Shippo and Genko flung themselves in the water; Shippo having a ducky tube around his waist and Genko having bright orange water wings around his upper arms.

Kagome and Sango did theie best to avoid the waves of splashes from Genko's and Shippo's water war, and failed miserably.

"So...Kagome-chan..."

"Hai? (Yes?)"

Sango bit her bottom lip trying to find someway of wording her question and at the same time keeping herself from swallowing the hot water that the mischievous boys not so far away were sending at them.

"What were you and InuYasha doing on the roof?"

Kagome blinked stupidly and blushed a pretty color.

"Oh...you heard us?"

"Kind of hard when you two are bickering" Sango giggled and she ran a bar of lily scented soap up her arm.

"Um.....well.......he told me how he found Genko...."

"Oh? About how Kikyo found him I take" Sango fought to hide her growing smirk.

"Yea he also...um"

"You don't have to tell me Kagome-chan"

Kagome blushed and visibly sunk herself in the steaming depths.

"He......told me what Kikyo told him and we....." Kagome turned red as the fire rat robe as she remembered the soft feel of InuYasha's lips against hers, and how he looked like a war god with the moonlight cloaking him.

Sango knew she was torturing her poor female companion because her face was turning colors faster with every passing second.

"You had a moment of intimacy?" Sango inquisited trying to keep her innocence look on as long as possible.

Kagome gave out a relieved sigh and her face was almost back to her normal color....ALMOST!

"Did you kiss?" Sango was starting to loose her battle to keep her smirk hidden.

Kagome sunk deeper and concentrated on the playing boys that resided in the middle of the springs.

Kagome's mind flew back to the moment to when they first kissed, his eyes glazed over with a passion she only saw once before....that was when he was trying to kiss Kikyo through her. Kagome mentally shuddered at the memory but when she thought back to his eyes, his emotional betraying eyes.....they were almost like that.....though they were more alive, and not dull with pain...but live with a passion....

"...he kissed me...." she murmured aloud so only her and Sango could hear. Sango smiled and sunk down to Kagome's level in the pool.

"But....he's acting like it never happened" Kagome sighed.

Sango bit her lip out of concern for her friend...she was right, he acted his normal stubborn self and treated Kagome the same...

"Why don't you ask him about it, it's near sunset and he'll be turning into a human soon...talk to him about it then...." Sango suggested as cracked her neck and got out of the water and resided on a rock that was high enough that only her toes could skim the surface of the pool.

"I guess...."

PB 

The four got out of the water sometime later and was back at camp; Miroku took on the charge of cooking some rice and noodles while the girls bathed. He smirked when they came back into the ring.

"How was your bath ladies?"

"Great, especially since your wandering eyes were absent Houshi (monk)"

"Ah my beloved Sango how you misinterpret me! I couldn't gaze at your gracious curves even if I wanted to! InuYasha here is keeping me on a tight leash!" Miroku cast InuYasha a sly look.

"Monk!!!" InuYasha reached over and hit Miroku over the head with a thick log that would later be the victim of the roaring fire.

Kagome laughed lightly as she spooned out the warm noodles and rice giving everyone even portions.

InuYasha and Genko started shoveling the meal down there throats and held out there bowls for seconds before Kagome could even get her first noodle in her mouth.

PB 

The sunset was an extra treat tonight for the comrades, the low tree line gave everyone a perfect view of the yellow orb sinking behind the mountain tops, but for the two hanyou's (half-demons) it was the most dreaded.

Everyone turned to InuYasha out of habit and watched as silver became black, molten gold became violet, and as his dog ears sunk into his head and human ears poked out behind his fore-locks.

Kagome heard a whimper from right next to her and let her eyes flicker down as she saw Genko turned human as well, she was startled by the fact that he had tears running down his face and that the fact his human form looked more like Kagome than InuYasha's human form.

"Are you alright Genko?" Shippo asked out of concern for his friend.

"It always hurts when you're young..."InuYasha informed the concerned group.

Kagome felt her heart sore as she reached for the young boy and drew him into her lap; she rubbed his back until the whimpering stopped.

"Why don't you sleep?"

Genko nodded his head no.

It was going to be a long night.

PB 

Kagome finally got Genko to sleep in her sleeping bag with Shippo about an hour later. She rubbed his back in a soothing circular motion until she heard his light snoring. Miroku and Sango went out with Kirara to find more fire wood leaving InuYasha and Kagome the only ones in the fire ring. Kagome got up and walked to InuYasha and settled herself next to him.

They were silent, looking at the slowly dying flame and fed as much kinder as they could to keep it warm.

"InuYasha....."

"What?" his antsy voice reverberated within her for a moment before she continued.

"I'm sorry....."

"For what?"

"For what happened on the roof......" her voice trailed off sadly.

"You idiot why would you apologize for something like that!"

"Well I obviously did something to insult you! You've been acting....."

"Well?"

"Different..."

"What? Ive been acting like I always do"

"Exactly! I guess....." Kagome felt that annoying pink color flush back into her cheeks.

InuYasha bit his bottom lip and slid his arm around Kagome, forcing her to lean her head on his shoulder.

"You idiot! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well you are...."

InuYasha sighed and pulled Kagome into his lap and hugged her fiercely.

"You big idiot! If I show affection like this constantly....it gives Naraku my weakness....and I don't want a repeat of what happened in the past...." he buried his human nose in her hair...he could still detect that scent of her shampoo "I couldn't stand seeing your go through that pain....and it would hurt more because I made the same mistake twice!"

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling as she buried her face in his front.

"Ahem....are we interrupting something?"

Miroku and Sango stumbled upon the scene, both with arms filled with tinder and logs for the fire. InuYasha and Kagome sprang apart, both blushing heavily and InuYasha getting up with his fist raised to hit the monk senseless.

Miroku predicted the danger and dropped the wood with a loud clack waking up Genko and Shippo and took off in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE MONK!!!!"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo sweat dropped and Genko rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

PB 

Kikyo walked down the lone path her soul collectors circling her and floating aimlessly to protect their mistress.

Kikyo suddenly stood rigid her face going pale as she suddenly fell to her knees, her bow and quiver falling to her side. Her soul collectors swooped down trying to clam to spirits within her body and pushed those that were trying to escape back in.

"Hee hee so you're the woman who my master no likey"

'A child voice?" Kikyo pondered as she clutched her chest, because of the new moon she had no way of seeing in front of her.

"Show yourself!" she commanded.

Tamashii walked forward, her bowl pulsing and her pale hand tracing the rim of her bowl.

"W-who are y-you!" Kikyo stuttered out as she felt her loyal soul collectors pressing the souls of the women back into her chest.

"Hee hee hee my name is Tamashii" she sing-sung to the Kikyo "and my master Naraku no like you...he wants me to kill ye!!!" she rhymed.

It was sickening, Kikyo was in ultimate pain and here was this incarnation of Naraku making her feel like she was going to explode.

Kikyo moved her arm to grasp her bow and draw an arrow from her quiver.

She drew back on the string and heard the bow creak under the pressure.

"Hee hee do you think you can kill me?!" Tamashii disappeared but didn't lift the pressure on her souls.

"Listen well dead lady ill be coming back for ye!"

Kikyo cursed under her breath as she felt her soul collectors finally relieve her from the pain.

'Damn it'

PB 

Author: I hoped you like this one, I had a bit of writers block and another twist is coming soon, not to mention an angry wolf demon and a big decision effecting Kikyo's life! And no it's not her plan.

Also before im pelted with rocks, next week im going to see my nana, and when she does have a computer, it doesn't have the internet ::anime sweatdrop:: im sooooooo sorry but I wont be able to update next week ::puts up barrier::


	14. When Seven Becomes Eight

Disclaimer: if I owned InuYasha.....he and Kagome would be together already and Miroku and Sango would have more than twenty kids

Author: hee hee I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter, I was stuck on that for awhile lol.

And the winner of my 'write a chapter' contest is!!!!

: : LOTRWolf!!!!!::

CONGRADS!!!!!! Be sure to e-m me if you accept! (pheonixqueen121 , take out the space) just remember you can write anything! Except character deaths (including the bad guys) also please keep it in the story line!!! Also note that I'm going to beta it for you just in case and such!

Again CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!!!

Here are your responses!:

::InuYasha cookies::

inuyashaguy: hee hee yea it was fun !!! thanks for your review!!

Kute Anime Kitty: I gues but then the ending would be that good ::hint hint wink wink:: thanks for your review and I hop you like this next chapter!!!

LOTRwolf: GAH!!! ::wince:: lol yea I wuv Miroku though!! ::huggle Miroku plushie:: thankd for your review!! And CONGRADS ON WINNING!!!

Hye-Min: thanks for your review!!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: hee hee thankd for your review!!!!

sesshomaru-luver: ::wink:: thanks for your review!

Bishie Chaser: hee hee yea Miroku does seem to do that a lot lately ne? lol oh and ' PB ' means page break sincemy other ones don't show on fanfiction.

Kibethan: yea it was great visiting my nana!! Hee hee wow really? ::blush:: thanks for your review!!

Valese: hee hee im a fan of those too ::wink:: thanks for your review!!

Kikyo felt herself become dizzy as she and her faithful shinidama-chuu (her soul collectors) continued down the dark path. Her encounter with Naraku's new incarnation left her weak and her souls strained within her, even if the pain de cease.

'Damn you Onigumo!'

One of her soul collectors swooped down and circled her before sweeping off into the thicket of the woods.

"What have you found.....?" Kikyo murmured aloud as she pulled her bow from her back and used it like a cane to follow her companions.

The soul collector circled around the small clearing, it was dark and slightly damp with night dew but it was definitely able to conceal her from passerby and the long grass would act like a comfortable cushion for her tired clay body.

Kikyo settled herself down slowly and gasped sharply as she fell backwards onto the dewy grass.

Kikyo looked up into the canopy of the thick trees that surrounded her and let her long, pale hands rest on her stomache, her quiver and bow lying forgotten next to her.

'What was that thing that demon Onigumo spawned?'

PB 

Genko stirred in the sleeping bag and cracked open a hazel orb as sunlight seeped into the clearing. He looked down at his hand and was happy to see his claws back, as well that his father was a Hanyou (half demon) again as well.

He looked around and saw the monk and the slayer fell asleep on the other side of the fire ring and that the monk sported a new red lump, his mama was sleeping next to him on top of the sleeping bag but no in it and Shippo still remained curled up next to him.

"Mama...mama?" Genko whispered quickly to his sleeping mother.

"Mama?!"

"Hmmm?" Kagome cracked open a sleepy eye to peer at the boy that was starting to shake her shoulder.

"I gotta go bathroom"

Kagome closed her open eye and moaned as she sunk back onto her occupied sleeping bag.

Genko gave a sigh and wiggled out of the bag and walked a little ways off to find a private area, not wanting to disturb his mama again.

PB 

Genko took a deep whiff of the area and noticed that something was off. A scent surrounded the chosen area and it was familiar...but Genko's untrained nose couldn't decipher the familiar scent. He crept closer and stuck his head through a thick bush, he was greeted by the sight of the woman with the creepy dragon thingies; she laid in the clearing, her bow and arrows laying at her finder tips and the brush providing a soft bed. Genko stared before one of her creepy dragons swept down and made him fall back.

Genko totally forgot his urge to use the bathroom and ran back to fire ring.

PB 

InuYasha woke after he heard the rustle of leaves and looked up to find Genko burst into the clearing through a bush, one of his cheeks scratched by a stray branch that was starting to bleed lightly.

"What's up kid?"

"Da-Daddy! That lady with the Cr-creepy dragon thingies!"

InuYasha gave him a weird look 'lady with creepy dragon thing-'

"Kikyo?!"

Kagome jumped awake at InuYasha's unplanned outburst; Miroku and Sango moaned and shuffled around a bit, Shippo slept like a rock and Kirara seemingly wandered off.

"Yea! I found h-her when I was f-finding a bush!" Genko finally lost breath and fell on his backside to take a break from his fast running.

Kagome sat up hearing the rest of the conversation and looked InuYasha in the eye. He gave her a weird look, startle for sure but uneasy at the thought.

Kagome gave a short sigh and got out of her sleeping bag, tucking the cover around Shippo and reached for her bow and arrows earning herself an odd look from her Hanyou (half-demon)

"Let's go find her"

InuYasha's eyebrows shot up and her nodded dumbly; it was weird for her to take the aggressive point on a 'mission' or maybe it was because she was tired.

InuYasha started walking into the woods and waited for kagome to come up beside him before asking.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Why you don't want me too?"

"Damn it! No! it's just...." he trailed off, his voice getting softer.

"InuYasha..." she shyly linked her arm with his.

InuYasha took that as her way of saying 'im okay with it and I kinda want to go'.

He gave her hand a squeeze.

PB 

Kikyo opened her eyes wearily; she felt a presence earlier but waved it off for a small animal but now, she felt two familiar presences and sat up as she heard them crash through the thick bush separating them.

Kikyo looked up and subconsciously grabbed her bow and arrows.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, eyeing the half-demon and her reincarnation.

"I think we should be asking you that Kikyo. So what the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, standing in front of Kagome who was impassive about the situation.

Kikyo sighed and looked between the two and had to let out a smile, even if her eyes where cold.

"You actually listened, im impressed InuYasha"

"Answer the question Kikyo!" he barked quietly.

"An incarnate of Naraku attacked me with a bowl"

"Bowl?" Kagome inquisited from behind.

Kikyo gave her a stare "she strained my souls"

"Tamashii..." kagome whispered out loud.

"Im guessing you fell prey to her to?" Kikyo inquisited InuYasha.

"How do think Genko's here"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the clearing; Kikyo finally ended it by trying to stand up, still weak from her encounter with Tamashii she stumbled a bit before steadying herself.

"If Tamashii is near-by then that means Naraku is near InuYasha"

"He must be" InuYasha agreed.

Kagome looked upon the talking past-couple and bit her lip. Something was foreboding, InuYasha was fighting with himself not to be concerned, she saw hi flinching a little when she was trying to stand on her own, as if to try to hold himself back. with this new appearance from Kikyo she felt something odd transpire off of her, it seemed that it wasn't only Tamashii that was straining her soul....but something else.

"ill meet you up at Naraku's castle for the battle InuYasha"

Kagome automatically snapped out of her thoughts at that.

"but how do you know if we wont be there earlier than you, we travel faster than you and we can't have a three day battle with Naraku just to wait for you to catch up ya know!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kikyo's facial features suddenly got hard and cold.

"Then tell me, how are we going to get our time right?"

InuYasha bit his lip and looked at Kagome, his gaze seemed almost sorrowful, but she had no clue on what was paining him.

"You could travel with us"

The clearing fell silent once more, not even a bid chirped.

Kagome felt a pain in her chest at the idea of having Kikyo travel with them, she didn't want to lose InuYasha again ...but then how was Kikyo supposed to lay the final blow on Naraku if she wasn't even in the clearing?

Kikyo even looked startled and backed off.

"I would never do that" her voice sent a chill down both Kagome's and InuYasha's spines.

"There is no other way Kikyo! And besides what if Tamashii attacks you again?! You need protection!"

Kagome saw a mental image of the time InuYasha told her that he was the only one who could protect her. She felt a twinge in her eye but wouldn't let if come forth, she couldn't show that she was weak with such a vital decision.

Kikyo stole a glance at Kagome. She looked impassive but Kikyo could see the quarrel in her soul.

"He's right Kikyo, join us" kagome finally stated, she forced out a smile and readjusted the bow on her back.

"....fine"

Kikyo's shinidama-chuu (soul collectors) suddenly wrapped themselves around their mistress and took to the air. InuYasha crouched and Kagome got on his back; she nuzzled herself into his hair and hugged him to her.

'Why are gods punishing me like this?'

PB 

Sango flipped the fish as she felt an odd wind go past her, chilling every bone in her body.

Miroku stood up and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Something foreboding approaches"

InuYasha suddenly crashed through the near-by woods with Kagome on his back, she got down as the wind picked up.

Miroku and Sango couldn't believe their eyes at the next sight they saw.

Kikyo and her soul collectors settling down a good distance from the fire ring and approaching slowly.

PB 

Author: yea not my greatest chapter if I do say so myself, but I had writers block. Kikyo joining the group was a planned but I juggled with the idea, besides ::ducks the rotten fruit:: InuYasha already admitted his feelings for Kagome please remember that? Also please don't kill me!!!! Things are starting to pick up and the end is near!!!

Till next week!!


	15. LOTRwolf's chapter use of force!

Disclaimer: PLEAES STOP SENDING THE LAWYERS!!!!!!!

Author: hee hee well congrads again LOTRwolf and I swish you luck for this chapter!

HERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS!

::hands out little home-made InuYasha plushies (compliments ormy new sewing machine I got for my B-day!)::

Zelda-lover: hee hee thanks for your review!!

Tears of eternal darkness: lol im sry!! Thanks for your review!!!

Sesshoumaru-luver: thankies!!! For your review!!

Orange-InuYasha: lmao!!! Yes she's dead IM DEAD!!!! (inside joke ) lol thankies for your review!

Sweetpikachu: lol ::blush:: thanks for your review

Estalio han: lol I am glad to comply ::bow::

Preistessmykala: lol thankies!!!!! ::beam:: and thanks for your review!!

Kibethan: hee hee no I don't hate Kikyo with all of my heart (I wouldn't be cosplaying her if I did! Lol) but yea I know what you mean and im going to do my best to keep from being cliché! Lol

LOTRwolf: thankies!!!

Inuyashaguy: lol at least for that!!!

LOTRwolf: Hello there, readers of this fanfiction! As you may know, I was the winner of the "write a chapter" contest that the author, InuPhoenix, held. So, here's the chapter that I have written. I hope you enjoy!

Day One

The group stared in shock as Kikyo emerged from behind Inuyasha and Kagome, her soul gatherers around her. This was the last thing they would expect.

". . . InuYasha? Would you . . . care to explain this?" Miroku asked, looking very surprised.

The Hanyou (half-demon) gave him a look before replying, "She'll be traveling with us until we find Naraku. We have to be sure that she's there to make the final blow when we fight him . . ."

Kagome nodded beside him. Inside, she was hurting; but she managed to put on a weak smile, despite her pain.

Sango noticed, though. Her smile was fake, and her eyes were near to blank. '_Poor Kagome . . .' _she thought, '_This must be a bigger blow to her than for us'._

Kikyo surveyed InuYasha's choice of companions. There was the monk, the Taiji-ya, (demon slayer), the Kitsune child (fox cub), and of course, her very own reincarnation. Not to mention the newly added Genko. An odd assortment; but no matter. It did not concern her who he traveled with. All that was important was to confront Naraku, when the time came. She accepted them all with a passive expression.

Miroku and Sango exchanged an odd expression before sitting down again. Shippo eyed Kikyo with slight fear before joining them. Genko still stood by his mother, grasping her hand and looking at Kikyo. The priestess looked down at him for a second before walking towards a tree and sitting at the base of it, watching all of them. Her soul gatherers took flight, to remain out of sight for the time being.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look of slight worry before sitting down near Sango and Miroku. Kagome put Genko in her lap and began stroking his long hair.

Everyone was quiet and not a word was spoken to break the awkward silence.

The next morning, Genko awoke to find everyone awake with the exception of Shippo. Kagome was making the food as Inuyasha sat up in the nearest tree. Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu, and Miroku was sitting close by her. Needless to say, Sango was watching him out of the corner of her eye in case he tried anything.

"Mama?" asked Genko sleepily as he walked over to Kagome. "Where's that lady?"

Kagome smiled at him. "She just went away for a little while. She'll be back soon. Would you like some food?"

Genko nodded. He looked up to his father, who was staring off from the top of the tree. He knew that he always did that whenever he was thinking or in a bad situation with his mama.

When everyone was finished eating, Kikyo returned.

"Are we leaving?" she asked them in her dead pan voice.

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha as he stood up. "C'mon, everyone."

Sango looked around as Kirara transformed into her larger form. "Say, Kagome . . ."

"Yeah?" she asked as she brought her bike around.

"Maybe Miroku and I could use your cart while you and Lady Kikyo use Kirara."

Kagome blinked once and nodded. "All right . . ." Though inside, she was screaming "No".

As Miroku and Sango got on Kagome's bike (with Shippo in the basket), Kikyo and Kagome (with Genko in her lap) got onto Kirara. Soon, they were off.

It was quiet as everyone traveled through the forest. Kagome, not liking awkward silences, decided to break the ice with Kikyo.

"So . . . Kikyo . . . I hope you don't feel too awkward travelling with us," she said softly.

"It's only necessary," she replied quickly. Genko, clinging onto his mother, listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess . . ." Kagome looked down at the moving ground below them.

"Don't feel guilty just because I am here."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. Kikyo was still looking forward.

"I know that you feel guilty about your feelings for Inuyasha because I am here in both of your presence."

Kagome felt herself blush. "I-It's not that . . . exactly . . ."

"You are afraid Inuyasha still has feelings for me."

Kagome gasped and looked at Kikyo, who was now smiling bitterly.

"I . . ."

"You don't need to speak anymore. I will handle this, now."

Genko was confused, but he figured that that lady, Kikyo, was warming up to his mother.

It was nearing sundown when the group stopped for the day. The rest of the trip had been uneventful and quiet, except for when Miroku had tried, once again, to fondle Sango when they had stopped for lunch, creating quite a funny scene . . .

Inuyasha was out from sight of their camp, hunting for their dinner. He heard a rustle behind him and stopped, turning around to face Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" he asked, surprised. "What are you-?"

"Stop."

That simple command made Inuyasha silent, like an obedient dog pleasing its master.

"Why do you continue on like this?"

Inuyasha blinked. What did she mean?

"You know that we no longer have feelings for one another. Why do you continue to mope like everything is lost? Can't you see that Kagome clearly loves you?"

The Hanyou was shocked, now. He had never expected these words to come out of her mouth.

"Kikyo . . ." was all that he could say.

The miko (priestess) walked towards him, slowly. He didn't flinch, but watched as she maintained her eye contact with his. When she was a few inches away from him, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face.

InuYasha's eyes widened as his head was whipped back from the force of the blow. Putting a clawed hand to his now red cheek, he looked at Kikyo with surprise and confusion. She looked back with cold eyes.

"There is nothing more between us. You know that well, but I had to use force to remind you. See that I must not have to do that again." And with that, she turned back towards the direction of the camp.

After supper, when Shippo and Genko were asleep, Kagome slipped away from the fire and joined Inuyasha, sitting near a tree several feet away from the camp.

"You okay?" she asked him softly. He looked up at her, and Kagome found confusion in his eyes. ". . . Is something wrong?"

"No," he lied. He looked back down. "Go to sleep."

Kagome knelt down in front of him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You don't . . . I mean . . . I want to make sure . . . are you _sure _you still don't love Kikyo?"

A look of annoyance flashed across InuYasha's face, but then it died down to a gentle look. He smiled.

"I'm sure." He pulled her down into his lap and hugged her close. She sighed happily and put her arms around his neck.

Kikyo looked on from a few yards away. She smirked.

'_At last', _she thought as she turned, her shinidama-chuu (soul collectors) circling around her.

InuPhoenix here

Wow LOTRwolf! I liked it to bits! Thanks for such a good chapter for my fanfic! So what did you (the other readers) think lol

Also im VERY sorry for not updating last week, minor difficulties with my computer made me shut down my computer account making me lose everything form my buddy list to my e-mails sorry for the inconveinience, and thanks again LOTRwolf!!! Also on the 8th I start high school so I might not be able to update next week but ill do my gosh darn best! Also ::huggles brother:: he is the best!!! He got my the first movie in ENGLISH!!!!! Ive already seen it in Japanese and I must say GET IT GOSH DARN IT IS AWWWWEEEESSSOOOOMMMMEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Till next week!


	16. The First Attack

Disclaimer: after fifteen chapters you would think that I don't own it!

Author: well thanks again LOTRwolf !!!! You're awesome yet again! Also I would like to thank my reviewers for all of the reviews you have sent me!!!! ::hands out an extra chocolate chip cookie to everyone:: over 130! I feel so loved!!!!!!!!!!!! Well oki im going to get in this story's bit o' action!!! So on with it!!!

-

oki im soooo sry but I was so busy with school this week that I didn't have time to write your responses but for everyone thanks soooo much for the 135 reviews my other didn't do so well but thanks to my wonderful reviewers you all are THE BEST!!!!!!!

-

Kagome stood in a lone clearing, a single piece of loose leaf notebook paper with scribbling on it was pinned to the tree that lay in front of her.

'Damn my math homework'

Kagome drew back her bow with a practiced ease and took a careful aim at her homework. She fired but let her bow swing forward causing the arrow to go off.

Kagome gave out a tired sigh and used another arrow, she made the same mistake and the arrow landed neatly next to the other won.

'Ugh!'

PB 

Kikyo wandered by, her shinidama-chuu (soul collectors) not too far off; She heard two 'thwacks' of arrows hitting wood and found Kagome aiming at a white square on a tree.

"Why can't I get this right?!"

"Because you string is too loose"

Kagome gave a small jump and turned to find her predecessor behind her.

"Here let me see it"

Kikyo walked over slowly and Kagome could hear a small sigh of annoyance as the older woman took the bow out of her hands with little force and sat herself on the ground, Kagome joining her.

Kagome watched as Kikyo placed the bow in between her knees, on hand, moving with a masters ease, pulled on the string lightly.

"Definitely too loose" Kikyo unconsciously murmured out loud.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Kikyo; she was a graceful woman who was beyond her years. Kagome couldn't help but envy her a little bit.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?" Kikyo answered not looking up at her, her eyes still trained to the tips of the bow.

"What happened between you and InuYasha? If you don't mind me asking?" Kagome blushed lightly.

Kikyo looked up, one of her naturally thin eyebrows arched up, the smallest of grins on her face.

"InuYasha is a hardheaded dog.....and sometimes you unwillingly have to use force...." a small frown suddenly replaced the smirk but was suddenly overtaken with Kikyo's usual impassive features.

Silence filled the clearing and Kikyo gave the bow-string one final tug before gently shoving it into Kagome's hands.

"Now give it a try"

Kagome got up and pulled out another arrow from the stash in her quiver, she placed it in the string and indeed noticed the tension that was rebuilt into the string. She pulled back and let it soar, and it hit....right on question thirty-two.

Kagome gave a smile and Kikyo smirked, her arms crossed.

'Just what to expect from you'

A sudden chilly wind swept through the clearing, both miko's (priestesses) feeling and ominous chill run up their spines.

"Something's not right" Kagome muttered loud enough for her fellow priestess to hear.

"We're definitely close to him....nothing is that evil except for that spawn" Kikyo's shinidama-chuu (soul collectors) suddenly swept to protect their mistress. Kagome suddenly felt Kikyo's unsettled part of her spirit flare up and filled with the vengeance.

"We should head back to the group..."

"You go and tell InuYasha to go east-toward, I may not rejoin you group tonight"

"Wha-"

"Go!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly before taking up her three arrows pinned to the tree and replacing them in her quiver before going the fifty paces that it took to get back to the site.

"Why send her away maiden?"

"Kagura"

Kagura came out from behind the shadows, her deadly fan open lightly fanning her, making it innocent and hiding the evil power it held.

"So why? Scared of her dying?"

Kikyo didn't let an emotion flicker across her face.

"Heh thought so"

"What do you want with me?"

Kagura let the smirk fade

"Following my masters orders"

"He knows he can't kill me so he sends in a poor replacement"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and snapped her fan closed.

"Who said to kill you? Im only here to pass on a message"

"Which would be?" Kikyo didn't like the evil pouring off her, it seemed to be enhanced.

"He's waiting for his final shard" Kagura told as she swept a feather from her bun and into the air so that it would turn into her getaway.

Kikyo's eye followed her path of escape and snorted with anger.

'Damn you Naraku!'

PB 

"Your saying she told us to meet her east-toward?!" InuYasha asked kagome urgently.

"Yea, it looks like she's going after Naraku single-handed" Kagome said sadly.

"So the lady is gone?" Genko looked up from his and Shippo's game of catch.

"For now" Kagome answered, her voice filled with concern.

"We should get going then InuYasha" Miroku sounded from next to the fire; his clothed hand sprinkling water over the burning logs to smother the flames and embers.

"Yes" Sango appeared from the brush, donned in her Tajiya uniform, her hair currently being swept up into a high ponytail.

Kagome, Shippo and Genko clamored onto InuYasha's back while Sango and Miroku got on Kirara; kagome decided to leave her bike and hid it in the brush.

Kagome directed InuYasha as he wove between the wildly grown timbers and ran into the clearing. Kagome noticed that Kikyo was still in the clearing as before.

Kikyo looked behind her to see InuYasha's companions and him himself stop short behind her. Kikyo waited for Kirara to land before giving them the update.

"Naraku sent Kagura, he says he's waiting for the final shard.

Kagome let her hand unconsciously grab the little bottle around her neck that contained the precious shard.

"So which shall we do InuYasha?" Miroku asked; his arms folded hugging his staff to his body as he leaned against the demon cat.

"Ain't it obvious?! We go and attack Naraku!"

"Now?" Sango asked still on top of her faithful demonic friend.

"Shouldn't we rest?" Kagome suggested idly from behind.

InuYasha gave off a faint growl but gave a short nod. Kagome re-made camp with help of Shippo and Genko as InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango scouted the area shortly for any of Naraku's minions. Kikyo wandered off herself, to the edge for the clearing and seemingly fell asleep, but with her shinidama-chuu (soul-collectors) sweeping around her, a trained eye could see that she was stocking up on her souls.

PB 

Night fell with chilly winds sweeping in and out, threatening to put out the nice warm fire that took Kagome and the young ones hours to keep it strong.

InuYasha currently had his beloved Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and across his lap, using a scrap of cloth he polished the sword and tested the sharpness of the blade. Miroku and Sango were off to a corner by the undergrowth, a little ways from the fire, Miroku had part of the hiraikotsu draped across his own lap while Sango had the other across hers. She was running a sort of polish made from the fat of a dragon to keep her boomerang bone from snapping in half in the heat of battle.

"Need any help?" Miroku asked idly, watching his fiancée easily wipe down the heavy weapon in the stinking polish.

"if you want" she answered, dipping the already stained cloth back in the oyster-shell casing and into some black and purple, rotten-fish smelling gunk.

Miroku unconsciously scrunched his nose at the smell of the polish and ran another scrap of cloth with the gunk along the edges.

"Are you worried for tomorrow...Houshi-sama? (Lord Monk)" Sango asked in a light whisper.

Miroku didn't answer right away but stopped scrubbing.

"I don't know...it feels like I should be worried for tomorrow means that I may be rid of my curse for good....but then it feels like I shouldn't because that means our journey shall end"

"You don't want it to end?" Sango asked arching her eyebrow.

"Of course I do, I want to be rid of this hell-hole....but what's going to happen after we beat Naraku? I mean..." Miroku suddenly stopped Sango's scrubbing hand with his own and started rubbing his thumb over the tops of her powerful, yet smooth hands "I know what im looking forward too..."

"But where will we all go from here?"

Miroku shot her his award winning grin.

"yes....will Kagome-sama go back to her mystical world....what will happen to Shippo, what is going to happen to the jewel...so many questions and yet no answers...what will happen to your younger brother?"

Sango felt herself frown but she didn't shed a tear. She rested her hand on the half polished hiraikotsu and let her head rest on her monk's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of his hand over hers.

"We will live thorough it...I know we will..." Sango felt her eyes tearing against her will.

"I will always be there to protect you Sango-chan"

"Same here.....Miroku....."

PB 

Kagome and InuYasha snuck glances at the cuddling couple and Kagome felt a loving warmth fill her.

'Good for you...Sango-chan'

"Surprised she hasn't slapped him yet..." InuYasha murmured and let himself a smirk.

"Why would Sango slap Miroku?" Genko asked innocently, abandoning his and Shippo's game of jumping jacks and crawling into his mothers lap.

"Because Miroku's a pervert" Shippo answered knowingly as he scooped up the metal jacks and the rubber ball.

"Pervert..." Genko looked confused.

Kagome sweat-dropped and shook her head.

"Why don't you two get to sleep...we have a big day tomorrow...." Kagome trailed off wirily.

"Uh-huh I'm going to battle Naraku!" Shippo stated standing up with his shoulders back and his little fist slapped over his heart.

InuYasha gave a snort but stopped when he saw Kagome's death-glare.

Shippo unrolled the sleeping bag and climbed in with Genko automatically curled into a little ball and burrowed under the warmth of the Lycra blanket.

Kagome sighed heavily as she heard the light snoring of Genko and Shippo sleeping and reached for her quivers and some borrowed flint from Kaede.

She stroke the stone flint against the stone tip of her arrow heads and pointed it to the fire, making sparks as she hit it a little harder.

"So ya ready for tomorrow?" InuYasha asked as she shuffled closer to Kagome, running the back of his blade against the opening of his sheath and sliding it in its sheath.

"I guess...." she said shifting a little.

InuYasha sensed the worry in her in the way she was rigid a little bit and he felt a little bad. He felt his courage rear so he wrapped his arm around her back and settled it on her hip.

"You know I will be there to protect you right?" InuYasha whispered to her.

Kagome dropped her arrow and flint and suddenly hugged InuYasha, burying her face in his shoulder.

"But what if I loose you or Genko or Shippo or Sango or Miroku! What will I do! What if Kikyo's plan fails what if!!!!"

"Nothing like that will happen, no one will die!"

"How do you know!!!!?" Kagome moaned, trying to push back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Because if anyone is going to die...it's going to be Naraku that I promise you!"

Kagome pulled her face from his shoulder and looked up into his face, it was serious, her molten eyes determined and his grip on her tightened. Kagome felt a tear fall and buried her face back into his shoulder, letting her tears fall and letting the dread of the morrow fill her.

PB 

Author: ::blink blink:: wow so yep! The end is near but how will it end?! ::dun dun DUUUUN!!!:: but don't worry! The next chapter isn't the last! I promise there will be AT LEAST twenty chapters AT LEAST! Ill warn you when I will post the last chapter I promise! And now since my dad finally moved the three year old computer into my bedroom and the new one where this thing im typing on was I can type later into the night!!! YAAY MY OWN COMPUTER!!!!!! Wh00t! lolz

And yes a lil' of both Mir/San and IY/Kag and yea the action sucked lolz but wait till I get the final battle typed up ::rubbs hands evily:: that's going to be fun to write!!!!

Till next week!


	17. The Begining of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I do own Genko and Tamashii please do not steal!!!!!

Author: !!!!!00!!!!!!!! OMG THANK YOU ALLLL!!!! 140 REVIEWS AND IM NOT EVEN DONE WITH MY STORY I FEEL SO HAPPY AND I WUV ALL OF MY READERS ::BIG TEAR DROP:: thus I commemorate the final chapter (which has yet to come) to my faithful reviewers and the people who kept my juices pumping while I wrote this story ::huggles everyone and throws out Genko plushies::

-

regrettably there will be no responses this week due to strees, too much running around and for the fact that I had two tests on the same day to study for but I thank all of my reviewers you guys are THE best also I apologize for not updating last week .

-

The grass rolled and tossed in the ominous wind in front of a magnificent building. It was built by chestnut wood and had blood red shingles adoring the top. The palace was empty and not a sound was heard, not the laughter of the mistresses or the grunts of the servants, not even the clang of the workers adding on to the already gorgeous palace.

InuYasha ran upon a hill overlooking this palace, the grass tickling and spiking his feet with the sharp points. Kagome clinged to his back, and Shippo to hers while Genko was pressed between his mother and father.

"This is it"

"Yea I can feel it"

The wind whipped faster as InuYasha let Kagome down, while placing his hand upon his faithful fang, the winds whipped faster and harder almost making InuYasha topple over when they suddenly stopped and a foul scent reached InuYasha's delicate nose.

"Oi, Kagome!"

InuYasha clutched the hilt of his precious sword and let a rumble sound out from his throat.

"Um...uh...hey Kouga!" Kagome sounded with fake cheerfulness, a forced smile on her face.

"Hope that dog-turd is taking good care of my woman!"

"Uh...heh of course Kouga!"

Kouga pushed past InuYasha, ignoring his warning growls and grasped both his hands upon Kagome's.

"Don't worry my love, Naraku is near and I shall kill him so we could be together at last"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Kouga turned his head to see a red-faced InuYasha, anxiously flexing his claws and his back automatically pushing him into a fighting stance.

"Wait a moment!"

Kouga, in his determination to get to his 'mate' started sniffing her, particularly around the facial area and then stepped back to take a good sniff of the air.

"Something's different...."

Kagome felt a tug on her skirt and found her son looking up to her with wide eyes.

"Mama who's the wolf? He smeeeeeeelllllls!!!"

Kouga felt his eyes widen as he suddenly got to eye-level with the three-foot tall boy and started sniffing him anxiously.

"DOG-TURD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN?!?!??!"

The look on Kouga's face was priceless! InuYasha couldn't help but laugh his creepy laugh.

"What do 'ya think wolf?" InuYasha got out quickly between bouts of cackles.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER IN SUCH A WAY!!!?"

InuYasha suddenly stopped laughing and suddenly grew angry again.

"How dare you, you fuckin' piece of dog-crap, I would never NEVER hurt Kagome!"

Kagome desperately wanted to 'sit' InuYasha but they had to work it out sometime, and she didn't want to scare Genko or even have Kouga kill InuYasha when he was vulnerable.

"Then how do explain that spawn!" Kouga threw an index finger at the innocent little bystander currently clinging to Kagome's leg. Genko started to whimper feeling Kouga's aura get stronger.

"Mama what's going on?" he asked in a small little whimper.

"Ill tell ya brat, your 'daddy' raped MY woman"

"Raped....?"

"And you're the production of it!"

Genko didn't know what rape was but to him it didn't sound good, he tried to fight back the baby tears and started shivering against his mother's leg.

Kagome was stunned, her eyes widened at Kouga's statement and finally she came to her senses, she was angry...VERY angry.

"How dare you..." she started in a deathly whisper as Kagome approached Kouga with quick steps, her eyes shaded by her bangs.

Kagome paused before Kouga and heard another whimper from her son who sat back on his knees in the long grass where kagome walked away form him. She suddenly raised a hand and whipped it around with all her might and unconsciously adding purification powers to her hands. A 'TWACK' was heard from the silent clearing and Kagome finally lifted her eyes to him.

"InuYasha would never, NEVER rape me or hurt me, if we made that child I would have done it willingly"

InuYasha felt a prime blush fill his cheeks.

"You say that again and I wont hesitate to shoot you with my arrow, you hear me!!!!!"

Kouga cowered a little at Kagome's eyes, they weren't tear-filled but they had a stone coldness to them that would even make Naraku shudder.

"Now get your ass out of here"

A whirl-wind picked up in front of her and what was left of the wolf were a couple of hairs.

The roar of a cat sounded between the four and they seemed to simultaneously craned their necks to see the golden two-tail with its owner, her monk and a dead woman astride her, followed by soul-collectors.

"Kagome –chan, what just happened? I swear I saw a tornado"

Kagome anime-sweat dropped and shook her head no in a cheery fashion.

PB 

The group of eight walked steadily through the tussled strands of the grass.

"Its here, its wreaks of evil" InuYasha stated.

InuYasha automatically went into his fighting stance. And placed his blade in front of him and concentrated on the fang. it suddenly turned a molten red and he leapt off into the air, bringing it down with an almighty stroke and hitting a purple half-sphere.

"Hee hee naughty puppy breaking maters barrier like that, tsk tsk tsk"

Tamashii revealed herself stroking the edge of her clay bowl.

InuYasha's nose wrinkled in disgust as his companions went into their own battle stances.

"Unfortunately for you, you cute doggy you" she started in a high cheery voice "I get to kill you tonight"

Tamashii suddenly went rigid and a bluish black light emitted from her bowl and swamped through her body giving her an eerie glow. She floated into the air, the bowl floating in front of her as her hands, palm up, rested at the sides, the ancient lettering glowing a bright gold.

Genko suddenly froze from behind his mother, his arms snapped to his sides and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Come all of my spirits, find your ANGER!!!" a voice so unlike Tamashii's usually creepy happy voice sounded out.

Kagome finally felt the boy behind her as he suddenly went ice cold.

"Genko!"

Kagome fell to her knees and placed the boy's head in her lap "Genko...Genko!"

InuYasha only took a glimpse to know what happened.

"You...BITCH!" InuYasha let his anger guide his sword as he flew up to the incarnation's level and took a swipe. Tamashii disappeared and re-appeared with the speed of a ghost.

Tamashii suddenly went rigid again and went back to normal; she panted heavily and caught her bowl with one hand.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTER!!!!!" she suddenly screeched, InuYasha covered his delicate dog ears with his hands as the girl screeched out in anguish.

A sudden 'bam' caught everyone's attention as Kagura and Kanna filed out from a broken screen door.

Kagura gave a light sigh and flipped open her fan, her youngest sister was a peculiar thing, happy, creepy, and clingy, yet so powerful to birth souls. Why would she need us now?

-

Author: yea I know you all hate me now? ::pout:: hey I gave you Kouga!!!....!!! lol wh00t I ALSO SAW THE THIRD MOVIE GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOL

Till next week where our battle shall continue.....::dramatic pause::


	18. The Begining of the End Part II

Disclaimer: oh I wish I were Rumiko Ta-Ka-Ha-Shhhhhiiiiiiii!!! in tune to I wish I were an Oscar Mayer wiener

Author: yea I know last weeks chapter was not my greatest -- though last week I was a lil' stressed, out third week of high-school and all, I hope this one is better!!!

HERE ARE YOUR RESPONSES!

-

orange-InuYasha: lol WHY DID YOU BETRAAAY ME INUYAHSA?!?!?" ::cough cough:: ::wink:: thankies for your review, yea I was a lil worried about Kouga there.

Tears of Eternal Darknesshee hee thankies for your review

Kibethan: thankies!!! -

-

"Sister!" Tamashii whispered in a high tone.

"InuYasha?" Kagura said in fake surprise as she lightly fanned herself.

"Kagura! Naraku being the coward as usual" InuYasha gritted out as he steadied his fang in front of him.

"Naraku? I think you should be more worried for yourself!" she cried as she suddenly whipped her red and white fan in a wide arch in front of her, InuYasha cursed as swung the wind blade with his fang into the castle.

"Where the fuck is that bastard?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sister! The mean puppy stopped me!" Tamashii approached her elder sibling on her knees, her white kimono getting grass stains on it.

"What is wrong with you Tamashii?! You usually seem more in control than this!" Kagura bellowed at her younger.

Tamashii ignored her and suddenly wrapped her arms around Kagura's legs and burring her head into her sister's kimono.

"Kana what is wrong?!"

Kana looked point blank at Tamashii and knelt down next to the bowel that laid by Tamashii's side.

"Tamashii's bowl is cracked sister" Kana told in her toneless voice.

"What?" Kagura narrowed her eyes in thought

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" InuYasha yelled.

Kikyo suddenly stepped forward but not out of Tetsusaiga's protection.

"That bowl keeps her alive doesn't it?"

Kagura looked up to the undead woman.

"And so what if it does?" a sleek voice sounded from behind Kagura.

There stood in the doorway was Naraku himself, he was donned in his blue in sliver armor, the slimy dragon tails swept back and forth from underneath the tips of his half-ponytail.

"So you finally showed yourself you bastard!" InuYasha cried out with a smirk only to receive one in return.

"You should be paying more attention to your comrades InuYasha, or more importantly to your son"

InuYasha already knew something was wrong, but it just didn't sit well with him, it satisfied him that Kagome was there but something else was the matter as well.

InuYasha finally turned his head and took a look at Kagome and Genko who now had Sango kneeling next to them as well, pouring a deep liquid into the boy's throat.

"Something's wrong InuYasha"

"He's not going demon again is he?!"

"Heh heh, InuYasha, now why would I repeat a trick that old hmm?" Naraku's voice oozed with malice.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!!!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged and taking a swipe.

Naraku smirked and dodged easily as a black barrier suddenly formed itself around him.

"Tsk tsk InuYasha, I'd expect more from you"

Miroku from the back sneakily placed his right hand over the jade that held his wind tunnel shut and concentrated on the demon that cursed his family.

"Don't even try it monk" Naraku's voice sounded, not even turning to look at Miroku.

Thousands upon thousands of hell insects filled the field, buzzing as innocently as they could get around the perimeter of Miroku in a twenty mile radius.

'Damn it!'

"Call him forth Kagura, I think the monk and slayer are getting bored" Naraku said in more of a command than a request.

Kagura bit her lip and glared at him as she swept a wind blade at the castle, cutting a room that stuck out in half, the wood and dust cleared and there stood in the debris was Kohaku.

"K-Kohaku?" Sango suddenly stuttered as she dropped the empty vial with the antidote for Genko onto the long grass.

Sango looked deep into her younger brother's eyes and saw the cloud that separated him and her REAL younger brother.

"Sango....the shards and black...there tainted...."

"I know Kagome-chan"

InuYasha watched Sango out of the corner of his eyes and knew that she wouldn't be much of help, in a few moments as usual she would be trying to drag her brother back, to save him, but something in InuYasha's gut told him that she would fail this time.

InuYasha felt his anger rear again as he felt Naraku cornering his most beloved friends with their weaknesses and their emotional battles.

"Naraku you hell-born bastard....how much of a coward can you get? To attack your enemies with their family and their poison's to affect those at their hearts.....you make me WRETCH! And I swear by night-fall you will be dirt under my feet!"

Naraku gave a short and evil chuckle and let his armored body touch the ground, his fist curling around a small object and the barrier vanishing, only to be replaced with an evil aura so evil, the devil would shudder.

"I beg to differ InuYasha" Naraku sleazed "for I shall be stomping on you"

His hand uncurled to reveal the shikon jewel, dark with evil and it seeping with horror.

InuYasha stared at it with wide eyes and realized that he wouldn't just be fighting Naraku...but the tainted jewel that he held.

-

Sango walked towards her brother in slow evenly paced steps, hiraikotsu firmly in her grip and tears in her eyes.

'Why does it have to end like this? KAMI WHY?!'

Kohaku's controlled body went into a fighting stance, his grip on his scythe firm and set, he started twirling the ball end in a fast circle and grunted as he threw it out in front of him and where his sis ter would have been if she hadn't jumped out of the way.

'Kohaku!'

Sango felt a single tear glide down her tan cheek. She closed her eyes briefly for a moment then re-opened them with a new resolve on her face.

'I'll free you little brother...I'll free you'

Kohaku sensed the tense feeling between him and his target, he noticed on how her once tear-filled eyes were suddenly filled with determination and resolve.

Sango took a deep breath and charged her little brother, hiraikotsu at its aero dynamical angle with out it wobbling.

Kohaku felt something prick I the back of his mind and did a back hand-spring out of the swerving arc of the sharp bone.

'His instincts kicked in'

Sango narrowed her eyes and suddenly pictured her and her brother before all of this happened, they, out in a field, Kirara behind Sango in her little form, licking her slender paw and rubbing her face, she in her battle outfit with out the armor and hiraikotsu replaced with a light wood substitute. Her then-innocent brother sweating and laughing with playful ness as he swung his soft-bone scythe at her.

Sango blinked the memory away, all that was doing was making her lose concentration, she had to do this, it was an obligation for her to set her brother free, she knew he might still have a chance, but Kikyo need ALL of the jewel before she could drag that bastard Naraku to hell, and she knew, even if her brother did survive, he would be in depression for the rest of his life, no matter what, he would be haunted with the memories of slaying their father and comrades, and she would let that happen.

'Kohaku forgive me!'

Another memory flashed in her mind as she charged her brother, they were in that field again, Kirara snoozing under the shade of the weeping willow and Sango in her wine-red and white kimono, her fake hiraikotsu in her grip. She charged her brother, making note of her zig-zag steps before she knocked the wind out of her brother by hitting him in the stomache, and if that were to be the real hiraikotsu, he would be cut in half.

"Kohaku! For Kami's sake im in my kimono!"

"I'm sorry sister!"

"You need to train your eye, some demons move like that and if you can't learn to block at the right time then you could be dead!"

"I know..."

Sango felt her heart break at her little brothers words, she went to her knees and put and arm around her brother.

"But it makes me so proud that at least you're trying"

"Thanks sis" Kohaku exclaimed brightly before giving her sister a squeeze back and blushing.

"Now let's try that again, tomorrow we have that mission at the castle and I want you to be on you toes!"

"God sis you sound like fath-erm master"

Sango giggled.

Sango pulled back once again from a memory as she did her perfectly timed zig-zag steps and angles hiraikotsu for a killing blow.

She got closer to her brother, his body freezing at the confusion as he tried to predict her steps.

She was less than a foot away; she swung hiraikotsu and closed her eyes, unable to watch herself kill her only living family member...

Hiraikotsu was within an inch....

And Kohaku went limp, body still intact. And hiraikotsu was not stained with blood.

'What?!'

Sango looked down and saw a black shikon shard rising out of her now dead brother and fly past her, joining two others that seemed to come from the forest.

Sango stood there in shock, staring at her beloved brother, hiraikotsu fell with a dull thump and she fell to her knees. Staring at her dead brother's body in shock...

Mind-numbing shock.

-

InuYasha swung the now red Tetsusaiga at Naraku's barrier, it suddenly shattered and Naraku gave him a smirk as it suddenly reformed.

"What the fuck?!"

"You seemed surprised InuYasha" Naraku said in a creepy joyful tone.

InuYasha gave a growl and swung red-Tetsusaiga again, only to have the barrier shatter and re-form again.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and Naraku battling, Kikyo was off in the sidelines, her bow and arrow poised ready to shoot Naraku when she felt anyone was in danger, Miroku was slowly approaching Sango who was kneeling next to her dead brothers body.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and then looked down to her own lap to where her son was twitching from what looked like a seizure, only more painful, like his soul was slowly, painfully, being ripped from his body.

Kagome looked up again her eyes glassy with tears; she didn't expect this to happen. When this all started, since she fell through the well, since she met InuYasha, since she shattered the jewel, since she met her friends...h never imagined that this would have, COULD HAVE, happened.

Kagome felt Kirara approach kagome, her sleek cream fur slightly dirty, with Shippo buried protectively in her mane.

Kagome looked into the feline's eyes and saw the yearning to protect and the yearning to comfort Sango burning in her already fire eyes.

"Kirara....." Kagome scooped up Genko and gave him a small hug before placing him with Shippo.

"Protect my boys"

Kirara looked at her and gave her a mew before nudging her and understanding, yet not leaving Kagome unprotected.

Kagome turned around and yet again saw InuYasha swinging the red-Tetsusaiga.

Kagome notched an arrow and kept her grip firm, the sleek wood of her fresh sharpened arrows resting against the cloth-covered bow and the calloused underside of her index finger, showing that this wasn't her first arrow.

She took aim and let it fly, it pierced the barrier and didn't return, Naraku turned to her and gave her a wild eye before leaping into the arrow and avoiding the now normal Tetsusaiga.

Kagome let a smile show as she saw the surprised look on Naraku's face.

"Kagura! Kana!"

Kana approached only.

"Kagura is taking care of Tamashii master"

Naraku gave Kana a brief nod before commanding.

"Go take care of the slayer and monk"

Kagome let her brow furrow in confusion.

'You would think he would send her to take care of me'

Naraku smirked and Kagome felt and ice—cold feeling shoot through her, like someone dropped an ice-cube down her back.

Three dark darts brushed past her, causing the wind to chill her further and she looked up in horror as she saw the final three jewel shards sink into the almost whole shikon jewel.

Naraku laughed in pleasure as the almost whole shikon jewel sucked in the final three shards and as it sunk into his open palm.

"INUAYASHA THIS IS YOUR END!!!"

Everyone, even Kana who was now wrapped in a battle between Miroku who was keeping her off Sango.

InuYasha backed up right in front of Kagome who now had her bow dangling at her finger tips, threatening to fall to the long grass. Everyone's eyes turned up in horror as Naraku's dragon tails evolved into spider legs and his top armor falling away revealing Onigumo's scar had legs coming out of where they were on the scar.

Naraku landed on his spider legs and placed his fists against each other and pointing it in the direction of InuYasha and Kagome. A dark purple and black energy ball formed where his knuckles met. He gave another laugh and sent the energy ball at the couple.

InuYasha scooped kagome out and jumped out of the way in time. The energy ball hit the grassy land causing a smoking crater in its wake.

'Damn it!'

"InuYasha.....he's unstoppable" Kagome said in a whispery tone.

"What are you saying wench! We can beat him! We have too!"

Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears.

"We failed InuYasha, Naraku has the whole shikon jewel and it's tainted...."

"WE CAN GET IT BACK!"

Kagome let a tear fall "Something's wrong with Genko too... after Tamashii started spazing...he's been acting like he's going through a seizure...only worse like his soul is being pulled from him"

"Kagura said something about her bowl being cracked"

"InuYasha....." Kagome looked up to him with huge tear filled eyes, she started getting hysterical.

"Kagome please don't do this to me! We can beat him, for Genko's sake at least Kagome!"

Kagome still had tears in her eyes but she nodded slowly and stood up out of his grip only to e pulled back form another energy ball.

"Ah InuYasha, such a inspiring talk"

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who looked right back and gave him a defining nod.

"Don't worry Naraku, this is your end"

Naraku felt his gut twist in an unpleasant way and screwed his face up with anger.

"I WOULDN'T GET SO CONFIDENT IF I WERE YOU!"

Naraku slapped his fists together only to pull them apart again slowly, dark lightning sparked between his fists and an energy ball formed yet again; it was bigger than the castle in the back ground.

InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga in front him and saw the golden lights of the wind scar wrap around his blade. He spread his feet a little more apart and lifted his fang over his head. Kagome poised another arrow again and felt her Priestess powers wrap into her aura making her glow a pure white.

Kikyo looked on as she saw both sides power up, she sighed and beckoned her soul-collectors which wrapped around her waist and slowly drew her out, un-noticed into the battle field, her pine bow and arrows dropped carelessly back in the thicket in which she had been hiding.

Naraku glared at the Half-demon and felt his enhanced power start to tire and the energy ball became bigger.

"SUFFER InuYasha!" he roared out and swung the energy ball at them.

InuYasha gave a smirk and found the spot where he was to release the backlash wave, he let it fly in a magnificent array of silver and gold, kagome felt her cue and let her arrow go as well, both pierced and diminished the energy ball and flew through Naraku.

Naraku's eyes where filled with shock as they pierced his heart and destroyed his spider legs.

He fell to the field and looked up to InuYasha who had his fang slightly dug into the soil as he panted and the girl looking ready to pass out.

"Y-You forget that I-I have the jewel I-InuYasha" he stuttered out as he tried to stand.

"That was the point, Onigumo"

He saw Kikyo come closer and forcefully push Naraku back to his knees, he looked up into the undead woman with shock and felt her slightly tainted miko energy form a barrier around them, the ground started to quake and fly up in chunks, her soul-collectors sweeping around them as she slowly started to drag him to hell.

Kagome suddenly was reminded when she watched Kikyo attempt to pull InuYasha to hell, only this time, she didn't feel like her heart was being ripped form her chest, she felt suddenly relieved for some reason.

"NO I MUST NOT DIE!!!!!!!!!" Naraku's yell sounded out into the clearing causing Kikyo to drag him faster.

'InuYasha....be happy...Kagome...I wish you to make up for what I've done wrong' Kikyo thought as her physical body suddenly exploded into bits of clay and the part of Kagome's soul wrapped itself around Naraku, purifying him and the last they saw was the burnt corpse of the bandit Onigumo sinking into the earth with the soul collectors, leaving a deep crater in their wake.

-

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome felt her heart stop at the sound of Shippo's yell. She saw him practically jumping up and down with anxiety as Kirara swept down at them at a break-neck speed.

"Shippo what's wro-?"

Kagome gasped in horror as she saw Genko wheezing for breath and his face gone as pale as a cloud, he was drenched in sweat and his eyes bug-eyed as he whimpered slightly.

Kagome wrenched in off of Kirara's back and held him like a baby.

"GENKO!!! WHAT'S WRONG? TELL ME!" Kagome yelled going into hysterics, collapsing to her knees while smoothing back her son's bangs.

"Mama!" he cried silently between gasps "I-It hurts!"

InuYasha sunk next to Kagome and stuck two clawed fingers underneath Genko's chin finding his pulse.

"His heart is beating way too fast for someone his age...." InuYasha said in a deadly calm voice.

"T-That's because puppy, you broke my bowl"

InuYasha whipped around and placed a battered hand on the hilt of his fang. He saw Tamashii drag herself by one arm across the grassy field and towards the trio.

"What's going on with him?!?!?!" he yelled at her urgently.

Tamashii smirked and pulled out her now wide cracked bowl.

"Unlike my older sisters...I am directly connected to Naraku's soul so he has an even tighter hold on me, if he was to die, I would die"

"You expect me to fell pity for you?" InuYasha snarled, being driven into deeper hatred and anger for the girl as he felt his son's soul starting to slip away and Kagome's tears intensifying with every second.

"Not for me, I already knew this was coming, but puppy, it was part of my masters plan to put you and that priestess through hell with me bringing forth your soul, every one of my created soul are connected to my precious bowl" she fingered it lightly before continuing "now my precious bowl is cracked and I'm dying puppy, and guess what? I'm going to have a playmate in hell!!" she said in her creepy ad yet cheery voice before giving a start and suddenly exploding into dust and being absorbed by her bowl.

InuYasha looked at the solitary bowl on the ground, the crack started widening at a slow, steady pace and InuYasha knew that Genko didn't have much time left.

InuYasha ignored the bowl and turned back to Kagome and Genko.

Kagome was hugging Genko to her and letting the tears fall with out shame down her face, Genko was gasping more and more now.

"D-Daddy?" Genko cried out in a weak voice as he stretched out a small clawed hand towards his father.

InuYasha grabbed it without a second thought and gave Genko a long stare.

"I-I love Y-You D-Daddy.." Genko said lightly.

InuYasha gave him a short nod and squeezed the dying boy's hand.

"I-I love you S-So much M-Mama..." Genko's voice was starting to come from a faraway source.

"I love you too Genko...so much...." Kagome told him with sincere in her tone as she hugged him gently and kissed him on his fore-head.

"I-I P-Promise Mama...Daddy...I-I'll be back....I will!" he said in a happy tone.

Kagome nodded quickly and hugged him tightly as his body became limp and his whole entire body started to fade.

"Genko....." InuYasha whispered out as the little hand in his own disappeared along with his body.

A sounding crack was heard behind them.

Kagome groped the air and suddenly wrapped her arms around her, her eyes going dead..

Genko was gone....

Her son was gone.....

Kagome suddenly burst out into tears as she flung herself into InuYasha's embrace and fisted the fire-rat material until her knuckles were white.

InuYasha happily accepted her and hugged her like she was his last life-line.

The brat was dead...

His brat was dead.....

-

Author: 00 I can't believe I did that

Um....::in shock:: wow erm two more chapters to go....please don't flame me....I can't believe I did that......

::silent tears forming and running down face::

Till next week


	19. Putting the Pieces Back Together

Disclaimer: I do not own IY but I do own some new music of it

Author: well, after that last chapter this is going to be a pick-up chapter, more or less a filler but it will be a good filler if I do say so myself

Also I got some new IY music to type too and stir my writing nerves, and I definitely recommend the IY ?Wind? CD that music....::heart stops:: is ultimately breath taking!!!!!, then again I am a sucker for classical music but this just makes you feel so welled up with emotions!

A little rant there

Also, I am obviously not Japanese and so I don?t know all of the group dances for a festival so I made these up please forgive me!!

-

Lord Aries Greymon: lol thanks - the jewel...heh ::Wink::

Kibethan: yes ::sniff:: I felt and still do feel bad about killing him off

Bishie Chaser: thankies! - yea I know, I feel bad about killing my Genko ::huggles picture of him:: but yea I was hoping I made it descriptive enough, the big battle with Naraku is what was worrying about the most.

Priestessmykala: ::blush:: really? And I made you cry 00

orange-InuYasha: gomen ne but I had to make it all sad, the poisonous insects went to hell with Naraku, or burst into random purple puffs...whichever lol but yea gomen ne again and thankies for the compliment!!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: really? Lol that?s oki thankies for your review!

NmareB4Xmas1223: ::hands over a Kleenex:: gomen ne I cried too at the end..::sniff sniff:: wow ::blush:: I think that?s my favorite chapter out of this story and who would?ve thought it would have to be the end? 00

-

The village was cheerful; mothers with their babies slung on their back bustling around carrying water buckets and food supplies and bringing it all to Kaede?s hut, their faces flushed with excitement, for tonight there would be a festival!

Not just any festival

A festival to commemorate the half-demon InuYasha, the priestess from the future Kagome, the last demon slayer of her village, and the perverted, yet cheerful monk Miroku, and those adorable youkai Shippo and Kirara.

For they finally, after many months of demon attacks and deaths, the jewel was restored and destroyed, the people of the village owed them their lives, and not just them, but every single being they came across.

Though...they returned with an ominous aura, depression had sunken in, their clothes slightly tattered and the priestess from the future was deadly quiet from the back of the Hanyou who had stolen her heart.

Lady Kaede approached them with a grim smile, fearing the worst had happened, she was relieved that the jewel and her elder sister was finally at peace, but when she learned of the death of the little boy that was the originator?s of the little groups child....the whole village mourned.

Villagers would approach the head priestess?s hut to provide their condolences, but they were shut out and Kaede received them to pass along, the miko from the future and the Hanyou were always out, or if so, the Hanyou was comforting the broken heart of the woman who had stolen his own.

It had been two weeks since they never showed their faces but that would change tonight.

The black cloud that had settled was finally lifted and a festival in their honor was going to be held, there would be no tears, there would be no sadness.....

They were firmly set on having it perfect.

-

?No I don't want that on my face!? Kagome cried from inside Kaede?s hut, the village seamstress presented her with a beautiful forest green, three-layered kimono for that night, at the bottom it had and almost exact image of InuYasha?s forest on the front and on the back, the well perfectly embroidered next to the God Tree.

And currently Kagome was cursing the beautiful kimono for it kept her from running away from the mad teenagers from the village who were trying to paint her face.

I mean Kagome was like every girl and like to dress up, but with MODERN make-up, not the snow white face paint and the blood red paint.

Curse the fashion of the 1500?s

?Please just a little lady Kagome, you?ll look so bland next to everyone? a girl dressed in a simple hay-colored kimono

?Even the Tajiya has some on!? a proud girl holding out what looked like a writing brush dipped in rouge for the lips.

?Its not makeup! Their markings showing my status!? Sango exclaimed from the other side, using hiraikotsu as a barrier from another group of girls who were trying to attack her face with horse-hair brushes and face paint.

?If I let you paint my lips would you let me leave?!? Kagome exclaimed starting to get annoyed.

All the girls nodded.

Alright, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, if she could spend over six months battling youkai and gathering shards o a bead-sized jewel she could survive this.

She hoped

-

Night fell quickly and the men of the village started building a high bonfire for the center of the village for the dancing.

InuYasha and Miroku helped the men through heavy logs into a well protected circle. The pile was already high and they were going to light it in a bit.

Miroku was happy that InuYasha was helping out and that Kagome was getting ready with Sango and the rest of the girls of the village, it showed that that they were starting to heal after two weeks of break-downs and InuYasha?s grumpiness and his constant running away so he could let out his sorrow in the forest, one reason why they had so much wood.

InuYasha sat down on some of the logs that they were using for benches that night, Miroku setting next to him, and wiping his forehead on the back of his sleeve.

?It?s been over two weeks? InuYasha muttered to no one in particular.

?How was Kagome this morning??

?She seems better, no damn crying today? InuYasha said with a gruffness that he used to constantly mask his true feelings.

?Well tonight will be good for all of us?

?Better be? InuYasha muttered again.

-

Kagome and Sango were still in the hut, Sango was dressed in a magenta kimono that had a teal dragon snaking up her skirt, and her obi was the same color as the dragon and had a magenta rope running across it. Her hair was in it usually low ponytail, only with a teal ribbon instead of the white.

Kagome refused the girls to put her hair up in a pile on top of her head like they were doing to each other now. Some girls that were done were peeking through the reed door and the covered windows.

?Wow look at that log pile?

?Yes! Their lighting it!?

Kagome sighed as she heard random shouts about the bonfire and fiddled with her light green obi with the forest green rope running across it.

?It?s been two weeks?

She was determined to not break down the whole entire day, but it was hard, she found that her patience wore thin with those other than her friends and she wasn?t sure of what to think about tonight. She knew that Kaede would recognize them to the village in someway but a whole festival to them! Kagome felt flattered and sad at the same time.

She felt like she shouldn?t have fun tonight

Her son died...shouldn?t she still be mourning?

She suddenly felt her best friends arm slip around her shoulders and give her a squeeze.

?I?m happy Kagome...? Sango trailed off

?Huh??

?Today you didn?t cry, Kagome...please for InuYasha....please be happy tonight, smile, laugh....I know loosing Genko....was difficult...but...would he want you moping around??

Kagome looked at her friends face and saw her eyes glazed over.

That?s right...Sango did loose her younger brother....her only surviving family member besides herself...and he died.....how could she be so strong?

?Life goes on and...we cant dwell on the past...but you do have a right to feel sorry for him and im not asking you to forget him, but I think you should show him...how great and loving a person his mother is and still is....?

Kagome swiped at a tear that started to build in her eye and gave her friend a smile while nodding her head up and down as she gave Sango a squeeze back showing that Kagome also felt bad for her sister.

One of the girls huddled by the door looked around when she heard the sniffling and looked at Kagome and Sango in horror.

?SHES GOING TO RUIN HER MAKE-UP!?

Kagome and Sango returned the looks of horror as she saw the girls running towards them again with the accursed brushes and pants in their heads

?Just damn it all to hell!?

-

Older men sat on fluffy cushions with sitars in their laps while some of the older women joined them with lutes and hand drums.

They tuned as the younger men lit torches and stood in a wide circle around the huge fire ring.

Kaede came to the center and gave the men a knowing smile before cueing the sitars, lutes and drums starting a nice rhythm filled song. Kaede?s reed door suddenly opened and the village girls looking for suitors came out of the hut swaying a little to the music and flashing the bachelor?s smiles before lining up in a circle closer the fire all facing the flames.

Kaede cut the music and with a loud voice she announced.

?Thanks to ye all, this looks well suited! And as ye all know, this festival to give thanks to those who have sought thee shikon no tama and officially wiped it off the earth! Now, enough of an Old woman?s words?

Kaede cued the music again and siddled off to look after the children while leaving the younger couples to their fun.

Kagome looked a little worried as Kaede announced the official opening to the festival. Kagome stole a glance at her sister and saw the look of glee in her eyes. Kagome gulped, when she was younger her mother and grandfather had her take lessons in some of the more famous old dances for festivals, but she always tripped through them.

?Relax Kagome-chan?

Kagome smiled at Sango and took a deep breath and tried to figure out the music, it was ?The Dance of the Maiden?. Kagome took a deep breath and kneeled lightly, hopefully in time with everyone and turned to the front and swished her arm in front of hers and brought it up heaven-towards and let her arm curl around her head as she dipped lightly and paused waiting for the low rumble to the drum to get louder and go faster. The twang of the sitar finally let Kagome get into the easier part which was turning and dipping while making motions with her hands in time with everyone else.

-

InuYasha had a perfect view of Kagome dancing and was surprised with how gracefully she moved. He also noticed that a smile was crawling across her face and his heart stopped.

She was smiling again

-

Kagome started hearing the catcalls from the men in the audience and gave a giggle when she swore she heard Miroku yell to Sango and give her a whistle, though unfortunately she couldn't get a good look at her friends face.

The sitar finally let out its last string and the lutes left a warbling sound as it paused letting the diagonal position the village girl?s arms be illuminated by the flames before they started a new tune. ?The Dance of the Courtiers?

Kagome remembered how to do this but she was always coupled with an awkward boy and only knew half of the dance, maybe she should just sit this one out.

She was about to step out of the circle when red filled her view. InuYasha was in front of her, his arms inside each-others sleeves and he gave her a ?keh? look with a light blush staining his cheeks.

He heard the sitar start twanging again and reached for Kagome?s hand which she accepted. He pulled her in till her back was against his chest and spinned her back out before reeling her back in and dipping her and twisting her. Kagome let go of hi hands and she started to dance doing arm movements again with dips and InuYasha pulling her up and pulling her close. The music slowed and InuYasha had Kagome?s hands clasped within his own. They were looking each other directly in the eye and InuYasha gave her a serious look.

?Follow?

-

Sango blushed when Miroku offered his hand more like a gentlemen, unlike InuYasha. She danced in time with Miroku and blushed whenever they where up against each other.

?You look beautiful tonight? he whispered seductively into her ear.

?Not half bad yourself Miroku?

-

InuYasha led Kagome to a cliff that overlooked the village; you could see the flickering flames of the bonfire.

He sat her down next to him and cautiously slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Uncomfortable silence over took them for a little bit. InuYasha suddenly sniffed Kagome?s hair which caused her to giggle a little.

InuYasha felt his heart stop again and hugged Kagome to him closer.

?I miss your laugh? he said sympathetically

?What??

?....ever since Genko.....we?ve both felt like shit?

Kagome nodded against him and closed her eyes.

?Kagome....do you remember what he said before he died? That he promised he would come back to us??

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek as she remembered her son disappearing in her arms.

?I think he?ll keep his promise?

?What??

?I mean...look he?s supposed to be our kid from the future right? That bastard Naraku wanted to cause us pain?

?No matter how fuckin? powerful he might have been...he cant erase destiny Kagome...?

Kagome felt another tear escape and she buried her face into InuYasha?s fire rat robe.

?InuYasha.....I?m so sorry...?

?For what wench??

?For everything...for causing you pain...for this whole damn journey!?

?You wished we never met?? InuYasha felt his heart jump.

?NO! No.....I?m just sorry that...?

InuYasha hugged her closer as he sensed the tears starting run faster down her cheeks when he heard her laugh again.

She pulled away and wiped her pain covered face with the back of her hand.

?I must look like a mess? she muttered to herself.

InuYasha gave a bark of laughter and placed his index finger under her chin to look her in the eye, he saw the heavily applied eye paint smeared with the white and the rouge gone from her licking her lips. She was right she looked like a mess...but also so beautiful.

He leaned down softly and captured her lips in a heat-filled kiss, a little like their first one, only this time... it was a promise of what was to come.

-

Author: YAY! Lol ive always wanted to do a fanfic with them at a festival I did it and in this one too! - ok guys there is officially ONE more chapter to go, the epilogue, and who knows what's going to happen ::whistles to self::

Also to make up for the death of my precious creation Genko, im updating a night earlier for all of you guys!

Till next week

The conclusion


	20. Epilouge

Disclaimer: wow if you read this whole fanfic and still think I own InuYasha....wow 00

Author: well this is it, my baby is all grown up and going to be completed...this fanfic I think helped my writing styles out a bit, and if you read some of my other works you would agree with me on those tidbits. I don't think im going to be so emotional until my closing statements because it hasn't hit me yet.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, but to one in particular this chapter is dedicated to my otaku buddy, one of my best-friends in real-life, and had helped me shape this fanfic in more ways than one, also the only person who knew the ending and yet was still surprised by it orange-InuYasha or Lexy-chan, also on Saturday its her birthday so here's a present!!! Heh well hee ok now onto your final replies, and to all of you, you all roc and I hope to see your reviews for my new fanfics, one I might post in two weeks ::yeesh I need a writing break lolz::

Also I grant my fury to I AM SOOOO SORRY! The site must have messed up my update and if you wish a clean chapter without all of the '?' then just include your e-m in you review please!

-

Orange-InuYasha: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!!! THERE IS A RED-CLAD HANYOU AND THIS IS FOR YOU! Lolz couldn't resist ::anime sweat drop:: hee hee thankies lol!! And yea I remember that ::stupid wig!!!:: lol and actually...that was just me lol, but I did read a couple of novels that had a couple of descriptions of it, the dancing and such, and I just loooove kimono patterns!!! Thankies...for the last time..::sniffle::

Priestessmykala: hee hee really ::blushes:: yea I wanted to add the fluff in the end it was sucha fun chapter to write! Thankies again for the last time and I hope to see your reviews for my new fanfic!

Tears of Eternal Darkness: no problem and thankies for such a great compliment for the last time, I hope to see your reviews again!

Lord Aries Greymon: uh heh yea the village girls were just a spur of the moment that was to make you laugh...im not that great with comedy ::anime sweat drop:: and the festival wsa really a filler chapter to hopefully lift your moods from the chapter before that lol and yes this is the last chapter but I can't tell you how its going be no can I? ::wink:: thanks again, for the last time for your reviews and I hope to see your reviews for my new one! You're so great on helping me with opinions and sort!!!

Bishie Chaser: oooo? 00 lol well lets see if your right lol this is the epilogue sad ly enough ::sniffle:: thanks so much again for all of your reviews an I hope to see you review my new story ::smile::

-

The sun was high and warm, dried brown leaves were stolen form their trees and created a small tornado in the wind as it fluttered onto the dry, caked earth of a shrine, only to be swept away by none other than the keeper of the shrine, the priestess.

Kagome Higurashi almost could curse at the fall leaves that plagued her otherwise spotless ground, she spent nearly all morning clearing the area of leaves to help her get what little exercise she could and would be getting that day.

For she was nine months pregnant.

It had been two years since the final battle with Naraku and the death...of Genko.

That memory still plagued her mind on more than one occasion, but with time the pain became less and less.

And not to mention she had her idiot, rude, obnoxious Hanyou for a husband and mate by youkai standards.

After three weeks of healing from the final battle, Kagome decided that she wanted to go home to relieve the pain of her mother's worry and tried going through the well...and failed.

She tried numerous times, InuYasha helping her after she sprained her ankle on the third jump.

They tried over twenty times before Kagome realized that she couldn't, and would never return to her time.

When they returned to Lady Kaede's hut, Kagome practically beat herself up, she lost her son and now she would never see her family again, she swore to herself that she would never go through anything like losing her son again, but this time she didn't loose only one person close to her heart, she lost three. She cried constantly, curled up in the hut, being force fed by Kaede or InuYasha, for if they didn't she would have starved to death.

Kaede finally revealed that because the jewel was in hell, the well would refuse to re-open itself for InuYasha and Kagome ever again.

Kagome then set her heart on training to be the heir of the head-priestess's responsibilities to take away the pain.

And within that time, she gave herself to InuYasha, helped Sango and Miroku have a fine wedding in the center of the village and raised Shippo the best she could into a fine eleven year-old. Also not to mention, she found out the origins of her family's shrine.

-

It was required in the mating process for the male to provide the female three things: shelter, clothing, and food.

The night Kagome gave herself to the Hanyou; he presented her with a project that he spent most of his time on for over six months. Miroku and some of the villagers helped him, but Sango was to keep Kagome away from the area of the bone-eaters well where the men were to construct one of the three.

That night, InuYasha asked Sango to deliver a fine silk kimono that he later revealed to be his mothers. It was a fine twelve layered kimono with a rainbow of colors and the fine outside kimono embroidered with the Inu-Youkai family crest and the story of how the first lord of the western lands came to power.

Sango acted on bringing her to the shrine which made Kagome gape and awe at how similar it was to the home she left behind unintentionally. Sango sat her in the center room where there was a fire pit and a soft bed of furs in one corner.

Sango left the area just as InuYasha approached with a dead deer in hand, already skinned and cleaned. He entered the hut and Kagome cooked the meat before Kagome crept to his side and mover her hair to one side, offering her neck to him; the signal showing that she wanted to be his mate and wife.

Kagome glanced at her belly and smiled; she was thankful for the white haori and dark-blue hakama that Kaede provided her, the hakama fit snugly around her belly area and were very comfortable to move around in.

Being pregnant reminded her of when she helped Kaede with the birthing of Sango's and Miroku's first child, and irony had to apply; so many times Miroku asked young women to bear him a son and when his wife finally does...its a girl.

But Kagome was also reminded the pain that played in Sango's face that also had her screaming curses that would make InuYasha gape, also not to mention she swore the ultimate pain to the father as soon as he came within the hut, threatening she would hit him so hard, every single cursed man in his family would roll over in their grave.

But her mood changed as soon as Kagome and Kaede cleaned off their little girl and swaddled her in fresh, crisp white cloths and the little cry of the little girl rang out through the hut. Miroku practically attacked Sango with kisses and soft murmurs of his un-dying love for his wife and how he gently took his first daughter into his arms and hugged her close to his body.

They both decided to name their first born Hanta, for Sango promised that she would carry the honor of the demon-slayers.

-

Kagome walked towards her home and placed the broom against the shrine wall before pushing back the reed door and saw her Hanyou and surrogate son, almost identically gulp cold stew from the night before down at an alarming rate.

Kagome smiled and sat on the cushy sitting mat that was closest to the fire and smiled at Shippo. He had grown over two feet over the past three years and his tail split into twin-tails. His feet were now wide and long with white claws protruding from his toes, his hands had grown long and wide and slightly calloused from helping out InuYasha maintain their home.

Shippo set the empty bowl in front of him and gave his 'mother' the smile that never faded from being so young, his hair was longer now but was still up in that little blue bow and his eyes still sparkled with mischief and he was still growing but Kagome knew that he was going to break many hearts in a few years.

InuYasha set his bowl down and cracked his neck before nodding to Kagome.

"Good morning to you too" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Keh" he muttered before knocking Kagome's hands away which where reaching for the discarded bowls for her to clean later.

"Is this about yesterday when I accidentally sat you again?" she asked, her voice dripping with an angry sigh.

"Well it fuckin' hurt more since you hadn't done it in over three fuckin' years!" he started to raise his voice.

"Well sorry! But you know that I can do more than just sit all day! Its bad for my health and you know how boring it is?!?" she yelled at him, her eyes blazing with well practiced anger.

"I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Im pregnant you idiot not made out of glass!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself and risk hurting the pup!"

"Me and the pup are fine! The worst I ever got was a pin prick for god's sake!"

"Keh"

Kagome felt her face flush in anger and she got to her feet as fast as a nine-month pregnant woman could before balling her hands into fists at the side.

"OSUWAAAA!!!"

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened with a weird pain that sparked in her belly and a feeling of liquid running down her leg.

InuYasha suddenly got to his feet as soon as he heard her yell out in pain.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly before catching her arm and shoulder as she doubled over.

"InuYasha.... It's coming!!!" Kagome cried out as another bout of pain afflicted her.

InuYasha wasted no time in scooping her up bridal style and placing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Shippo, I'm counting on you to secure the shrine"

InuYasha received a determined nod from Shippo and took off as soon as he heard Kagome gave a quiet cry of pain again.

-

Kaede ushered the frantic Hanyou and his wife into a separate room where a dark red futon lay and a couple of bowls for bathing a newborn rested at the side.

"Just lay her down" she instructed as she hurriedly got out of the room to grab a burning log to put in the fire-pit of the tending room.

Kagome refused to unlatch herself from InuYasha's haori as he gently laid her on the thick futon. He finally realized why as she gave out a moan and gripped the red cloth till her knuckles became white.

"Kagome Chile? If you could, would you remove InuYasha's rosary if ye shall?"

Kagome gave the elder a wide-eyed confused look.

"Why?"

"Just do so child, ye can replace it if you want to afterwards"

Kagome did as she was told and gripped the smooth back beads and pulled it over InuYasha's head. Kaede took them and placed them in an old chipped bowl so she wouldn't loose them.

Suddenly all three of them jumped at the sound of running and heavy panting rushed at them and Kagome was attacked with a bear hug.

"Oh Kagome-chan!" Sango hugged her dear friend minding her bulging stomache.

InuYasha looked at the monk who was panting with a white shoulder-cloth that held his daughter in it and gripping his knees, the little girl happily gurgling and clapping her pudgy little hands.

"O.K. ye two, now out!" Kaede commanded as she grabbed a thickly woven blanket from a storage crate next to the bowls. Miroku grabbed InuYasha by the shoulder and ushered him out to where Shippo was already sitting against the hut, his arms crossed in a very InuYasha way and his bright red head leaning against the hut.

"Well... I suppose we should make ourselves comfortable" Miroku stated as he sat next to Shippo lightly stroking his daughter's cheek making her laugh.

-

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome's voice roared throughout the hut and into the village, making it clear that she was no happy with InuYasha at the moment.

InuYasha winced slightly every time Kagome yelled the spell and felt a hand patting his shoulder and turned to see Miroku clapping his shoulder giving him a clear look fo sympathy.

'so that's why the hag wanted the rosary removed'

Sango came marching past, each of her strong arms carrying bucket of water from the near by stream and only paused to rub noses with her daughter before re-entering the hut.

"How much fuckin' water do they need, that must be the what ninth time she's passed us with water?!" InuYasha yelled in frustration, getting up from his spot next to the hut well and started growl as he walked in circles.

It had been over four hours since Kagome's water broke and he was getting paranoid, it felt like forever to him, he was positive that Sango's was shorter, maybe something was wrong? Nah, the hag to Sango would have come out to tell him if something was wrong.

InuYasha cracked her knuckles and continued pacing, one of his ears trained on the birthing room in which he could hear a nice, long, string of curses that made InuYasha look kind-hearted.

-

"C'mon child ye are almost done, just once more!" Kaede cheered the young miko on as she beckoned for Sango to give her a long white cloth to drape across her thighs and placed her elbows firmly on the ends to be sure she didn't accidentally drop the baby.

"GRRR INUYASHA!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled out once more, her upper body rising off of the top of the futon, her now tied back hair starting to come loose and sweat streaming down her cheeks and tears in her eyes as she gave all of her energy to pushing her watermelon of a baby out of her.

Kagome felt a sudden rush and the sharp pain ceasing to only a throbbing ache as she slumped back and heard a plop of something wet onto the cloth and a small slicing sounds of the umbilical cord being cut.

Kagome felt her body automatically finish the rest as she closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, her ears trained and waiting for the cry of a little one. She felt Sango practically jump from her position next to Kagome to help bathe the new-born, and that's when she heard it, the small cry of a baby letting out it's first cry, it was over....

She felt the wooden floor beneath the futon tremble with what seemed like a stampede and suddenly felt warm lip kiss her forehead in an embarrassed sort of way.

She peeked open her eyes to see InuYasha and Shippo sitting over her, InuYasha hugging her slightly to him and Shippo looking at this surrogate mother with wide eyes, wanting to throw himself on her but scared that he would hurt her. Kagome gave them a weak smile snuggling into InuYasha's warmth and listening to her baby's cry, it was music to her ears.

Kaede approached Kagome with a small bundle in her eyes and her one-eye shining with happiness and the look of what a mother would give to her daughter after giving her a grandchild.

She gently placed the bundle in Kagome's arms and made a sign for Miroku, Shippo, and Sango to follow her into the other room, to give the new parents some alone time.

Kagome's pulled back the expertly wrapped cloth's to see her child's gender....a boy, a boy with bright silver fuzz and two closed triangles that were his ears positioned on his head; they would open over time. Kagome brought a hand to the little boys face gently stroking his cheek causing him to stop his wailing and look at his mother, his bright little nose automatically sniffing at it. Kagome couldn't help giggle.

'Already like his father'

but something made her want to cry out of happiness again as the baby looked up into his mothers eyes, they were so familiar...they were a chestnut brown and held a small twinkle... a familiar twinkle that Kagome etched into her memory for the rest of her life....

"What did you want to name him?" InuYasha's low and loving voice... a rare thing to hear reached her ears, she just noticed that he untied her already loose hair and was running his fingers through her ebony locks.

"Didn't you want to name him?" Kagome asked him softly.

InuYasha kissed her forehead again and hugged her closer to her body.

"He reminds me of Genko..." Kagome whispered as the boy started to coo against his mothers lingering hand.

"Kagome...I think that is Genko...InuYasha whispered low so no one could eavesdrop.

Kagome felt automatic tears fill her eyes at the memory and she brought her boy closer to her body.

"How is that possible?" she rasped out.

"Their...smell is the same and Kagome.....Genko promised he would come back.... he was our first son.....this is our first son....." he whispered into her ear, closing his amber eyes waiting for her reply.

Kagome looked up into her husband and mates eyes with a twinkle and nodded happily.

"Then that is what his name is going to be....Genko....."

-

Author: 00

00

00

OMFG!

I finished it!

It's done...

Wow u...wow lol Id like to give thanks again to all of you faithful reviewers you guys are the ultimate best and the best part!! OVER 150 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now im sad that this is over!!!!! I REALLY hope that I see some of you guys again in my next fanfics! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!

And I have a summary for my NEXT FANFIC! Which I sorta started the first chapter to! Lol

Heres the summary!

Title: Sweetness of the Past

Summary: a normal day in Kagome's and InuYasha's family is normal, her eldest son teases his younger sister... but one day when both of them are bored and after a fight, Kagome decides to tell them a story...the Story of their Father's Parents...how the lord of the west InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi met...fell in love, and how this love song ended....IYK INU/IZA

This story should be posted on the first of November so come back and take a look for it.

And thanks so much again, I hoped you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it.

This story was and is still for you.

Till we meet again.


End file.
